El tsunami al otro lado del mundo
by clarisee
Summary: AU. La teoría dice que el simple aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un desastre, Yuuri no lo creyó posible hasta que se topó con un alumno de ojos zafiro y cabellos plateados. Ahora sólo esperaba el golpe de la ola. Victuuri y mención de otras parejas.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO.**

En una ocasión escuché a alguien explicando una teoría que decía que en el mundo estaba tan atada una cosa con otra que, el aleteo de una mariposa podía provocar un tsunami al otro lado del mundo; era la teoría del caos, de los efectos secundarios.

Jamás creí que algo tan simple lograría desencadenar una catástrofe. No hasta que lo vi –ese brillo en sus ojos-, no hasta que decidí dejarlo. Ese fue el aleteo de mi mariposa…

 _ **Esto está mal, esto está mal, esto está mal…**_

 _Sus dedos cálidos contra mi piel, haciéndome estremecer; su respiración contra mi cuello erizándome de pies a cabeza… su cuerpo apretándose contra el mío._

 _Su jovial cuerpo apretándose contra el mío._

 _ **Esto está terriblemente mal.**_

 _Sentí su beso antes de que realmente llegara, su aliento golpeándome el rostro y sus ojos avisándome de sus intenciones; sus labios son suaves, lentos y cuidadosos –él sabía besar, yo le enseñé mejor-. Es un beso exploratorio, meticuloso. Sabía que esperaba quitarme el aliento, olvidarlo todo._

 _Era imposible._

 _Lo separé lo suficiente para que notara la resolución en mis ojos: eso debía acabar._

 _-Víctor…_

 _-¡no!- y aunque no gritó pude escuchar toda la ira escondida en esa sola palabra -¡no puedes terminar con esto!_

 _-puedo y lo haré. Lo hago, justo ahora- miré sus ojos, enrojeciendo por los bordes y nublando todo el hermoso azul -. Se acabó._

 _-sí me dejas ahora, nunca, jamás, te perdonaré- sentenció._

 _Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, porque yo lo sabía, que estaba rompiéndolo por dentro; rompiendo su corazón por primera vez. Él no lo merecía. Sin embargo, era necesario, una relación como la nuestra no debía ser… estaba destinada al fracaso desde el inicio. Así que sí, contaba con que él no me perdonara para soportar el mantenerme alejado._

 _-lo sé._

 _-Yuuri, si haces esto… te odiaré por siempre- su voz se quebró y yo sentí que todo dentro de mí se desmoronaba: mi resolución, sobre todo._

 _-lo sé…_

 _Se levantó del lugar que había tomado sobre mi regazo, pude ver sus rodillas inestables y su cuerpo temblar; no obstante, no me permitió ver nada más: respiró hondo y se plantó frente a mí –con ojos rojos y todo- con todo el aplomo que un joven de 17 años podía reunir. Por un segundo, me sentí sumamente orgulloso por haber sido parte de su crecimiento, por saber que había cooperado –sólo un poco- en lo que se iba a convertir._

 _-adiós, Víctor._

 _-hasta nunca, señor Katsuki._

… el tsunami quizá estaba por llegar.


	2. Capítulo I

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I. El día en que apareció la mariposa.**

Antes.

La primera vez que lo vi, estaba de pie en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente, su traje era oscuro –de un azul profundo- y su corbata color cielo estaba un poco chueca; estaba parado justo donde los ventanales derramaban haces de luz amarillenta y daban a su pálida piel un brillo extraño, casi etéreo, demasiado perfecto.

La primera vez que él me vio, me encontró paralizado al salir de uno de los salones, sus intensos ojos caobas se clavaron en mí por dos segundos –aunque en recuerdos se distorsiona el tiempo y me parecen eternos- y sentí todo de golpe en mi cuerpo: el choque en mis pulmones que me dejó sin aliento, el latido que se saltó mi corazón, las terminaciones nerviosas cobrando vida de pronto –volviéndome consciente de todo, incluso de la forma en que el aire rozaba mi piel-.

A veces me pregunto, ¿qué habrá pensado él de mí? Parado ahí, sin moverme y completamente sonrojado; un alumno con el uniforme incompleto –el jersey lo había olvidado y la corbata estaba desanudada colgando por mi cuello-, con el cabello demasiado largo y la mochila al hombro. ¿Fui uno más en un pasillo lleno de otros o él lo habría sentido también, como el mundo cambio de eje?

Sólo fueron un par de segundos –los suficientes para pensar sobre los matices en el color de sus cabellos-, cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y prosiguió su camino, pasando completamente de largo a mi lado.

Me dejó ahí, plantado y confundido. Totalmente transformado.

Cuando lo volví a ver, estaba de pie frente a un pizarrón presentándose como uno de mis nuevos profesores; con todo el centelleo cósmico que puede dar la luz a través las ventanas alargadas –al estilo gótico- del aula de clases y su voz suave, deslizándose cálida por mis células.

-mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri y seré su profesor de literatura inglesa durante este semestre.

Después de ese momento, más de una vez, elevé mis alabanzas y gratitud a quién fuese por lograr introducirle la idea a mis padres de que el mejor lugar para dejarme tirado era un internado en Michigan; agradecí también que me hayan hecho tomar la clase de literatura inglesa, aunque tuviese preferencia por las ciencias y no las artes.

Le veía casi sin parpadear durante las clases, embebiéndome de su imagen y soñando.

Imaginaba qué cosas le gustarían en conversaciones interminables, llenas de risas y silencios pacíficos –mientras nuestros ojos se conectaban en momentos de realización sobre el poder del destino-; conjeturaba sobre cómo se sentiría la piel del dorso de su mano cuando tuviera el valor de acariciarla… cómo se escucharía su voz –esa voz cálida, dócil, casi tímida- justo en mi oído.

Despertaba a la realidad, cada una de las veces, al verlo salir del aula y percatarme de que nunca notaba mi existencia cuando estaba cerca; ni una sola vez lo vi reconocer mi presencia, ni una mirada de soslayo, saludo o gesto hacia mí. No era especial, no como él lo era para mí.

-debes dejar de fantasear, Víctor…- Chris refunfuñó un día, el calor del verano todavía no se desvanecía del todo y nos encontrábamos sentados bajo la sombra de un sauce esperando la hora de ir por la cena –Te has pasado ya dos semanas suspirando por no sé qué… ¿por qué mejor no sales con esa chica que te invitó la última vez?, ¿cuál era su nombre…?

-¿te refieres a Min-soo?- fruncí el ceño, tratando de enfocarme en la conversación, en lugar de seguir con la mirada al profesor Katsuki que atravesaba por los jardines en dirección a la zona residencial para profesores –No creo que tenga muchas ganas de verme, después de que llegué tarde a nuestra última cita…

-… y no le diste un beso de buenas noches- Chris negó con la cabeza -. Has sido una cita terrible últimamente, ¿podrías decirme qué te está pasando?

Christophe no sólo era mi mejor amigo –lo convencí de que me siguiera al otro lado del mundo para no estar solo en el internado y él lo hizo-, sino mi confidente y la persona en la que más confiaba; sin embargo, lo que ocurría con el profesor Katsuki era… demasiado preciado y frágil como para atreverme a decir nada, ni siquiera a él. Era demasiado pronto.

Además, aunque Chris siempre fue bastante abierto respecto a que él no tenía ningún problema en admitir que le atraían hombres, mujeres o lo que fuesen… yo jamás me había visto envuelto en este tipo de atracción por un hombre. Nunca.

Era nuevo y extraño… encontrarme fantaseando e imaginando…

-… ¿Víctor?

Parpadeé de nuevo, volviendo mi rostro hacia él.

-volviste a ignorarme, últimamente lo haces demasiado… ¿es tan grave lo que te preocupa?

Negué con la cabeza, no era nada _grave_ , al menos no del modo en que Chris estaba pensando.

-no es nada… ya se me pasará- o eso era lo que esperaba, no deseaba sentir lo que sentía por el profesor; primeramente porque era algo imposible que él me hiciera caso y, además, sería demasiado complicado… Yo era demasiado joven y, bueno, técnicamente ilegal. Cualquier clase de pensamiento sobre una relación llegaba a la misma conclusión: estaba condenado al fracaso.

Me llevé las manos al cabello, logrando soltarme un par de mechones de la coleta, con un gesto desesperado. Chris sólo atinó a abrir más los ojos, era evidente que sabía que había algo que no quería decirle.

-nunca has sido bueno guardando secretos, Vitya…

Sonreí un poco. Eso era un eufemismo, yo realmente no sabía guardar secretor, punto.

-así que sólo me sentaré y esperaré a que te carcoma y termines escupiéndolo todo- se burló en mi cara, pero no pude prestarle completa atención porque, justo en ese momento, el profesor Katsuki se detuvo en mitad de los jardines para hablar con el director del área de ciencias, el Doctor Plisetsky.

Fruncí el ceño y dejé –únicamente por unos pocos segundos- que los celos regaran mi cuerpo, especialmente cuando los vi y escuché reír. El rostro del profesor Katsuki se transformaba con la risa, se iluminaba y su risa era cálida, deslizante como la seda… y justo ahora se le dedicaba a él.

Era bien conocido que ambos tenían una amistad muy cercana y había quien se atrevía a especular sobre más. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, el ácido de los celos llenándome de a poco.

-¡eh!, ¡Víctor!

Volví a parpadear para lograr enfocarme en Chris y olvidar que el señor Katsuki estaba riendo con alguien más.

-¿qué?

-… esto sonará extraño, si no tengo razón, pero… ¿te gusta el doc. Plisetsky?

-¡¿pero… qué?! ¡Rayos, no!- ¿cómo era que había llegado a semejante conclusión?

-bueno… empezaste a mirar en dirección de esos dos con ojos asesinos y simplemente te olvidaste que seguía aquí, así que… supuse…

-¡pues no! No me gusta el Doctor Plisetsky, además tiene qué… ¿30 años?- arrugué la frente con desagrado -¡eres un enfermo!

-en realidad tiene como 34…

-pervertido- lo interrumpí, mirándolo como si estuviese demente.

-mira, es guapo y se mantiene- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y sonriendo como sólo él podía para volver cualquier cosa lasciva -. Sería perfectamente normal que un joven inocente como tú, cayera ante sus encantos…

-¡eres un cerdo! ¡No! Ya te lo dije: no me gusta el Doc. Plisetsky- le golpeé el hombro y esperé que eso fuera suficiente para distraerlo.

Conociendo a Christophe, debí suponer que me equivocaba.

-¡entonces es el Profe Katsuki!- lo gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un par de estudiantes que pasaban a unos cuantos metros de nosotros se giraran confundidos; afortunadamente, para mí, no tan alto como para que el resto del mundo lo supiera.

Lo golpeé. Esta vez más fuerte y directo en el vientre. ¡Dios!, ¿por qué tenía que tener un amigo tan bocazas?

-¡no, idiota! ¿Y acaso quieres que todo el universo escuche lo que decimos, imbécil?- terminé mi regaño con un manotazo directo en su nuca.

Chris soltó una risita entre dientes y se encogió, negando con la cabeza.

-no hacía falta la violencia, Vitya… sólo tenías que decirme que no querías que se entere… - sonrió ladinamente, dirigiendo su mirada directo a donde los maestros continuaban hablando y sonriendo –Aunque, es bastante complicado este amor no correspondido, Vitenka, estás compitiendo con el mismísimo chico dorado aquí –soltó, apuntando al Doc. -. Estás perdido, amigo mío.

No hacía falta, ni siquiera, que lo dijera; eso era información que tenía bastante clara. Sin embargo, no le daría la razón al cabezota de Chris; al menos por el momento.

-en primer lugar: ya dije que no es así, no siento nada por ninguno de los profesores, ¿ok?- le lancé una mirada que esperaba pareciera dura y sincera –y es segundo lugar: no hay nada oficial, sólo rumores sobre ellos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Chris ladeó la cabeza, como pensando y luego terminó por afirmar con un gesto.

-bien, digamos que te creo… sólo una pequeña cosita para dejar este tema en paz, algo muy chiquito que debes hacer…

Entrecerré los ojos con suspicacia, pero sabía que si no hacía lo que dijera este tema jamás se terminaría.

-mientras no me obligues a nada loco, de nuevo –ya habían sido suficientes veces teniendo que correr para salvarnos de infinidad de situaciones extrañas o peligrosas.

-nah, es una cosita de nada…

-bien…- si mi voz no sonaba firme era enteramente su culpa y de todas las cosas insensatas que me obligaba a hacer.

-di su nombre.

-¿qué?

No podía haber escuchado bien, ¿su nombre?

-eso: sólo quiero que digas su nombre- sus ojos parecían serios, aunque la chispa de diversión rondaba por los bordes -. Su nombre completo, sé que te lo sabes.

-¿y qué probaría eso?

-compláceme…

Arrugué la frente ante la palabra.

-¡vamos! Lo dije sin esa intensión, idiota. Además, si no lo haces no te dejaré en paz.

-¡bien!- suspiré con frustración y solté:- _Yuuri Katsuki_.

Christophe sonrió e incluso soltó un par de risitas entre dientes.

-oh, amigo… estás _tan_ enamorado…

-¡no lo estoy!

-lo estás- negó con la cabeza, levantándose del pasto –y estás jodido, compañero… porque no pasará.

* * *

Hola!

Estoy aquí con el primer capítulo (uno chiquito para empezar) de este nuevo proyecto, espero sea de su agrado y decidan acompañarme en el viaje :p

Agradezco a quién ya ha dado follow o favorito al fic y también a quienes sólo se pasaron como lindos lectores fantasma... espero me digan qué opinan y estaré subiendo capítulo nuevo a inicios de la próxima semana.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	3. Capítulo II

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II. Oleaje Tranquilo.**

 _Ahora._

Dejé de pasear, deteniéndome en el final del aula, escuchando el sonido de los lápices deslizarse contra las hojas de papel. Era un sonido relajante, en especial en un día como aquel, en el que tenía los nervios de punta.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar sólo un poco y no pensar más.

La alarma del temporizador sonó, advirtiéndonos a todos que el tiempo para el examen había caducado.

-bien, es tiempo- dije, regresando hasta el escritorio y apagando el aparato-; regresen sus exámenes.

Uno a uno mis estudiantes comenzaron a entregar sus trabajos, dejándolos sobre el escritorio, y a marcharse; el aula pronto quedó vacía a excepción de mí. Recabé todas las pruebas y salí de ahí tan pronto como pude.

Desde esa mañana había tenido un presentimiento, algo que estaba recorriéndome las entrañas y hacía que la ansiedad subiera a la superficie sin ninguna dificultad. Lo había tenido desde el momento en que había leído el memo con los nombres de las personas que se integraban al departamento de letras de la universidad mientras tomaba mi primer café del día.

Había algo ahí que me tenía picando la piel.

-¡Profesor Katsuki!- gritaron a mi espalda.

Al girarme, encontré a Phichit caminado apresuradamente por el pasillo. Podía ver varios folders en sus manos y la mirada que me daba siempre que requería pedirme algo. Tenía dos opciones: continuar con mi camino y tener que verlo en cada oportunidad –porque sabía que me seguiría- o, simplemente esperar y ver qué era esta vez.

Su cabello oscuro estaba peinado con cuidado, su piel morena y sus ojos oscuros, rasgados un poco por los bordes, resaltaba en medio de la multitud en aquel sitio.

Me detuve y le esperé, intentando ignorar el hecho de que varios de mis estudiantes observaban el intercambio con suspicacia; una cosa que habían estado haciendo desde que alguien –aún no tenía idea de quién- había esparcido el rumor sobre mis verdaderas preferencias.

No tenía problemas con que lo supieran –ya había llegado a un acuerdo conmigo mismo sobre eso-, el inconveniente era que ahora parecía que cualquier hombre que se me acercara era un prospecto adecuado para ser mi pareja, al menos en sus chismosas mentes.

-Phichit, ¿qué ocurre?- la verdad es que era poco común que fuese hasta mi trabajo en horario de clases para buscarme.

-tengo un favor que pedirte, ¿sí?

Cuando procese sus palabras fue mi turno para la suspicacia.

-¿qué favor?- titubeé, algunos de sus favores tenían resultados bastante bochornosos para mí.

-el viernes tengo que hacer una sesión con un nuevo modelo masculino- explicó rápidamente, acomodándose el estuche con su cámara al hombro y las carpetas en sus manos -, lo había olvidado, así que le di el fin de semana libre a Nora y ahora no tengo a nadie de confianza que me ayude a montar las luces y la utilería en el estudio…

Casi solté un suspiro de alivio, pero me reprimí a mí mismo, no deseaba tentar a la suerte festejando antes de tiempo.

-¿quieres que sea tu asistente en la sesión?- pregunté, sólo para estar seguro. No deseaba terminar modelando junto a una excéntrica mujer italiana, como la última vez.

-sí, sólo será por un par de horas y te pagaré con sake y katsudon- soltó, con la voz de uno de esos presentadores de concursos cuando anuncian un premio -, ¿qué te parece?

-bueno…- no podía ser tan malo, ayudarlo con algo tan simple y, además, ya lo había hecho antes; siempre y cuando se atuviera a lo acordado todo estaría bien –de acuerdo.

-¡perfecto! Te llamo después para decirte la hora exacta. Ahora tengo que ir a ver a tu jefe…- sonrió un poco –tengo las fotografías que quería para los folletos de promoción de la universidad… y ya voy tarde.

-bien, nos vemos luego.

Me despedí con un gesto de mano, pero Phichit ya había dado media vuelta y estaba a medio camino hacia el área administrativa.

Seguí mi camino, ignorando las sonrisas casi cómplices de algunas de algunas de mis estudiantes -¡cómo si, realmente, supieran nada!- y esperé no encontrarme con nadie más en mi escape a la libertad de una tarde libre de horas administrativas.

Llegué al estacionamiento y pensé, por un pequeño y fugaz instante, que podría irme sin ningún otro contratiempo; pero ahí, recargado en mi automóvil se encontraba uno de mis alumnos. Suspiré.

No importaba si era sólo para preguntar una calificación –que les había dicho que les daría la próxima semana- o para pedir un aumento en la valoración de examen –algunos ya los había entregado y había roto algunas esperanzas-… no tenía deseos de hablar con ninguno de ellos en ese momento.

Además, al acércame noté algo que había pasado de alto ante mi negativa de tratar con él. En cuanto pude verlo, quise darme media vuelta y marcharme, pero era muy tarde cuando levantó el rostro y clavo sus ojos en mí.

 _¡Por favor, no! No digas nada y vete_ , fue lo único que pude pensar al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y notar sus manos jugando a la altura de su estómago con nerviosismo. Al mismo tiempo, podía percibir un sonrojo igual –odiaba mi piel tan blanca que era imposible que no notaran mi incomodidad y pudiesen confundirla con algo más-, esperé que él estuviese tan ansioso que no lo notara.

-profesor Katsuki…- su voz era baja, más que nada susurros que, de no haber estado desierto el lugar, me habría sido imposible escuchar –yo… tengo que decirle que…

Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar que este joven estudiante, cuyo nombre no podía recordar –porque había tomado la decisión, hace bastante tiempo, de que mis pupilos no fuesen nada más que apellidos enlistados sin significado o rostro- no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera de que la verdad sobre mí se hubiese esparcido así.

-… la verdad es que, en su clase yo no logro concentrarme en lo que está enseñando porque- me desconecté un segundo de mi cuerpo, que fue encerrado por el recuerdo de otro joven, en un pasado distante, que también se atrevió a decir algo parecido; aunque sus palabras removieron mucho más…

 _No puedo cerrar los ojos sin pensarlo…_

 _Mi corazón se detiene al verlo…_

 _Estoy enamorado… de ti._

Casi sonreí ante el recuerdo, mientras las palabras del presente se perdían en un abismo sin significado.

Cuán dulce había sido, cuán inocentes esas palabras. Le había arrebatado la primera confesión de amor…

Una punzada en el pecho, el eco de cómo dolía. Me encontré llevándome la mano ahí, en un acto reflejo que había logrado evitar en años enteros. Cerré mi mano en un puño e inhalé hondo, parpadeando para ver que el chico había terminado y me observaba con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

 _Cómo dolía._

-mira…- me mordí el labio, odiándome un poco al no poder, ni siquiera, recordar su nombre –la verdad es que yo…

-¿otro más?...

Fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos de nuevo, esta vez con derrota total; eso era lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar al muchacho con un gesto de total perplejidad y sorpresa, mientras Yuri se acercaba a nosotros, colocándose a mi lado y le lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa, despidiéndolo con un simple gesto de mano.

Suspiré, de ese modo las habladurías no terminarían jamás.

-… cerdo, deberías hacerles sacar cita, turno, o algo; han sido, ¿cuántos esta semana?, ¿tres, cuatro?

Gruñí por lo bajo, abriendo el carro y dejando en el asiento del copiloto las carpetas con los exámenes; después, respiré hondo antes de enfrentarme a Yuri y sus ojos verdes acerados clavados en mí. Tenía el cabello peinado con estilo elegante y despejando su rostro, dejando su palidez a la vista; las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón de vestir negro y la corbata desabrochada.

-no es gracioso- repuse, recargándome contra la puerta.

-no, supongo que para ti no lo es…- sonrió descaradamente –para mí, por otro lado…

-¡oh, calla ya!

Yuri se cruzó de brazos, recargándose a mi lado.

-ha pasado un tiempo… ¿ninguno de ellos te ha interesado en lo absoluto? Estoy casi seguro de que no han sido sólo estudiantes…

Arrugué la frente, recordando que Yuri no conocía la historia y para él sólo había sido un mal rompimiento con alguien aleatorio y sin rostro.

-no, ninguno.

-sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, fue hace mucho y creo que necesitas… simplemente volver a intentarlo.

- _sea lo que sea_ … -qué manera de nombrarlo, negué con la cabeza y le miré esperando entendiera, estaba cansado –no fue sólo un "lo que sea" y no he vuelto a "intentarlo" no sólo porque no me apetece, sino que tampoco he encontrado a nadie que me haga replantearlo.

-eso rompe mi corazón- se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto ofendido, pero pude ver la sonrisa en sus labios - ¿nadie?, ¿no lo has pensando… con ese chico tailandés?

Solté una risa baja y negué repetidamente.

-no, definitivamente no con Phichit.

-hum… ¿De la Iglesia?

-creo que a estas alturas él y Guang Hong deben estar llenando algún papeleo para un vientre de alquiler o el departamento de adopciones…

-¿qué?- se rascó la barbilla con confusión -¿no llevan sólo un par de meses saliendo juntos?

Afirmé riendo ante el recuerdo de la última vez que los vi juntos, hablando sobre edredones y papel tapiz.

-les golpeó duro- aseguré.

-eso parece…- vi su mirada perderse por completo lejos de ahí –a veces me pregunto, ¿cómo será…? –soltó en voz baja, prácticamente sin darse cuenta y, luego se interrumpió al notar que había dicho eso en voz alta.

A mí no me hacía falta preguntarme, ya lo sabía. Ese era el problema.

-de cualquier forma…- dijo, incorporándose –debo volver al trabajo y tú necesitas salir a una cita de nuevo, es en serio… no deberías estar solo, cerdo.

-¿y quién dijo que estoy solo? Estás aquí siempre para ser una espina en mi costado…

-pero no puedo calentarte por las noches.

Solté una risa cargada de todo menos humor.

-creo recordar que ese era el problema…- lo habíamos intentado, una vez. No hizo falta repetirlo.

-adiós, Katsuki. Hay un novato profesor al que tengo que golpear hoy…- refunfuñó entre dientes -¿por qué tenías que renunciar, ahora tengo un montón de inútiles que no saben hacer un plan anual ni aunque los golpee en el trasero?

-¿un montón?

-han sido dos, hasta ahora y… además llegó un nuevo maestro de música, al que parece que no le gusta nada eso de seguir el programa del Departamento de Educación…- rechinó los dientes –es a quien tengo que ir a poner en su lugar ahora. Cómo si ser Rector no fuese lo suficientemente difícil con todos esos chicos tarados y sus papis sobreprotectores.

-bien, bien- levanté las manos para protegerme, parecía que estaba a punto de morderme -. Entiendo, día difícil. Ve. Adiós.

-nos vemos.

Cuando vi a Yuri perderse en el tráfico, me subí a mi carro y recorrí todo el camino a casa; no sintiéndome tranquilo hasta que me encerré ahí. Preparé mi cena –una poco saludable cena congelada- y me senté en mi sofá para ver una película que no podía importarme menos.

No fue hasta que rutina me absorbió que pude respirar tranquilo, achacando mi paranoia a simple estrés por ser final de semestre. Mañana me levantaría y continuaría con mi vida gris, como siempre y podría, simplemente, seguir.

 **Viernes. 6:30. Gracias por esto.**

En algún momento de la noche, el mensaje de texto de Phichit llegó a mi celular y la inquietud volvió.

* * *

¿Quién será ese nuevo modelo?, ¿qué es lo que encontró Yuuri en la lista de nuevos ingresos para ponerlo tan nervioso?, ¿por qué no le interesa Phichit?... eso lo veremos más adelante... o no :P

Hola!

Vuelvo con este nuevo capi, mientras continúo con la edición del extra navideño para In infernum C: ... espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones. Agradezco muchísimo sus lecturas, favs y follows n.n

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	4. Capítulo III

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III. Observador de mariposas.**

 _Antes._

Miré de nuevo la silenciosa biblioteca –o, más bien, una de sus esquinas- con demasiada atención para alguien que, supuestamente, sólo estaba mirando un poco… paseando descuidadamente por ahí. Era muy malo actuando.

Aunque la verdad sea dicha, había aprendido un poco en el transcurso de esas semanas: como el fino arte de leer mientras espías, contestar preguntas complicadas mientras tus ojos se pierden por caminos que no deberían ser transitados; incluso, había logrado aprender a aparentar indiferencia cuando lo que quería era saltar de alegría o derretirme ante un simple cumplido a uno de mis trabajos.

En ese momento, sin embargo, toda habilidad aprendida se me había ido de las manos y ahora estaba observándolo descaradamente; la forma en que su mejilla estaba apoyada sobre su mano y ojeaba tranquilamente su libro; cómo era que la luz se proyectaba contra su cabello, despertando los matices caobas en él o cómo se enrojecía su labio inferior cuando lo mordía inconscientemente.

Suspiré.

¡Dios!, sonaba como un tonto perdido y… ¡es que eso era!

Era un adolescente bobo que había caído en enamoramiento total por su maestro, un completo cliché. Si estoy fuese uno de los ejercicios de escritura creativa del profesor Katsuki, lo reprobaría sólo por pensar en algo como eso y ponerlo en papel. Patético, eso es lo que era.

A veces tenía ganas de patear mi propio trasero y hacerme avanzar y seguir. Salir con una de las amigas que Chris seguía presentándome y, simplemente, avanzar; pero no podía –suspiré, de nuevo-, no cuando de sólo verlo sentía… mariposas, danzando felices en mi estómago. Cientos de ellas.

No estoy seguro de qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice a continuación, lo único que sabía era que mis pies se encontraban avanzando hacia él –de forma medianamente estable- y terminé sentándome justo enfrente. Esperando ser notado.

El profesor levantó los ojos de su lectura para clavarlos con las cejas fruncidas hacia mí, antes de reconocerme y ofrecerme una de esas sonrisas tranquilas e impersonales que estaba acostumbrado a verle dirigidas hacia el alumnado. No había nada más ahí, nada que me hiciera creer que podría –de alguna forma- llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo. Pero oye, eso era bueno, de ver algo ahí… probablemente hubiera sencillamente muerto fulminado ahí.

-señor Nikiforov…- soltó a modo de saludo, parpadeando un poco y colocando su bolígrafo en el libro a modo de separador -¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

¿Qué puedes hacer por mí? Oh, cielos… _qué podía hacer yo por usted_ , esa era una cuestión más interesante. Y remotamente improbable. Me sonrojé, encontrándome pensando esa cantidad de… obscenidades.

-ah… yo… -mis ojos buscaron cualquier cosa alrededor, algo que pudiese ser una excusa medianamente decente para estar ahí sentado, sin invitación.

-¿señor Nikiforov?- repitió, apremiándome y dándome a entender que no tenía todo el día, evidentemente.

Fue entonces que vi el libro entre sus manos, no era una de esas obras que se solicitaban en la escuela y de aquellos de los que pedía ensayos; en realidad era una lectura peculiar para un maestro, suponía. La literatura "basura" –término que utilizó el maestro que nos había dado en primer año, no yo- no era algo que yo hubiese asociado con él.

-no pensé que disfrutara a Dan Brown- dije, intentando que el temblor nervioso no se notara, mucho.

La esquina de sus labios se elevó, en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Me estremecí por dentro –una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome los nervios-. Era una sonrisa diferente, casi de verdad… y era para mí.

-bueno, hay aspectos que debe seguir trabajando- explicó, como si hiciera falta defenderse o convencerme -; pero, en general, me gusta su prosa y la forma en que construye la trama… es entretenido y, a veces, es todo lo que necesitas de un libro.

-¿algo más simple que Homero y La Ilíada?- cuestioné, intentando alargar sólo un poco más la conversación.

Soltó una risa baja y negó con la cabeza, como si hubiese hecho un buen chiste.

-sí, algo más simple que Homero y Ilíada.

-o denso como Shakespeare…

-¿qué tiene contra Shakespeare?- frunció la frente.

-nada, en realidad… pero era bastante _intenso-_ fue mi turno de explicar mi punto -. Quiero decir, sus personajes vivían todo a los extremos, el amor, la locura, los celos, la venganza y… era todo tan rápido; aunque supongo que se debe en parte al formato, como sea… todo lo vuelve bastante denso, incluso cuando intentaba no serlo. Sólo hay que mirar a Otelo… o a Romeo.

El profesor Katsuki guardó silencio, provocándome mayor nerviosismo; sin embargo, parecía estar considerando lo que había dicho.

-comprendo el apunte sobre Otelo pero, ¿por qué Romeo?- la pregunta me descolocó, sólo por el hecho de que parecía, genuinamente, querer saber mi respuesta.

-bueno, la obra inicia con él perdido de amor por Rosalina y, al ver a Julieta, se olivada de ella y se ahoga de amor por Julieta… hasta que muere como consecuencia de ello.

-puede que tengas razón…- concluyó al final, acomodándose los lentes en un movimiento inconsciente –es posible que todas sus historias sean un poco densas si lo vemos así.

Sonreí, porque había logrado –no estaba seguro de cómo- mantener una pequeña conversación –bueno, hilar un par de frases con éxito- casi decente con él y eso era… fantástico.

Mientras mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho, lo observé cambiar de postura en la silla y darle un vistazo de reojo a su libro; era muy probable que estuviese evaluando en su cerebro la forma más amable y cortés de decirme que me largara y le dejara continuar con su lectura. Además, el tema ya había sido zanjado y no podía reunir las palabras adecuadas para alargar ese diálogo.

Enrojecí, sintiéndome torpe de nuevo. Debía salir de ahí.

-ah, sí… bueno, espero disfrute su lectura, señor Katsuki- salté de mi asiento y balbuceé una despedida -… quizá pueda decirme después, ¿si le gustó el final?

-¿eso significa que es bueno?

-o quizá que no lo es- sonreí y salí de ahí.

La sonrisa no se me borró en… bueno, todo el día. Incluso cuando Chris se burló sin piedad de mí, por la "cara de idiota" –según sus propias palabras-, mientras estábamos sentados en bajo nuestro árbol habitual al final del día.

-así que…- soltó, poniéndose serio, un poco -¿qué pasó para que tengas esa cara?

-nada.

Porque de verdad no había sido nada, nada más allá de un par de palabras compartidas y el espacio ocupado alrededor de una mesa, sólo eso. Todo eso: una sonrisa sincera –aunque pequeña-, sus palabras claras y amables…

-¿tiene algo que ver con el profe Katsuki?- preguntó cuándo notó que no diría más.

-no hablaré de esto- y tan cursi como sonaba, quería guardar el recuerdo sólo para mí; una breve burbuja de felicidad a la que podría mirar cada que la realidad sobre la imposibilidad de algo con el señor Katsuki asomara su cabeza.

-entonces es sobre él, sin duda.

Hice un movimiento con la mano, simulando un cierre cerrado en la boca.

-¡Víctor!- gruñó, negando con la cabeza –ya habíamos hablado sobre esto: no pasará.

Llevé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y recargué en ellas mi cabeza, aferrándome con fuerza al recuerdo de sus ojos interesados cuando hablé sobre Shakespeare.

-lo sé- bufé, mirándolo de reojo -, ya lo sé.

-deberías estar saliendo con Sara…

-su hermano me mataría- solté, pasándome una mano por el rostro –y no tengo ningún interés en ella.

-no- Chris volvió a negar -, es obvio que ya no tienes interés en ella o en cualquier _otro_ …

Tenía que terminar aquella infructuosa conversación y dejar es recuerdo guardado para mí; así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y que sabía que funcionaría. Cambié de tema… a uno que sabía atraería su atención.

-¿y cómo está Masumi?- solté, mirándolo fijamente y siendo testigo del sonrojo poco común en él dibujando de rojo su rostro ante su nombre – Hace tiempo que no hablas sobre él, ¿una semana, dos? _Eso_ es raro en ti, mi amigo… Sales a una cita con el tipo del que no dejabas de hablar y ahora no dices ni pío; así que… ¿qué pasa con él?

-nada- frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que repetía lo mismo que yo, con la misma urgencia de no ahondar ahí.

-así que no tenemos nada de qué hablar- concluí, dando el tema por cerrado.

Cerré los ojos y atesoré el recuerdo de esa conversación… hasta que hubo otra –el profesor Katsuki en verdad estuvo dispuesto a discutir conmigo el final de su libro y escuchar mis opiniones sobre él-, otra –él quería que discutiéramos sobre el libro que yo leía en ese momento- y otra -¿qué opina, señor Nikiforov, sobre la visión del romance según los libros de Jane Austen?, mi placer culposo-.

Las tardes en esa mesa de la biblioteca se volvieron un acontecimiento esperado y anhelado, buscaba más libros para debatir y autores y llené los estantes de mi dormitorio con todo aquello que él recomendaba. Llené también los oídos de Chris con los detalles de esas pláticas –porque hubo un punto en que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien o explotaría- y mi amigo sólo negaba con la cabeza y me repetía que eso no terminaría bien.

 _Ten cuidado, Vitya. Eres sólo un niño para él._

Supongo, que debí escucharlo; pero lo tenía ahí, dos veces por semana, listo para escucharme y dejarme beber de su simple presencia. Las advertencias no podían hacer mella en mí, mucho menos cuando lo escuchaba reír –sonrojándose, sencillamente porque así era su piel-; no, no escuché ninguna advertencia. Me dejé caer en él.

-debo irme ahora- dijo, mirando su reloj y comenzando a guardar todo lo que tenía regado sobre la mesa -, le prometí a alguien que lo llevaría a cenar en media hora y, si llego un minuto tarde tendré que soportar sus gritos hasta la próxima semana…- soltó una risa alegre, a pesar de sus palabras, casi cariñosa.

Parpadeé, cuando me di cuenta que el sol estaba terminado de ocultarse y las farolas fuera de la biblioteca ya estaban cumpliendo con su función; sin embargo, eso no fue lo que me hizo sentir como si hubiese salido de un sueño para chocar con la realidad. No, lo que me dio un baldazo de realidad fue su tono.

Estaba hablando con voz suave y alegre, cariñosa y anhelante –o algo así-; como se habla del encuentro con un amante, supuse. Porque obviamente el profesor Katsuki debía tener alguna –o alguno, esperaba-.

-¿una cita?- pregunté, sintiendo mi corazón acelerándose al esperar la respuesta, dispuesto a marchitarse ante el menor indicio de que así fuera.

-ah…- no estoy seguro de qué era lo que iba a contestar, sólo sé que en ese momento elevó su vista de sus cosas a mí y, después hacia algún lugar en mi espalda, viéndose sorprendido -¿qué haces aquí?

Tuve que girarme para ver con quién hablaba, solamente para encontrarme con el Doctor Plisetsky caminando hasta nosotros, con ese andar y presencia que hacía que todos nos quitáramos de su camino.

-tuve una reunión con algunos padres y acabo de terminar…- sonrió y, por obra del destino ácido, un halo de luz de la farola descendió sobre él, haciendo que su largo cabello rubio reluciera como oro –supuse que seguirías aquí, así que decidí pasar a recogerte e irnos.

-bien- terminó de recoger sus cosas y asintió hacia mí con un leve movimiento -. Nos vemos después, señor Nikiforov.

-nos vemos, señor Katsuki…

El doc. ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirme una mirada, antes de ayudar al profesor Katsuki con sus cosas y emprender su camino.

Si los rumores eran ciertos y ellos estaban dirigiéndose a una cita romántica después del trabajo… mi corazón probablemente se desgarraría sin remedio, casi podía ver un par de gotas de sangre en el suelo bajo mis pies y todavía no tenía una respuesta afirmativa, lo que no auguraba anda bueno para mí. Debí haberme rendido entonces, cuando aún había esperanza de supervivencia.

Debí haberlo hecho…

* * *

Hola, hola!

He vuelto con otro capítulo, mucho después de lo prometido, pero es que tuve un par de emergencias familiares que terminaron en el hospital y después vinieron los festejos decembrinos lo que no me dejó mucho tiempo para escribir... pero aquí estoy!

Un capítulo un poco lento, pero no quiero que vean la relación de Víctor y Yuuri como un insta-love, porque de ser así no se justificaría todo lo que viene, así que pido paciencia... poquita :P

Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, follows, favs y lecturas fantasma C: Quiero oír sus teorías! El próximo es un capítulo del _ahora_ , así que veremos si le atinan a quién es el modelo y por qué los nervios de nuestro japonés :P

Espero regresar con capítulo entre domingo a miércoles de la próxima semana n.n

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	5. Capítulo IV

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV. Viento que agita la marea.**

 _Ahora._

Ese viernes llegué después del trabajo directamente al apartamento de Phichit –le había llamado para avisarle y él prometió comida- y, juntos, nos encargamos de montar todo, incluyendo un fondo blanco mate, lo que auguraba una sesión básica, aunque quién era yo para comprender los entresijos de la fotografía y el modelaje.

-así que…- miré todo colocado en su lugar -¿quién viene hoy?

-¡oh!- Phichit dejó lo que estaba preparando en su portátil y me miró, probablemente recordándose que había olvidado dar esa información –bueno, es un joven que está iniciando con trabajos aquí, viene de algún país europeo post Unión Soviética, creo. Ha tenido un par de portadas en revistas italianas, españolas, francesas e inglesas… ahora quiere saltar el charco.

-¿ya tiene agencia?

-oh, sí… una importante- me guiñó un ojo y supuse que era sólo en deferencia a mi escaso conocimiento sobre el mundo del modelaje que no me dijo su nombre -, también tiene ya algunos desfiles programados, ahora su agencia me llamó para ampliar su portafolio

No pude evitar escuchar el tono burlón que utilizó y sentirme cohibido, a pesar de que no había una razón lógica para ello.

-pervertido…- solté, bromeando- supongo que me iré para entonces- después de todo, se suponía que el favor sólo se extendía hasta montar todo su equipo.

-¿me dejarás solo aquí- dramatizó, una mano en su frente con rostro entristecido -, a tu débil y pequeño amigo, para que lo recoja todo?

Me erguí –puesto que había estado terminando de conectar la última extensión a la corriente- y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados ante semejante exageración; porque si era pequeño, pero no _tan_ pequeño.

-nunca se te ha dado bien ser la _drama queen_ \- dije, negando con la cabeza -, además, no creo que cierto chico coreano piense que tu tamaño es un problema…

Aunque su tez era aceitunada, logré ver sin problema como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y evadió mi mirada.

-no sé de qué hablas.

-por supuesto que no- murmuré, dejándolo pasar y caminé hasta la barra de su estudio, que no era más que un piso completamente abierto, con muros de ladrillo amarillento expuesto y techos altos con las tuberías al descubierto; lleno de luz gracias a las ventanas que cruzaban de suelo a techo todo el lugar.

El timbre sonó fuerte en el lugar, puesto que nos habíamos quedado callados y sólo se escuchaba a volumen muy bajo uno de los CD de Abba que tanta le gustaban a Phichit. Él se levantó de su sitio frente a su escritorio y abrió la puerta. No presté mucha atención, entretenido viendo una revista que había dejado en una de las mesas adyacentes a su lugar de trabajo, ni cuando lo saludó ni cuando los escuché hablar en voz baja a ambos cruzando todo el espacio hasta el área que tenía definida como una pequeña sala de descanso –con sofás, mesas bajas y un televisor-. No presté atención alguna a sus pasos tranquilos o la ropa que traía puesta…

Hasta que escuché su risa.

El sonido vibró en mi cuerpo, mi piel se erizó –reconociéndola- y cada nervio se crispó ante ella; era baja y profunda –diferente, pero familiar-, y trajo a mis ojos una riada de recuerdos, de todos los momentos en que la había escuchado antes –Cada. Uno. De. Ellos-. Permanecí ahí, pensando…

Paralizado y pensando cómo desaparecer.

-… así que podremos trabajar desde ahí, ¿te parece bien?- oí, vagamente consciente de lo que las palabras de Phichit significaban; sin embargo, no lo retuve, mi cerebro solo estaba centrado en él y en evadir su mirada. Casi como si esperara que al no levantar el rostro de la revista no me vería.

Obviamente, eso no funcionó y el momento en que me notó fue evidente en el silencio que procedió a ello. Uno que ahogó todo el lugar, extendiéndose hasta chocar con cada pared y ventana, hasta las vigas expuestas del techo.

Phichit se percató de la atmosfera y también se mantuvo quieto y callado –algo poco común en él- mientras la mirada azul del modelo se fijaba en mí y yo, me rendía con un suspiro a sostenerla.

 _Hielo._

 _Frío._

 _Nada._

Aunque sus ojos me sostuvieron en mi sitio sin problemas… no me transmitió nada –no como cuando sus miradas eran fuego, travesura y la calidez del sol en tu cara-; simplemente vi sorpresa y luego nada.

-bueno…- soltó mi mejor amigo, colocándose entre ambos, como tratando de suavizar el encuentro –este es Yuuri Katsuki –presentó, con su voz llena de duda –aunque algo me dice que ya se conocen.

Sus ojos acabaron en los míos y lo hubiese notado, si los míos no permanecieran aferrados a los de él. No pude dejar de verlo, si bien era la peor de las ideas; de beberme su imagen –después de tantos años-.

-sí…- dijo, su voz suave y modulada; incluso dejó salir de entre sus labios una risa corta y fresca -, conozco al señor Katsuki… fui su _alumno_ , hace mucho tiempo.

-¿un exalumno? – la interrogación no se notaba tanto en su voz como en la mirada interrogante que me lanzó; esa vez si me di cuenta, ya que mis manos había ido a la mesa y habían comenzado a recogerlo todo.

-sí…- el rostro de Víctor se transformó, como si una luz interna se hubiese encendido; se formó una sonrisa en sus labios y toda su postura parecía decir que nada estaba mal… si no le veías atentamente a los ojos –creo que de eso son… ¿7 años, 6?

 _Siete años. Eran siete años._

-sí… bastantes, ¿cierto?- reí bajo y agudo, metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos y mirando de forma convulsa hacia la puerta –Bueno, creo que ya deben empezar y los estoy distrayendo, así que los dejaré solos un rato y después vendré a ayudarte a recoger, ¿está bien?

Phichit parpadeó con mayor sorpresa, si eso era posible, y negó con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿por qué tan pronto?- la voz de Víctor era suave, palabras saliendo de sus labios de forma suave, buscando hechizar y convencer –Me gustaría platicar con alguien a quien conozco entre las tomas… saber qué ha hecho, _profesor_ –sonrió.

Algo helado recorrió mi espalda, un presentimiento; era la misma sensación que suponía debías tener cuando te encontrabas de frente con un animal cazando, uno que había puesto la mirada en ti y sabías –dentro de ti- que eras su presa. Te devorará. Sin embargo, no podía reconciliar el por qué la experimentaba en ese momento.

-ah, nada… nada interesante, al menos- contesté, tratando de comenzar a avanzar hacia la puerta, aunque los tenía a los dos en medio.

-¿cómo volverte modelo?- bromeó, otra vez esa sonrisa y mi temblor interno aumentó.

-ah, sí… nada como volverme modelo…

Phichit comenzó a encender las luces y tomó su cámara, haciendo evidente que yo no iría a ningún sitio –no podría escapar- hasta que Víctor lo decidiera; al menos, no de forma medianamente digna.

-¿Víctor?- llamó -¿podemos empezar?

-por supuesto- la forma en que me vio, me retaba -, espero se quede, profesor Katsuki.

Así que me quedé, si bien no tenía muy clara la razón, mientras la sesión se llevaba a cabo… y observé.

Los flashes destellaban uno tras otro, cegándome una y otra vez, por segundos; mis ojos perdiendo de vista por esos pequeños instantes al modelo, pero eso no importaba porque ya tenía su imagen grabada tras los parpados. Tatuada en mi cerebro. Él riendo a todo pulmón, él leyendo cuando la luz del atardecer acariciaba su piel en una biblioteca vacía, él… viéndome, besándome, tocándome… amándome. Llorando. Despidiéndose. Odiándome.

Piel blanca -como leche, frágil cual porcelana y, sabía, suave cual terciopelo-, complexión ágil y estilizada, labios rosados y delgados –como pétalos de flor-, el cabello platinado sólo cubriéndole uno de sus ojos azules -¡esos ojos!,¡tan azules!-; azules como zafiros y El Caribe, todo junto.

Tragué el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y me obligué a seguir mirando, a continuar viendo la forma en que su cuerpo, delgado y elegante, se movía para la cámara de Phichit mientras la misma pregunta se repetía en mi cabeza sin fin: ¿cómo no lo sabía?, ¿por qué no sabía esto?

Debería haberlo sabido, debería haber estado preparado.

Hace siete años cerré una puerta y nunca esperé que se volviera a abrir, no de forma tan intempestiva o _… ¿Cómo es que no sabía que era modelo?, ¿cómo era posible que no haya visto ninguna de esas portadas que había mencionado Phichit_ –él tenía montones por todo su estudio y departamento, de Europa, Asia, Latinoamérica, jamás se perdía nada _-?, ¿cómo, cómo, cómo…?_

El tiempo que pasé sentado en la salita siendo testigo de cambios de ropa, poses y lentes de cámara, se deslizó más rápido de lo que pensé; antes de percatarme del hecho, había terminado y Phichit y Víctor estaban ultimando detalles frente a la computadora del primero. Hablaban en voz baja y fue el momento en que comprendí que debía –ahora sí muy en serio- emprender la huida.

Me puse de pie e inicié a ocuparme del equipo de mi amigo, guardando y desmontando todo con cuidado. Debía ser cuidadoso –no pretendía causarle ningún problema a Phichit con su costoso equipo- y rápido.

-… ¿qué opinas, Víctor?- no había prestado atención a su previo intercambio, hasta que algo en el tono de Phichit le hizo girar la cabeza -¿quieres acompañarnos?

 _¿Qué?, ¿a dónde?_

-no deseo imponerme- Víctor parecía realmente apenado, casi le creyó.

-pero no has tenido tiempo de conversar con Yuuri, ¿verdad?- mi mejor amigo estaba comportándose como… como un dolor en el culo, la verdad; ¿es que no notaba que no quería estar cerca de él?, o peor, lo había hecho y me obligaba a hacerlo –Vamos, cenamos un poco de katsudon, ramen y sake; charlamos un rato y ustedes se ponen al corriente…

-suena bien para mí.

La sonrisa de Víctor fue _voraz_ , de nuevo era un depredador mirando a su presa y esa, era yo.

-okey- me escuché susurrar, porque… ¿qué otra cosa me quedaba por hacer?

Habían sido siete años, no podía seguir huyendo mucho tiempo más. Quizá era el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hice. De enfrentarlo a él.

* * *

Hola!

Vengo con nuevo capi, espero que les guste... me pregunto si alguna adivinó quién sería el modelo (aunque no era tan difícil de adivinar :P ); como siempre Phichit es el principal impulsor del victuuri y no podía dejar de plasmar un poco de ello aquí (si bien no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó hace 7 años...) xD

Próximo capítulo viene del pasado y veremos más de cómo eran Yuuri y Víctor como maestro y alumno... se abren las apuestas para saber por qué todo terminó como terminó y para ver quién dará el primer paso hacia el _romance._.. é.é

Agradezco mucho, mucho sus reviews (a las que me alcanzaron desde In Infernum hasta aquí: mi eterno amor), favs, follows y lecturas fantasmas... son el alimento que nutre mi musa escritora (que estuvo dormida muchos años, pero despertó con Yuuri-cerdito y Víctor-pompas de oro)

Les adora:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	6. Capítulo V

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V. Cazador de mariposas.**

Desde algún punto fuera de mí, observé mi mano moverse lentamente… el dedo meñique extendiéndose sobre la superficie de la mesa despacio, con el cuidado que pondría un neurocirujano, abarcando el escaso espacio entre nosotros. Vi a mi dedo convulsionar y caer, sin lograr llegar a su destino.

Suspiré internamente y elevé mis ojos para comprobar que mi misión fallida no hubiese sido descubierta, pero el señor Katsuki tenía toda su atención puesta en el libro que leía. Bueno, por lo menos no moriría de vergüenza ese día.

Aun así, todavía deseaba extender mi mano –ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo de verdad- y tocar la suya; comprobar por mí mismo qué tan suave era su piel, el tacto exacto de toda aquella apariencia de porcelana cara. Mi mano temblaba.

Toda mi extremidad vibró ante la simple cercanía y la necesidad de extenderse y llegar a él.

Han sido semanas enteras así, escuchando su suave respiración mientras lee con tranquilidad, el inconfundible sonido de sus dedos pasando las páginas y la calidez de su cuerpo irradiando contra el mío. Anhelando.

En algún punto, él dejaría el libro y me miraría –o lo haría yo, casi siempre era yo, la impaciencia me ganaba la mitad del tiempo- y conversaríamos… todo empezaría con una pregunta simple, sobre lo que leemos la mayor parte del tiempo -¿le está gustando?, ¿qué opinas de Emma?, ¿debería Harry dejar de idolatrar a Dumbledore?-; otras veces, sobre el clima o las clases -¿tiene problemas con física, señor Nikiforov?, ¿te gusta la historia?, ¿prefieres las matemáticas o las ciencias?-… y sería en ese intercambio donde comenzarían a desvanecerse muy poco a poco las distancias.

-Víctor…- me dijo un día, sin venir mucho a cuento; mientras ambos leíamos. Mi nombre en sus labios me dejó paralizado, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos -¿quieres un café? Saldré por uno a la máquina.

-ellos… ellos no nos dejan comer aquí- solté, enredándome con mi propia lengua y lanzando lo primero que me vino a mente.

-no te preocupes, soy amigo de la señora Flannagan, mientras no hagamos ningún desastre no habrá problemas- sonrió, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que provocó en mí. Salió por su café y uno para mí, aunque lo pedí sólo porque no recordaba decir algo más.

Había dicho mi nombre –mi nombre de pila, sin ningún formalismo de por medio-.

Bebí mi café cuando regresó, pero no volví a mi lectura, estuve demasiado ocupado ensoñando con las mil otras formas en que podía decir mi nombre, los otros miles de escenarios en los que podría suceder. Preguntándome si yo también podía llamarlo por su nombre… Yuuri. ¿Qué se sentiría decirlo en voz alta?

Semanas enteras, soñando.

Hablando con honestidad, no tenía idea alguna de cuánto más podría aguantar antes de hacer una cosa desesperada; Chris estaba harto de escucharme suspirar y yo como que comenzaba a cansarme de mis ciclos repetitivos de auto-sabotaje y leves chispazos de valentía que duraban sólo pequeños ratos.

Debía hacer algo… cualquier cosa. O explotaría.

-¿Víctor?

Parpadeé y levanté el rostro, dándome cuenta que había estado viendo las mismas veinte líneas sin comprender nada.

-¿sí?

-lo siento, te veías un poco… absorto, pero no en tu lectura- su voz era suave y era una de esas tardes en que todos habían preferido hacer cualquier otra cosa menos acudir a la biblioteca; había sol afuera, lo que lo hacía una decisión comprensible; así que parecía un sitio adecuado para mantener una conversación sin interrupciones. Porque sí, también lo había calculado, por sí me atrevía -¿está todo bien?

-yo… ah- sentí mi lengua volverse inútil dentro de mi boca y mi cerebro intentar funcionar, luchando duro por mantenerse a la altura –sí… está bien…

¿Por qué no me preguntaba sobre el libro? Usualmente mi cerebro podía procesar mejor ese tipo de información impersonal mucho mejor; aunque –miré el libro en mi regazo, al que no estaba comprendiendo de nada- quizá no era la mejor opción.

-¿estás seguro?, hoy pareces bastante distraído… ¿pasó algo con tus materias?

-no… eso- fruncí el ceño, tratando de ponerme en orden y no verme como un completo idiota -, la escuela y eso están bastante bien, sin problemas…

-bien –una sonrisa suave formándose en sus labios y yo… toda mi concentración se perdió de la conversación, sólo podía ver _esos_ labios y pensar en… -¿… qué crees?

Parpadeé. Duro. ¿Qué dijo?

-¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?- pude escuchar verdadera preocupación en su voz, un sentimiento real por mí.

-… - escupí un sonido sofocado, tragándome el nudo de desesperación y miedo y… todo que tenía en la garganta hace meses –no…

-¿no? – sonó sorprendido, sus ojos preocupados.

-verá… -dije, deteniéndome solamente para comprobar la privacidad de esta charla, lo que menos quería era que mi rechazo fuese público –hay _alguien_ , en la escuela, que… hace que yo… _no puedo cerrar los ojos sin pensarlo_ \- arrojé sin sentido y casi sin respiración, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse y mi corazón palpitar acelerado en mi pecho – _mi... mi corazón… se detiene al verlo…_

Observé el cambio en la expresión del profesor, obviamente no esperaba algo como aquello.

-¡oh, vaya!… - sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa rara y su rostro también se coloreó un poco de rojo –no esperaba que tuvieses problemas románticos, supuse… -se rascó la cabeza con algo parecido a la vergüenza –bueno, eres muy buen amigo del joven Giacometti… ambos son populares entre las estudiantes y creí… En fin, parece que estaba equivocado. ¿Quién es la chica? Si puede saberse, claro.

Mis pensamientos tardaron sólo un segundo de más en comprender lo que él había concluido de mi pequeña diarrea verbal, pero yo sentía que debía continuar –hacerlo entender ahora- o no podría tener el valor de hacerlo una vez más.

-no es una _chica_ \- respondí, siendo perfectamente claro en ese punto –es un hombre, mayor.

Fue entonces que toda su expresión se transformó, pasando de la sorpresa a la franca confusión. ¡No tenía ni idea! Mes tras mes, estando ahí… en cada clase o pasillo que lo encontraba, perdido sin remedio y él, no lo había notado.

-uh, uhm, ¿un… un hombre?- tartamudeó un poco, quizá el impacto de la noticia era demasiado grande y estaba encontrando una forma amable de decirme que le desagradaba y no quería volver a reunirse conmigo jamás -¿estás seguro?

-¿disculpe?- no comprendía en que podía yo estar confundido.

-¿estás seguro de que te sientes atraído por un hombre?- su voz se modificó un poco, desde la impresión inicial hasta adoptar ese tono y timbre que tienen todos los adultos, en especial los maestros, cuando quieren "ayudarte" o "guiarte" en temas que suponen tú no comprendes; un tonito irritante, pero que no cae del todo en la condescendencia.

-no es que me sienta _atraído_ por un hombre, señor Katsuki- me encontré hallando mi voz a mitad de conversación, tropezándome menos con las palabras y logrando acercar mi discurso al intercambio que había soñado antes -. Es que cuando lo veo, las palabras se me quedan atascadas en la garganta, las palabras _verdaderamente_ importantes, y entonces tengo que hablar de tonterías para llenar el silencio y que no piense que soy un idiota; es que cuando lo tengo cerca, tengo que frenarme _cada una de las veces_ de tocarlo, para que no crea que estoy loco y jamás vuelva a dirigirme la palabra.

"No es sólo que piense que es _guapo_ , es que paso sus clases pensando qué tono de cabello tienen _exactamente_ … -ni siquiera me frené cuando me percaté que había dicho demasiado, sólo le vi abrir los ojos mucho más ante las implicaciones: es un maestro –Lo miro cada que puedo y sueño con él. No sólo me siento atraído por él, estoy seguro que _lo quiero_.

El silencio reinó y, aunque cada una de mis palabras las dije en algo sólo más alto que un murmullo, pareció que éstas quedaron resonando en cada rincón de la biblioteca con cada una de sus implicaciones.

La sorpresa en el señor Katsuki no lo fue para mí, no después de darme cuenta que había sonado –quizá- demasiado vehemente.

-me disculpo- susurró, después de un tiempo, mirando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿por qué?

-por pensar que tus sentimientos por este hombre fuesen superficiales y, de esta forma, menospreciarlos- me lanzó una mirada apenada de reojo -, siempre que pienso en el amor juvenil lo veo como algo pasajero y poco profundo; sin embargo, como me has dejado claro, obviamente es una idea errónea. Por eso me disculpo.

-no tiene por qué…- no quería sus disculpas, quería… ¡que entendiera que se trataba de él!

-entonces… ¿este maestro, sabe lo que sientes por él?, ¿quieres que lo sepa?

Sus ojos cafés se clavaron en mí, toda su persona dejándome saber que estaba escuchando –en serio-.

-a veces…- dije, un nudo volviéndose a formar en mi garganta, pero no le dejé callarme –creo que él lo nota en ocasiones… no soy muy bueno ocultando este tipo de cosas y la verdad es que paso mucho tiempo con él… con un pretexto bastante débil.

Parpadea, quizá con algo de reconocimiento.

-a veces, quiero decírselo _tanto_ que pienso que voy a gritar en medio de su salón, del patio, en los pasillos o _la biblioteca_ cuando estamos leyendo…

Ahí estaba. No podría dejar más lugar a dudas, ¿cierto? No podía concebir que no comprendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle, ¿verdad? A menos claro, que tuviese la intención de hacerme sufrir durante todo este proceso, mucho más.

-oh, Dios… Víctor yo… no- sus ojos alarmados hicieron el mismo barrido por el lugar que habían hecho los míos, buscando testigos de este momento, no encontrando ninguno –No, Víctor… señor Nikiforov…

Vi el momento en que planeaba ponerse en pie, así que hice lo que nunca pensé que lograría. Tomé su mano, mis dedos temblorosos extendiéndose sobre ella y apretando –no lo suficiente, no tenía el valor de retenerlo de verdad-.

-no se vaya… sí, si lo que quiere es mandarme al demonio, hágalo – tragué ruidosamente y sentí mi corazón chocar alocadamente contra mis costillas -; pero no se vaya sólo así. Ha sido difícil decirlo en voz alta… no se vaya.

Se dejó caer en la silla, simplemente mirándome.

-no pasará.

Bajé la mirada a mi mano sobre la suya, aferrándome tanto como a su tacto como al simple hecho de que no me había alejado todavía.

-lo sé.

-entonces… ¿por qué…?

Respiré hondo antes de contestar, ya había dado el salto y dicho todo, ¿qué más daba sólo un poco más?

-lleva meses carcomiéndome…

-¿ _meses_?- su expresión fue dolorosa, a pesar de que no sabía si era dolor por él o por mí.

-tenía que decirlo o me volvería loco –terminé, sin saber qué más podía decir.

-esto no sólo está mal, Víctor… eh, señor Nikiforov- se mordió el labio inferior, un movimiento que me distrajo por completo de todo lo demás y llevó mi atención completa hacia ese labio rojo y magullado -; eres un estudiante, menor de edad… nada más que una relación de profesor/alumno podrá existir entre nosotros. ¿Señor Nikiforov?, ¿Víctor?... _¡¿Víctor?!_ ¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo?

Parpadeé, de nuevo despertando de un ensueño, producido solamente por la duda sobre que sombra de rojo tenían sus labios y qué sabor podrían poseer…

-¿quiere eso decir que no le molesta el hecho de que sea hombre?

Lo sentí tensarse contra mi mano y lo miré parpadear con sorpresa, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que podían significar las palabras que _no_ pronunció en su breve discurso de rechazo.

-… el que seas un hombre o mujer no significa nada- soltó, notando por fin mi mano confinando la suya y apartándola con rapidez, mis manos picaban por volver a extenderse y tomarla -, porque no eres más que un estudiante.

-¿de verdad?- presioné, encontrando dentro de mí todo aquello que pensé perdido cuando caí por él; toda la confianza y coquetería que me caracterizaba y que Chris, horrorizado, me había dicho que estaba olvidando. Yo era Víctor Nikiforov, quien antes de enamorarme a lo tonto, había ido por ahí rompiendo corazones -¿Con cualquier otro podría pasar las tardes como conmigo?

-sólo intercambiamos puntos de vista sobre libros, Víctor… no trates de convertirlo en algo más.

-bien, supongamos que sólo es eso…

- _sólo_ es eso.

-como diga- seguí, como si no me hubiese interrumpido, estaba seguro… casi, de que tenía algo de razón ahí -, entonces… ¿por qué sigue aquí, hablando conmigo? ¿Por qué no has huido de mí?... ¿No deberías estar llamando al rector para pedir mi cambio a otra clase?- había deslizado intencionadamente la informalidad en mi discurso, si él podía llamarme Víctor y yo ya me había confesado por completo, ¿por qué no saltar una línea más?

-estoy intentando ser empático- se excusó, poniéndose de pie -, pero tienes razón… tal vez debería hacer todo eso, en este momento. Has cruzado un límite aquí, Víctor… ah, señor Nikiforov. Creo que será nuestra última reunión aquí.

-¿cruzar un límite?- fruncí el ceño y también me puse de pie, quitándome el cabello del rostro en un movimiento molesto –esto no ha sido cruzar un límite… _aún_.

-adiós, señor Nikiforov.

Sonreí. Maliciosamente.

-adiós… Yuuri.

Los ojos como platos fueron sólo el segundo de sorpresa e impresión que requería, me abalancé con prisa, mis labios chocando descuidadamente contra los suyos; una presión suave y simple –no buscaba nada más allá de mostrar un punto: aún no ha visto nada-. Un instante de presión –de piel suave y aliento cálido- antes de girarme para tomar mis cosas y salir de ahí.

Procuré no mirar atrás, no quería ver su rostro –si le había gustado o disgustado, quizá asqueado- ni enfrentarme a lo que podría decirme.

Sólo quería engancharme a la sensación –ese pequeño chispazo de triunfo- de su boca contra la mía y su respiración golpeando contra mi piel. _¡Lo había besado!,_ un beso pequeñito… pero eran _sus_ labios.

Ahora sólo hacía falta esperar para saber si tenía que ir llamando a su padre por una expulsión o… o, si Yuuri decidía no contar nada y darle otra oportunidad para acercarse a él.

Cuando los días pasaron sin que nadie lo llamara a la oficina del rector -si bien Yuuri lo evadió todo el tiempo-, tuvo su respuesta.

* * *

Hola!

Regreso con nuevo cap, regresando al pasado y reencontrándonos con el Víctor que todos conocemos y amamos :D

Agradezco muchísimo los favoritos, follows y lecturas fantasma, son el alimento de mi musa escritora :*

El próximo capítulo veremos cómo va esa salida con Víctor y Yuuri en el "presente"... hagan sus apuestas c:

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	7. Capítulo VI

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

 **Recomiendo escuchar a Flora Cash - You're somebody else**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI. Mar Agitado**

 _Ahora._

Pudo haber sido peor.

El restaurant se encontraba tranquilo y el ambiente era relajado, la comida era buena –o eso imaginaba, puesto que no había más que picado un par de cosas que me supieron a nada- y podía ver a mi amigo disfrutando del momento, cotilleando sobre cómo fue que Víctor llegó hasta donde se encontraba.

Pasando de la universidad de Oxford a hacer una prueba para una agencia cuando un cazatalentos lo encontró, logrando firmar y comenzar a escalar desde ahí. Breves apariciones en comerciales, desfiles y editoriales… _¿Cómo no lo sabía?, ¿cómo logré evadir toda esa difusión mediática tan sencillamente?, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?_

La conversación fluyó casi sin problemas, al menos si no se tenía el cuidado de mirar más allá de la superficie. Si no prestabas atención a la forma en que nunca mencionamos algo remotamente personal, o cómo era que la mirada de Víctor se enfriaba cada que caía sobre mí y tomaba cada oportunidad para hacer comentarios puntillosos y que sólo servían para incomodarme.

-… entonces, ¿cómo es mi amigo como maestro?- preguntó Phichit, bebiendo tranquilamente e ignorando, o no notando, la atmosfera a nuestro alrededor -¿es bueno?

No quería saberlo. No me gustaría la respuesta…

-oh, claro…- una sonrisa fría, casi amargada –disfruté aprender _todo_ con él.

Me atraganté ante el doble sentido que le imprimió a tan mínima expresión y agradecí, internamente, que mi amigo se limitara a afirmar con un gesto y continuara como si todo estuviese bien y normal.

-¡qué bien! Siempre me lo pregunté… si sus alumnos le querrían…- mi mejor amigo pasó el brazo sobre mis hombres y me dio un apretón amistoso –siempre le ha costado trabajo hacer amistades, tenía la esperanza de que fuese mejor maestro…

Apenas soltó las palabras, observé el cambio en Víctor –la manera en que sus hombros se tensaron y su mandíbula se apretó-, lo incómodo que resultó sólo escuchar esa palabra –aunque estuviese siendo utilizada en un sentido diametralmente distinto- y me di cuenta… que todavía le conocía. Si bien, tal vez, era el simple eco del pasado. Había una parte de mí, que conocía –y reconocía- una parte suya.

-pero es siempre tan buen amigo conmigo, que tenía la esperanza que así fuera- finalizó Phichit, bebiendo otro sorbo a su vaso de sake.

-oh, sí…- la voz de Víctor no dejó ver nada –todos le apreciaban bastante.

Había sido suficiente. Tenía que salir de ahí.

-bueno- miré mi reloj, no era muy tarde y no quería dejarlos solos del todo; pero tenía la necesidad de escapar y parecía haber pasado el tiempo suficiente para no parecer desesperado -, mañana tengo que llevar a cabo unas tutorías a mis alumnos que están por licenciarse… así que, tengo que partir.

Phichit también vio su reloj y afirmó con la cabeza.

-tienes razón, yo debo llevar unas muestras de fotografías a una revista- sonrió -; es la segunda vez que trabajo con ellos y espero me den un contrato pronto.

-crucemos los dedos- solté sin cuidado, poniéndome ya el abrigo y levantándome de mi sitio -. Bueno, fue…

-un placer, profesor –Víctor tomó mi mano en un apretón helado y se dio la vuelta para recoger sus cosas.

-sí, eso. Nos vemos.

Me despedí rápidamente de Phichit y salí de ahí –antes de que cualquiera propusiera repetirlo-. El viento frío golpeó mi cara y observé el vaho salir de mi boca para desaparecer contra el cielo cuando suspiré. Crucé mis brazos al llegar a la calle, caminando un par de manzanas –pensando en la manera en que el pasado se había precipitado contra mí, sin aviso alguno- y miré el espacio vacío frente a mí, al detenerme.

No había estado listo para esto y presentía que nunca lo estaría después.

Sentí su presencia a mi espalda y supe que estaba parado ahí, sin la necesidad de girarme. Que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera no fue una sorpresa, como tampoco la forma en que mi corazón galopó en mi pecho. Me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté.

Su cabello era más corto –mucho más corto- que la última vez que lo vi; lo había notado en el estudio de Phichit, pero la impresión de verlo había sido tan fuerte que no noté la forma en que el nuevo corte afilaba sus rasgos… ni lo adulto que se veía. Ahora debía tener 24 años… _su cumpleaños estaba cerca_.

-señor Katsuki.

-señor Nikiforov…- esperaba escucharme en control y no como el desastre nervioso que me sentía.

-ha sido un tiempo- dijo, como si una copia de esta conversación jamás hubiese ocurrido en el estudio -¿siete años, cierto? Si lo piensa bien, las fechas casi coinciden… ¿no serían sólo unas pocas semanas de diferencia al día en que me confesé a usted en la biblioteca?

Mi corazón se calló.

Sentí el temblor llenándolo todo ante el recuerdo. Ola tras ola de su risa y su voz, de sus caricias y sus mimos. Del día en que me confesó, con toda la confianza de un joven de –todavía- 16 años cuán enamorado creía estar de mí.

Recordé también la forma en que yo había reaccionado –no lo que le dije o cómo salí corriendo-, cuán rápido había latido mi corazón y mis manos habían exigido adelantarse a tocarlo; todo lo confuso que había sido –porque era un joven atractivo, pero era eso un _joven_ y un alumno además-, pensar que él podía sentir así por mí y saber que nada debía hacerse al respecto.

Los sentimientos de culpa por querer regresar –cuando había salido de esa biblioteca huyendo hacia mi departamento- y las decenas de excusas que había encontrado para buscarlo. Sentirme más que un poco enfermo por comenzar a buscarlo con la mirada en medio de las clases y los pasillos… recordando el breve tacto de sus labios en los momentos de más oscuridad.

Probablemente él no lo supo, cuál fue su alcance y la forma en que cambio mi mundo. Seguramente aún no lo sepa.

Me remojé los labios secos con la lengua, en un gesto descuidado, en cuanto mi corazón volvió a funcionar.

-sí, supongo que es verdad…

- _supone que es verdad…_ \- escuché el murmullo irritado y di un paso atrás instintivamente ante el eco de la rabia evidente.

-Víctor… yo nunca…

Fue su turno de dar marcha atrás, poniendo distancia entre nosotros como si le hubiese asestado un golpe, sus ojos fríos –gélidos- taladrándome e impidiéndome hablar más.

-no. Señor Nikiforov… _usted_ no _puede_ llamarme así, nunca- casi mordió las palabras.

En mi pecho se encendió –como un eco lejano que se acerca de a poco- la necesidad de evitarle dolor. Quise atraerlo hasta mi pecho, como lo habría hecho en aquel tiempo y explicarle todo; reconfortarlo y hacerle entender. Era obvio que nada de eso sucedería.

-entonces… ¿a qué viene todo esto?- tuve que preguntar, mi voz cascada igual que mis nervios.

Su mirada vagó por la calle poco transitada y la pizzería cerrada a mis espaldas.

-sólo quería… _saber_.

-¿saber?, ¿qué cosa?

Me dio otra mirada de aquellas que recuerdan a los depredadores a punto de matar.

-esto…

Tal y como lo hizo la primera vez, sus labios chocaron contra los míos en un beso sorpresa; pero esa fue la única similitud entre ambos momentos.

Alivio, puro y sin diluir, corriendo por mis venas despertándolo todo a su paso. Había pasado _demasiado_ tiempo. Sus manos se engancharon en mi espalda, apretándome contra él –ahora era mucho más alto que antes- y obligándome a levantarme un poco sobre la punta de mis pies para seguir sus movimientos.

Labios cálidos contra los míos, su aliento chocando contra mi piel y su lengua explorando, reclamando algo que había sido suyo –que quizá todavía lo era un poco-; con cada segundo en que se alargaba el beso se volvía más profundo e intenso, sentía cada célula de mi cuerpo en carne viva y vibrante ante sus manos explorando y sus labios queriendo devorarme –tal vez yo deseaba ser devorado-.

Nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban vagamente como jadeos bajos y mis manos se metieron –de alguna manera- bajo su abrigo hasta alcanzar la piel de su espalda, mis pulmones se colmaron con su aroma; un quejido saltó de mi garganta cuando mordió mi labio inferior con demasiada fuerza –provocando sangre- y supe que no sólo quería _saber_ … quería _castigarme_.

El beso era doloroso como lo era intenso, cada barrido de su lengua era como un golpe y cada mordida era mi condena. Lo acepté, entregándome todo a él para que se cobrara lo que sentía todavía estaba en deuda –que yo sabía era demasiado-; así que no dije nada mientras dejaba mis labios para pasearse por mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi cuello sobre estimulado, mientras dejaba mordida tras mordida en mi piel. Le dejé hacerlo.

Le dejé hacerlo todo.

Alguien abrió la puerta del bar varios metros más allá de nosotros y el ruido nos hizo recordar dónde estábamos -¡besándonos así en medio de una infernal calle!- y saltar separándonos con torpeza. Me sentía como un adolescente siendo atrapado en mitad de un besuqueo, aunque no era ni joven ni lo que hicimos podía nombrarse de forma tan simple.

Tenía la cara completamente roja, podía sentirla palpitando caliente y había otras partes de mí que también habían reaccionado; mi cabello estaba despeinado, mi ropa estaba hecha una ruina y… ¿dónde estaban mis lentes? Tenía el difuso recuerdo de habérmelos puesto para leer en el estudio, ¿me los había quitado?

-ten.

Levanté la vista para encontrar la mano de Víctor extendida, mis anteojos colocados con cuidado ahí.

¿En qué momento…? No importaba.

Tomé los lentes y me los coloqué ignorando olímpicamente cuanto temblaban mis manos. Mientras mi respiración se asentaba, sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente: ya está, se ha acabado todo. Fin.

Inhalé profundo y me giré para despedirme, de una vez por todas. Esperando –rogando- no tartamudear o demostrar todo lo que había sido removido dentro de mí.

-así que… supongo que este es el adiós. Debo irme.

Algo parpadeó en sus ojos antes de mirarme y sonreír, frío y ácido.

- _¿adiós?_ \- una risa corta y áspera salió de sus labios –no, profesor… esto no es el adiós…

¡¿Qué?!

-creo que esta ocasión es mi turno para decidir cuándo será el _adiós_ \- sentenció, acomodándose él mismo la ropa desordenada -. Nos vemos luego, profesor.

Él fue quien se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejándome de pie ahí y completamente desconcertado.

 _Nos vemos luego,_ dijo y volvió a trastocarlo todo.

* * *

Hello!

Vuelvo con este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Agradezco como siempre a todxs lxs que se dan el tiempo de leer, dejar reviews, favoritos o follows... son los mejores!

Sin más por ahora...

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)

PD: Estoy subiendo también la historia por wattpad... aprendiendo a moverle a esa plataforma rara :p


	8. Capítulo VII

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

Recomiendo escuchar: The 1975- Falling for you

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII. Suave Aleteo.**

 _Antes._

Sentía mi rodilla rebotar sin control contra la madera de mi escritorio, el sonido desesperante de los lápices moviéndose contra el papel y los suspiros que algunos soltaban de vez en cuando –quizá también algunos bostezos-. Los minutos en el reloj sobre el pizarrón del Dr. Plisetsky, quien había estado cubriendo a nuestro maestro titular por enfermedad.

Quería salir de su clase de inmediato, era incómodo como el infierno –cada que recordaba todas las veces que los había visto en actitud amistosa con Yuuri-, continuar preguntándome si ellos tenían algo… si ese día, en que había logrado envalentonarme para confesarlo todo y robarle un beso, había terminado contándoselo todo y ambos se habían reído de mí.

Sin embargo, ya había tomado sus clases por dos semanas y el doc no me trató con otra cosa que no fuese distante interés profesional por cualquier estudiante. Lo que era un enorme alivio –de eso estaba tratando de convencerme: él no sabía nada o ya hubiese dicho o hecho algo; lo que también podía significar que ellos no estaban juntos de esa forma, porque… ¿quién podría quedarse sin hacer nada cuando hacen algo así con su novio?, ¿cierto?-.

 _Él no lo sabe_ , era mi nuevo mantra.

El timbre sonó y casi salté de mi asiento con la impaciencia impulsándome para salir pronto de ahí y correr hacia mi casillero, dejar lo que debía y continuar con mi camino hasta la biblioteca.

Habían pasado dos semanas, las vacaciones de invierno comenzarían dentro de sólo un par de días y necesitaba ver a Yuuri antes de que se fuera –porque yo no lo haría, no valía la pena ir hasta casa sólo por dos semanas sin clases; además, mis padre estaba cerrando negocios en el país, nos reuniríamos aquí-.

Era un poco tonto esperar que, después de lo ocurrido, él todavía se apareciera por la biblioteca, pero no podía acosarlo en las aulas sin levantar sospechas –además de que siempre encontraba la forma de evadirme- y no tenía idea de dónde vivía –como para convertirme en un acosador real-. Sin embargo, lo que me impulsaba era su silencio, no había ido con los directivos a pedir mi expulsión, eso… debía significar algo, ¿no?

Mientras pasaba por las pesadas puertas de madera, mi corazón retumbaba fuerte dentro de mí, era casi como si sintiera el eco de su pulso en todo el cuerpo y podía sentir el sudor frío deslizándose sobre mi piel. No recordaba estar tan nervioso nunca, ni siquiera cuando le había confesado todo a Yuuri, lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento era que él decidiera no sentir lo mismo que yo, ahora él lo sabía y había decidido guardar silencio… eso me daba esperanzas; aun así, si no aparecía y decidía alejarse de mí –sabiendo lo que me dolería- sería terrible.

Busqué en el área central, entre los pasillos de libros que podrían llamar su atención, en algunos rincones más privados –ocupados sólo por un par de estudiantes meditabundos-; incluso me metí a las áreas de libros especializados, donde no encontré más que algún profesor rezagado en mitad de una búsqueda.

Dejé salir mi aliento, derrotado; evidentemente todas mis esperanzas salieron de mí como de un globo con un pinchazo. No tenía un plan de reserva –a pesar de que Chris había insistido en que debía salir con alguien más e intentar descubrir si le interesaba a partir de los celos-, era todo. Había terminado…

Escuché el frenazo de sus pasos, la respiración aspirada de forma ruidosa y la pequeña exclamación que se le quedó atorada en la garganta. Me giré, inmediatamente, viéndolo congelado a escasos metros de mí, pareciendo por completo tomado por sorpresa, sus ojos como platos a través del cristal de las gafas–él no había esperado que yo volviera-.

La biblioteca, de por sí silenciosa, desapareció a mi alrededor. Sonreí internamente, llenándome de su presencia, que ahogaba todo lo demás.

-¡Víc...!- la vi frenarse y tragar, todavía paralizado, junto a la estantería, en la esquina a la que acababa de dar vuelta -se…señor Nikiforov.

Fruncí el ceño, observándolo cuadrarse y mirando sobre mi hombro.

-no esperaba verlo más por aquí…- hizo un gesto extraño, como medio frustrado y luego, enrojeciendo negó con la cabeza –no importa, hasta luego.

Trató de pasar por mi lado, sin siquiera dirigirme otra mirada; pero mi brazo -¡gracias al cielo mis extremidades ahora hacían lo que deseaban!- fue más rápido y mis dedos se cerraron sobre su –sorprendentemente firme- bíceps, frenándolo en seco. Todo su cuerpo tensándose a causa de ese simple toque.

Sonreí, de nuevo, y esta vez lo hice por completo, dejando que mis labios se curvaran al mirarlo a la cara –cuyo rostro estaba fijo en el frente, evitándome-. Así que eso era, bien… eso estaba muy bien.

-¿es tanto el miedo que me tienes ahora, Yuuri? ¿Escapas?- solté, completamente consciente de que no era algo que le hubiese dicho antes, porque siempre intenté agradarle de cierta manera y esas palabras eran el completo opuesto; un leve temblor recorrió el brazo que sostenía y supe que, si bien él intentaba evadirme, no era del todo indiferente.

-deja ir mi brazo- la voz que salió de sus labios era baja y nivelada, sus ojos aún puestos en la pared de libros varios metros al adelante.

-no.

-si insistes con esto, acudiré con el Comité Disciplinario- lanzó entre dientes, aunque no hizo movimiento alguno para desembarazarse de mi agarre.

-¿de verdad?- aflojé mis dedos, pero los dejé ahí, sobre la tela de su saco color gris -¿por qué no lo has hecho todavía? Estuve esperando por mi carta de presentación todos estos días…

Eso sí tuvo una reacción, su ceño se frunció y se giró –al fin- para verme, aunque lo hiciera completamente enojado.

-¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿terminar siendo expulsado a sólo un semestre de tu graduación?- gruñó en voz baja, obviamente no olvidaba dónde nos encontrábamos – que no importe todo el trabajo que has hecho lejos de casa, ¿de verdad?

-eso no es…

-¿no es qué?, ¿lo que quieres? Porque eso es lo único que lograrás obtener si insistes en ello- negó con la cabeza de forma vehemente, alejando su brazo de mis dedos que ansiosos querían volver a asirlo -. No hay forma alguna de que lo que crees querer termine bien.

-¡eso no importa!- estuve a punto de alzar la voz, pero una parte mucho más inteligente de mi cerebro recordó a tiempo que esa conversación no debía atraer testigos, así que la mantuve lo más baja que pude, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba gritar.

-¡¿no importa?! ¿Es que estás loco?- lo vi tomar la punta de bufanda que llevaba y comenzar a enredar el estambre colgando en los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras con la otra se frotaba convulsamente la frente –No puedo creer que digas algo tan tonto y sin pensarlo…

-¿qué se supone que debo pensar? Siento lo que siento por ti- solté, mis manos metiéndose en los bolsillos de mis pantalones negros, el nerviosismo que caracterizaba mi enamoramiento estúpido volviendo a hacerse cargo al ver el nivel de ira de Yuuri dirigida hacia mí.

Yuuri se detuvo. Por completo. Todos esos movimientos nerviosos que había estado ejecutando frente a mis ojos, pausaron por entero – casi no lo escuché respirar-. Dejó caer sus manos a los costados –como derrotado- y me miró con una expresión que no logré descifrar.

-debes… - su voz como que se quebró o algo, porque hizo un sonido estrangulado antes de continuar hablando – _debes_ entender… que no va a pasar nada, Víctor.

-¿por qué?, ¿por qué soy un estudiante?, ¿por qué soy hombre? ¿O por qué sales con alguien más? –me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que mis palabras brotaban como vomito verbal, no pude frenarlo si bien sabía que esto tendría un final del que me lamentaría después -¿Es eso?, sales con alguien… ¿con quién? ¿Es el Dr. Plisetsky, verdad?

-¿el quién? ¿Estás siquiera escuchando lo que dices? No, no estoy saliendo con Yuri, aunque es algo que no te incumbe… ¿no quiero hacer caso a tus locuras y debe haber un motivo oculto para ello?- gruñó, dando un par de pasos lejos de mí. Lo había enfurecido.

Había logrado hacer enojar a Yuuri, lo que era muy raro de ver –en todos los meses que tenía de conocerle, jamás lo había visto furioso-; su rostro estaba sonrojado, las manos convertidas en puños y sus cejas no podrían estar más juntas de quererlo. Vibraba con esa emoción. Era una visión extraordinaria.

Me acerqué sin pensarlo, mi rostro sobre el suyo y mi respiración chocando contra su piel.

Yuuri giró la cabeza y trastabilló hacia atrás, mirándome como si quisiera… ¿matarme? Sus manos contra mi pecho, manteniendo la distancia.

-¡no!

-¿no?- esta vez el gruñido vino de mí, aunque me refrenaba al percibir el temblor de su voy y su cuerpo; no era indiferente, en lo absoluto –Tengo sentimientos por ti…- solté, cerrando lo distancia entre nosotros, obligándolo a chocar contra la estantería a sus espaldas -¿eso no importa?

 _-no._

Reí entre dientes, tal vez le hubiese creído si no lo conociera tan bien –si no llevara semanas sólo observándolo- y él no tuviese ese tono rosado en las mejillas, si sus ojos se hubiesen atrevido a mirarme; en cambio, su cuerpo temblaba y fijó su vista en el suelo.

Teníamos casi la misma estatura, así que no tuve que hacer mucho para volver a tener mi rostro a milímetros del suyo, respirando su aliento y escuchando su respiración estremecida.

-Te quiero, Yuuri. De verdad, ¿no te importa?

Sentí su mano elevarse hasta aferrarse a la tela de mi abrigo en el hombro, su cara se levantó hacia la mía y sus ojos se fijaron, suplicantes, en los míos.

- _basta_ \- pidió, oh, tal dulcemente.

-estoy de acuerdo, paremos con esto…- murmuré, antes de inclinar mi rostro y, solamente, acariciar mi nariz contra su barbilla. Me maravillé con el sonido suave de su respiración agitándose por algo tan simple, con el aroma neto de su piel y la textura irrepetible de ella.

Aliento cálido derramándose contra mi mejilla, células latiendo con vida y nervios crispados en anticipada excitación. Mis dedos palpitando con la necesidad de extenderse y atraerlo hasta mí. Lo respiré, llenando mi pecho de él.

 _Choque eléctrico._

Como un rayo impactando justo en el centro de mi pecho, cuando sentí sus labios golpear los míos. Escalofríos recorriéndome entero y mi piel chispeando. Sus manos ciñéndose a la tela de mi espalda, apretándome contra él. Más cerca. Mucho más.

No era una simple caricia –nada remotamente parecido al beso que había robado de él-, era una danza y una conquista; eran labios moviéndose sin freno y dientes mordiendo, eran mis manos –volviéndose valientes- tomando sus mejillas, mis dedos tratando de memorizarlo entero. Era su lengua allanando mi boca y sometiendo todo a su paso.

Fueron nuestras respiraciones perdiéndose y nuestros latidos del corazón precipitándose a la carrera; nuestros cuerpos calzando perfectamente y sus dedos buscando bajo mi ropa mi espalda, yemas trazando las formas de mi columna. Fueron uñas, dejando rojizas marcas.

Fue… el separarme para respirar y ser jalado por sus manos codiciosas, devorado por sus labios hambrientos. Lo fue todo.

En algún punto, él debió recordar dónde nos encontrábamos, porque se distanció de mi boca y puso distancia entre nosotros –aunque sus manos permanecieron tocando las mangas de mi abrigo-.

El mundo volvió a mí, el sonido lejano de los otros –lo suficientemente lejos como para no preocuparme por testigos- y las siluetas de las personas caminando varios pasillos más allá entre estantes de libros.

El rostro de Yuuri estaba todo lo rojo que podía, tenía los cristales de los lentes un poco empañados y sus labios estaban rojos y bien magullados. Podía ver las emociones cruzando sus facciones –desde el completo asombro hasta la vergüenza-, era obvio que este no era el curso de acción que había planeado.

Bien por mí.

-ahora no puedes decir que no quieres lo mismo- sentencié.

-no lo quiero- susurró, bastante quedo.

Todavía sentía el calor de sus manos a través de la tela de mi abrigo, manos que permanecían sobre mis antebrazos –a pesar de que él parecía inconsciente de ese hecho-.

 _-mentiroso…_

Le besé de nuevo, algo mucho más suave y mucho más breve; esta vez, realmente sólo para dejar claro ese punto. Retirándome para ver de nuevo su rostro embelesado y sus gafas chuecas sobre su nariz.

Sonreí, colocándolas en su lugar, antes de alejarme.

-no iré a casa por las vacaciones, Yuuri…- solté sobre mi hombro –quizá podamos vernos.

-¿qué? No…

Me detuve y apunté mis labios –que suponía también debían verse un poco como una ruina-, dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa ladina.

-mañana vendré, a la misma hora… ¿tal vez podamos intercambiar números?

Lo vi negar con la cabeza lentamente y, durante todas las horas que siguieron hasta la siguiente tarde, me estuve preguntando si no era demasiada presunción creer que ahí estaría –si todo lo que había pasado no era más que un desliz y Yuuri lo repensaría, dejándome con el corazón hecho pedazos-…

Hasta que entré en el cálido espacio de la biblioteca y le encontré, leyendo un libro; levantó la vista cuando me acerqué y pude verlo en sus ojos: me estaba esperando, aunque era evidente que deseaba no querer hacerlo.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el capítulo 7, espero lo disfruten...

Como siempre, agradezco sus favs, follows y lecturas fantasmas C:

Estaré subiendo capítulo entre domingo y lunes...

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII. Viento de Tormenta.**

 _Ahora._

Ese día, estuve hasta tarde explicando a varios estudiantes algunos temas que fue evidente en las evaluaciones no habían logrado comprender del todo; la luz de las farolas entraba por las ventanas anguladas junto con la rojiza luz del sol al desaparecer.

También tuve que ignorar los intentos evidentes de uno de mis alumnos por tomar otros derroteros en la conversación; al mirarlo objetivamente podía encontrar aspectos que podrían parecerme atractivos, pero era difícil para mí observarlo todo en conjunto, cuando había aprendido a verlos por partes: una menos importante que la otra.

Mantuve mi tono tan carente de interés como me sentía y, por fortuna, debió haber sido suficiente porque salió de la oficina tan pronto pudo.

El murmullo de algunas estudiantes entre dientes y risitas debió habérmelo advertido.

No, él me lo advirtió, yo no hice caso.

Él dijo: _nos vemos luego_ , pero no le creí.

Como siempre en todo lo referente a Víctor, estaba equivocado.

Pensé que, si había sentido una pizca del dolor que yo había sentido por nuestra separación, lo último que querría sería estar cerca de mí de nuevo; sin embargo, había olvidado que el dolor se convertía en amargura y odio, en venganza.

El beso que habíamos compartido no había sido más que un castigo, un preludio para lo que fuera que tenía en mente para mí.

Cuando salí de mi oficina, después de las horas que me tocaba permanecer ese día, y lo encontré apoyado en una de las bardas que bordeaban las jardineras fuera de ella no me sorprendí en realidad; era obvio que yo merecía un castigo y era igual de evidente que Víctor estaba dispuesto a impartirlo.

Caminé hacia él –rogando internamente que ninguno de los estudiantes observara lo que fuese que iba a ocurrir, para que los rumores que ya corrían sobre mí no alcanzaran dimensiones más grandes- y respiré hondo, preparándome mentalmente para cualquier cosa… o casi. Había olvidado que Víctor siempre lograba sorprenderme.

-señor Nikiforov- internamente, recordaba su cara de desagrado cuando lo llamé por su nombre la última noche y me contuve de hacerlo; además, él tenía razón: no tenía el derecho.

-señor Katsuki.

-¿qué le trae por aquí?- pregunté, deteniéndome a una distancia prudente, aunque mi cuerpo vibraba por extender la mano y sujetar la suya. Casi podía recordar la sensación de sus palmas contra las mías, la calidez.

Víctor miró a nuestro alrededor y me pregunté si estaría mirando los jardines que se extendían a varios metros y se perdían entre las edificaciones que seguían de pie desde siglos pasados, altas torres de piedra y ornamentas anguladas; o las oficinas a mi espalda eran sólo una amalgama al diseño original, construidas mucho después, aunque manteniendo el encanto con ladrillo expuesto y herrajes oscuros y complicados. O, tal vez, nada de todo aquello.

-cumpliste tu sueño: eres maestro en la universidad- soltó en tono tranquilo, casi podía engañarme -¿Te gusta?

-sí, me gusta.

Afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, pasándoselas de forma inconsciente por el cabello; me dio tiempo de observarlo, la luz del atardecer a sus espaldas, el cabello platinado brillando y la pinta de alguien que sabe moverse por el mundo con confianza.

-¿ya comiste?

Debía decirle que sí, aunque no fuese cierto, no debía permitir continuar con esto; empero, lo merecía, cualquier cosa que él estuviese pensando, lo hacía.

-no.

-bien… vamos a cenar algo y te diré a qué vine hasta aquí, profesor.

-de acuerdo.

Lo llevé a un pequeño establecimiento cercano al campus, un lugar tranquilo y que servían una pizza al estilo italiano deliciosa; si bien no le admitiría semejante dato, era innegable que no sería un encuentro agradable o, siquiera, cercano a una salida social.

El mesero tomó la orden con prontitud y no pude evitar notar la forma en que le miró en todo momento –incluso hasta que nos retiramos del lugar-, como sus ojos chispearon con reconocimiento y esa pizca de atracción; no fue el único, la chica en la barra tenía una mirada igual e incluso un par de clientes.

Hubo un tiempo en que eso me habría hecho sentir mal, celoso pero feliz de saber que yo tenía su corazón en ese momento; ahora fueron simples celos y sólo el eco, la reminiscencia de lo que sentía entonces, porque en ese momento él, estaba seguro, no sentía nada más que desagrado por mí.

-así que…- dije, cuando nos llevaron nuestro pedido y presentí que no podíamos evadirlo por mucho más tiempo.

- _así que_ … va a ser de esta forma, profesor-tomó un trozo de pizza e interiormente me alegré al ver un gesto de deleite por el sabor; me agradaba la idea de todavía conocer qué cosas podían gustarle -: voy a permanecer en la ciudad hasta el próximo mayo, tengo una filmación y varios trabajos que hacer en la zona… y tú, vas a ser mi distracción hasta entonces.

-¿distracción?- mi voz salió baja y extraña, presintiendo hacia dónde iba esa conversación.

-me parece justo, hace años yo fui la tuya…- su mirada no parecía resentida, ni siquiera remotamente interesada.

Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. Una distracción… él pensaba que sólo había sido una _distracción_. Sonreí amargamente, definitivamente había hecho un buen trabajo cuando nos separamos.

-¿cree que es lo mejor?, ¿no preferiría estar lo más lejos posible de mí?- estaba suplicando, lo sabía; pero debía caber un poco de sensatez en alguno de los dos.

-preferiría muchas cosas, pero así es como va a ser.

Me quedé callado, mirando la pizza sin tocar en mi plato porque, ¿qué se supone que se debía responder a eso?

-¿no estás de acuerdo?- cuestionó, comiendo sosegadamente, sosteniendo mi mirada.

-¿cambiaría algo si le digo que no, que no quiero ser su _distracción_?

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, intensos y brillantes, como zafiros a la luz. Traté de mantener su mirada y no evadirla, pero había demasiado de lo que me arrepentía sobre él, así que fui el primero en mirar hacia otro lado.

-no, no cambiará nada.

-ahí lo tiene- vi mi pizza y me obligué a sostener una pieza y comerla, a pesar de que no podría decir a qué sabía.

La cena terminó en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el mesero cuando trajo la cuenta y Víctor la pagó con una mirada fría cuando extendí la mano por ella. Sin embargo, tenía preguntas por hacer, quería preguntarle sobre esos trabajos y la filmación de la que hablaba; quería saber cómo había terminado siendo modelo cuando había dicho que deseaba ser empresario, cómo había llegado hasta ahí… Quería saberlo todo, pero no dije nada. Mis labios se mantuvieron sellados.

Sin decir ni media palabra, me acompañó de regreso al campus y a mi automóvil. Se detuvo a cierta distancia de mí y observó, el estacionamiento vacío.

-necesito tu número de móvil- dijo, sacando su propio celular -, no tengo deseos de venir aquí más de lo necesario… supongo que todavía cuidas no ser visto con hombres.

Oh, lo hacía sonar tan sutil; _casi_ parecía que de verdad era una afirmación irrelevante. Si tan sólo no fuese consciente de la forma en que eso lo lastimó en el pasado, ahora era otra herida más que requería de una justa compensación.

-en realidad, todos lo saben ahora…- murmuré, sacando la llave de uno de mis bolsillos, intentando también hacerlo parecer poco importante.

 _-¿cómo?_

\- alguien lo comentó – expliqué, si bien no había sido una pregunta y casi estaba seguro que no deseaba saberlo – y me pareció inútil desmentirlo cuando no era necesario. Poco después todos en el campus lo sabían.

Vi la forma en que los labios de Víctor se convirtieron en una línea delgada y su cuerpo se tensó, mientras abría la puerta del auto y pensaba cómo podía terminar esa conversación sin hacer todo el asunto más incómodo aún. Sabía que era algo que podía llegar a herirle: la manera tan simple en que había manejado el asunto, cuando antes lo había convertido en algo demasiado importante.

-aunque eso resulta bueno para ti, creo… aún quiero tu teléfono, no deseo pasar tiempo innecesario esperando por ti aquí.

-bien.

Anoté mi número directamente en su teléfono, entregándoselo y viendo el modo en que sus dedos maniobraron hábilmente para no tocarme en el proceso.

 _Una aguja delgada y fría clavándose en mi pecho._

-bueno, profesor…- su mano elevándose con gracia, una sonrisa ladina esbozándose de pronto en su rostro; sus dedos apoderándose de mi quijada y luego su dedo, deslizándose sobre mi labio inferior –nos vemos luego.

Cuando su rostro se acercó al mío, me preparé para otro beso de castigo, mi cuerpo tensándose y mi respiración atrapándose en mi garganta. Eso no pasó.

Sus dientes se cerraron sobre mi desprevenido labio, fuerte e intenso –el último beso también había tenido dientes de por medio y había pasado la noche entera con hielo para bajar la hinchazón, esta vez era muy diferente-. El dolor atravesó mi cuerpo y el deseo, mis brazos encerrándolo contra mí, mientras sentía mi piel perforarse y la sangre brotar –sólo un par de pequeñas gotas carmesí-.

Otro castigo, una sanción perfectamente ejecutada.

Se retiró y pensé que pude ver mi reflejo en sus ojos zafiro: piel enrojecida y pupilas dilatadas.

En silencio, se retiró de mi abrazo y se fue.

Solamente cuando lo vi perderse por el borde del estacionamiento, me percaté de que aún había estudiantes pululando entre algunos edificios y jardineras –un par se habían quedado quietos mirando-.

El tono rojo de mi rostro debió alcanzar algún límite desconocido cuando bajé el rostro y me metí en el auto. Los rumores sobre mí no se detendrían ahora; aunque eso es lo que menos me preocupaba en el momento…

 _¿Hasta dónde llevaría esto Víctor?_

 _¿Qué cosas tendría pensadas hacer?_

 _¿Hasta dónde se lo permitiría?_

Mas la última pregunta ni siquiera merecía hacerse, limpiándome la sangre de la boca, la verdad era que le permitiría todo. Se lo debía… yo, lo merecía.

* * *

Hola!

Traigo este capítulo, esperando lo disfruten ;)

Espero subir el próximo este fin de semana, probablemente el domingo n.n

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	10. Capítulo IX

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX. Parvada de Mariposas.**

 _Antes._

Caminaba con lentitud, como alargando los minutos, sonriendo suavemente y dejando que el viento frío acaricie mi rostro, que las nubes de vaho desaparecieran sobre nuestras cabezas; mis pasos se acortaban conscientemente y escuché su suspiro profundo al darse cuenta de lo que hago, lo que me provoca una sonrisa aún más grande.

Sé que él no _estaba feliz_ de ese breve paseo… no, debo corregir eso: él no _estaba feliz de sentirse feliz_ por ese breve paseo.

Con el paso de los días me fui acostumbrando a esa extraña vibra que emanaba de Yuuri en ondas, todo ese auto-odio o algo así; sentía como disfrutaba de nuestro tiempo juntos, de las cosas que hacíamos en los rincones solitarios de la biblioteca y tras la puerta cerrada de su oficina; sin embargo, también lograba sentir lo que le retenía, lo que no le dejaba simplemente _estar_ conmigo.

Mis dedos tocaron los suyos y pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse de pronto para luego, extenderlos y acariciar los míos, sin realmente tomarnos de la mano. Trataba de no darle mucha importancia, lo había hecho seguirme la corriente en esta… relación, y eso era suficiente, por ahora.

No estábamos ahora en el campus del internado, paseábamos por las calles después de una comida tardía –tampoco estábamos lo suficientemente lejos-; aprovechamos los momentos robados a las vacaciones de invierno antes de que él regresara a Japón a visitar a su familia. Se iría después de navidad, después de mi cumpleaños.

Me gustaba pensar que había retrasado su viaje por mí causa, aunque yo había escuchado la conversación que tuvo por teléfono con su familia sobre todas las cosas pendientes que tenía y debía terminar antes de marcharse; de cualquier manera, nadie había muerto por mentirse un poco así mismo.

Dejé que las yemas de mis dedos se llenaran con la textura de su piel suave, tanto como porcelana fina, igual de blanca. Ahora tenía sueños vívidos con ella y su tacto sobre mi propia piel.

-Víctor…

Parpadeé, dándome cuenta que Yuuri llevaba tiempo intentando hablarme; mis ojos encontraron los suyos curiosos y confundidos.

-¿disculpa?

-… te he preguntado qué es lo que harás por tu cumpleaños.

-¡oh! Bueno, mi padre llegará a la ciudad mañana y tiene pensado tener una cena o algo…- solté sorprendido por la pregunta -¿acaso quieres hacer algo?

-bu… bueno, pensé que podríamos vernos antes de que me vaya- murmuró, recogiendo sus manos y metiéndolas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro -; además, es navidad.

-no festejo navidad, Yuuri…

-¿y tu cumpleaños?

Me detuve.

Me gustaba esta parte de él, su mirada medio esperanzada y curiosa; era algo que no veía a menudo, casi siempre parecía ser yo quien le buscaba.

Él avanzó un par de pasos más antes de darse cuenta que no continuaba a su lado y se giró sorprendido.

-¿para algo?- preguntó, como si no fuese la primera vez que él intentaba un avance, la primera vez que deseaba hacer algo sin que yo lo propusiera primero… la primera en que parecía tener genuino interés en esto.

-no, todo está bien… - arrugué la frente, recordando la última vez que había festejado realmente mi cumpleaños, no como la cena que mi padre tenía preparada y era más un compromiso que una reunión feliz –eh, sí… a veces lo hago.

Una sonrisa breve se esbozó en su rostro, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Yuuri Katsuki –cuando no estaba sobre pensando todo como demente- era hermoso.

-bien- afirmó con la cabeza y esperó hasta que estuve de nuevo a su lado para medio tomar mi mano y continuar hablando -; entonces, ¿te parece encontrarnos a la hora del almuerzo? Podemos hacer un par de cosas antes de que me vaya al aeropuerto.

-sí, me parece bien.

-perfecto- sonrió, de esa forma suya, demasiado tímida y bella para su propio bien. ¿Cómo era que estaba soltero? Porque sí, lo estaba y todo ese rollo con el Dr. Plisetsky era sólo un rumor. ¿Cómo nadie más podía ver lo que yo veía en él?

Aunque, si lo que yo había ido observando en estos meses era cierto, era muy probable que alguien lo hubiera visto, pero Yuuri no se hubiera dado por enterado; porque, ¡vamos! Yo tuve que señalárselo de forma muy puntual para darme a notar. Era probable que otros no se atrevieran a hacerlo.

Fue mi turno de sonreír, tomándole completamente la mano, aprovechando que cruzábamos un tramo de calle bastante solitario; me agradaba la idea de que el resto se hubiesen rendido y lo dejaran para mí. Yuuri Katsuki era mío, por ese breve momento en el tiempo.

El hecho de que Yuuri me permitiera apretar nuestros dedos, calentó el resto de mi cuerpo y me permití disfrutar de lleno el momento; olvidándome de las manías de Yuuri de pensarlo todo demasiado y mis propios miedos sobre ese respecto. Caminé a su lado, mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer suavemente, flotando y bamboleándose en el viento.

Yuuri se giró para verme y pasó su mano libre por mi cabello, recogiendo un copo para verlo de cerca. Sonreía.

-¿te gusta la nieve?- pregunté, admirando su felicidad.

-me gustas tú.

Lo vi abrir los ojos con pasmo ante sus propias palabras, como si no hubiese podido frenarlas antes de decirlas; eso fue demasiado, un pequeño vuelco a mi corazón por la sinceridad de ese hecho.

-a mí también me gustas, Yuuri.

Sus ojos caobas se fijaron en los míos con más intensidad de lo que me había mirado en todo ese tiempo –o al menos, que yo recordara-.

-tal vez algún día te arrepientas de esto, Víctor.

Su mano aún permanecía en mi agarre y estábamos lo más cercanos que se podía sin comenzar a montárnoslo en medio de la calle, su rostro inclinado al mío –los pocos centímetros que era más alto que yo, obligándome a elevar un poco la cara para continuar mirándole- y sus labios no demasiado lejos.

-¿de lo que siento?

-de todo esto, sabes que… - suspiró y miró sobre mi hombro por un segundo entero, antes de volver a verme a los ojos, quedándose callado.

-no lo digas, por favor- pedí, manteniéndome cerca.

-eso no lo hace menos cierto.

Cerré los ojos y lo respiré hondo.

-pero todavía no es ese momento, así que…- abrí los ojos para verme reflejado en los cristales de sus lentes, su mirada aún intensa tras ellos –sólo dime que te gusto, así podré recordar eso, aún después de que todo acabe.

Fue su turno de cerrar los ojos, pero se inclinó todavía más, su frente recargada contra la mía.

-me gustas, Víctor. A pesar de que no debería.

-si tan sólo omitieras todos esos "peros"- rezongué, contra la piel de su mejilla. Justo ahí, sentí su sonrisa, solté: -me gustas.

Le abracé, no importándome mucho quién pudiese vernos, enterrando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. Sonriendo y sintiendo los copos comenzar a agruparse sobre mi cabello y la ropa.

-me gustas, también.

Fue simple y perfecto. La sonrisa que eso me provocó, duró todo el camino al internado y parte de la noche; incluso la tenía en la cara cuando Chris volvió al dormitorio.

Él había intentado convencerme que se había quedado esas vacaciones para hacerme compañía; pero sabía que mentía, no sólo ni siquiera pasaba tiempo ahí conmigo, sino que le veía desaparecer demasiadas veces para ser convincente. Así que cuando cruzó la puerta de nuestra habitación y me encontró aún despierto, su rostro culpable no pudo ocultarse por mucho tiempo.

-¿qué está pasando?- cuestioné, porque era mi mejor amigo y odiaba que existiera algo que no pudiera contarme.

-…

-ni siquiera intentes negarlo o mentir- le interrumpí, en cuanto vi la mirada intensa que ponía cuando su cerebro trabaja en busca de la mejor forma de evadirlo todo -, te conozco perfectamente, Giacometti.

Se dejó caer en su propia cama soltando un bufido sonoro, dejando su abrigo sobre ella y mirándome vehementemente.

-en realidad no es nada…

-deja que yo juzgue eso.

-¡bien!- se cruzó de brazos y recogió sus piernas para acomodarse sentado sobre ellas –Estoy, como… saliendo con alguien.

-¿estás "como saliendo con alguien"? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso y por qué tendrías que estarte escondiendo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- me recosté contra la pared y miré como Chris, mi mejor amigo, rompecorazones sin remedio, enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Quién es?

-ah, es… bueno es Masumi.

-espera, ¿qué? ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Chris se encogió de hombros y simplemente permaneció observándome.

-no lo sé, Vitya, últimamente no has prestado mucha atención a nada…

-¡oh, vamos!

-estás demasiado envuelto con tu romance ilícito como para prestar atención a otras cosas y…- sus labios sonrieron un poco, dulce –la verdad es que todavía no estoy muy seguro de que tan serio es esto. No sabía si debía contártelo, si era importante o no.

-¿y?, ¿es importante… quieres que sea serio?

-no lo sé… supongo.

-supones… te has puesto tímido, esto ya es serio- solté, sonriendo enteramente -; así que cuéntamelo todo y no me digas más lo terrible que soy como amigo. Sobre todo, porque no tengo un romance ilícito, eso supondría un lazo amoroso que no estoy seguro de que exista en este caso.

-¿estás diciendo que el profe Katsuki no te quiere?

-¿estás diciendo que intentas cambiar de tema?- sí, no planeaba hablar con él sobre ese asunto en ese momento; además tenía razón, había sido un amigo de mierda últimamente.

-¡bien!-refunfuñó, arrugando la nariz y torciéndose los anteojos con el movimiento –No ha pasado nada remotamente tan interesante como besuquearnos a escondidas en una biblioteca escolar pero…

-¿de verdad?- enarqué una ceja, haciéndole entender que no lograría que desviara el tema y él sólo soltó una risotada.

- _pero_ , él es como… no lo sé- suspira -, no se supone que deba sentirme así por alguien a quien voy a dejar de ver dentro de cinco meses. Va a estudiar en Cambridge, ¿sabes? Se va a largar a la puta Inglaterra y a mí mis padres me han pedido inscribirme Ginebra, lo que es peor: yo decidí pedir un sitio en la Universidad de Ginebra, no pensé…

Se quedó callado y comprendí lo que ocurría. Ningún romance adolescente debía ser importante si ambos decidían estudiar en diferentes ciudades, mucho menos en diferentes países; no se suponía que debías engancharte tanto como para sufrir al momento de la despedida inminente.

Eso debería haberme puesto a pensar, en qué era lo que yo buscaba y cómo terminaría; sin embargo, me levanté de mi cama y pasé mi brazo sobre los hombros de mi mejor amigo.

-entonces, sólo les queda disfrutar por estos cinco meses- dije, como si eso solucionara algo.

Los ojos verdes de Chris me miraron un momento, como absorbiendo las palabras.

-¿ese es tu mejor consejo?

-por el momento, sí. Déjame pensarlo un par de días, quizá tenga algo mejor.

Christophe negó con la cabeza y soltó otra risotada.

-piénsalo, Vitya y me lo dejas saber.

-de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo- murmuró y se recargó contra mi hombro, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Hola!

Sé que dije que publicaría ayer (bueno, hace 11 minutos todavía aplicaba, pero meh), he estado teniendo problemas con el internet so... disculpen eso.

Espero la espera, valga la redundancia, valga la pena y hayan disfrutado el capítulo C:

Gracias por las lecturas, favoritos, follows y reviwes. Chapa, bienvenida a la historia! Un gusto saber que la estás disfrutando, así como el desarrollo de los personajes, esto está escrito con mucho love n.n

En fin, espero estar actualizando el próximo viernes, que tengo días agitados en el trabajo.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	11. Capítulo X

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** esta historia se contará desde dos puntos de vista temporales (antes y ahora) que se especificarán al inicio de cada capítulo; además, se han invertido las edades de los personajes (los jóvenes en el anime serán mayores, por ejemplo) y, para dar un poco de drama a este asunto, existe un poco de OoC, espero que no les moleste y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO X. Marejada.**

 _Ahora._

Miré mi computadora, dividiéndome entre rezar agradeciendo los avances de la tecnología y culparme por estar haciendo algo así. No era correcto del todo, aunque era la única forma que encontraba de poder darme una idea de qué era lo que había estado haciendo Víctor en todo ese tiempo.

El buscador de internet me había proveído de cientos de imágenes de sus pasarelas en Europa y portadas de revista, del portafolio que había armado con la agencia con la que había estado trabajando antes de mudarse a Estados Unidos. También, me había dado un montón de entrevistas, desde el momento en que comenzó a repuntar allá y las que dio antes de venir.

Mi dedo índice se levantó por voluntad propia y tocó su rostro en una fotografía – _que suave había sido su piel_ -. Suspiré, pensando en todo lo que había sido y no era. En fin, parecía que todavía no terminaba de castigarme yo mismo, torturándome con lo que no pasó.

Me tumbé contra la silla y cerré los ojos, pensando en cómo era que todo había cambiado; en las entrevistas más viejas, Víctor mencionaba que el modelaje siempre había sido parte importante de su vida y siempre le llamó la atención –yo sabía que eso no era cierto-, que había sido su primera opción al finalizar su educación básica, buscando una universidad que le apoyara –eso no era del todo cierto, al menos hasta dónde yo sabía-.

Los motivos para venir a América eran vagos, más que menciones veladas sobre un contrato con una agencia nueva y quizás el cierre de varios trabajos que incluían la actuación. Había, sin embargo, un montón de foros y blogs dedicados a seguirle; adolescentes –y muy probablemente mujeres y hombres mayores- que seguían sus pasos y teorizaban sobre los proyectos que mantenían bajo perfil.

Era demasiado para procesar y, al mismo tiempo, resultaba bastante pobre. No pude obtener las respuestas que realmente estaba buscando.

Observé la hora en el reloj sobre mi puerta, percatándome que esa búsqueda me había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba; apagué el equipo y salí del departamento tan pronto como pude. Tenía ahora el tiempo justo para hacer todo el trayecto a mi destino.

Otro suspiro escapó de entre mis labios, mientras cambiaba de un carril a otro, saliendo del centro de la ciudad y adentrándome a las áreas más llenas de suburbios. Llegué al área que buscaba, donde una casa se parecía demasiado a la otra y sólo se diferenciaban por pequeños detalles: la selección de flores en los jardines, el material y color de las vallas, las decoraciones de navidad que todavía permanecían en su sitio.

Había un par de niños jugando entre la nieve que había caído más temprano.

Por fortuna, la noche estaba despejada, lo que auguraba una noche de alegre festejo.

Me estacioné frente a la casa –no había llegado tan tarde como para no encontrar sitio- y saqué la botella que había comprado para la ocasión; me coloqué el abrigo encima y crucé el muy decorado jardín delantero de mis anfitriones.

Cuando me abrieron la puerta, fue evidente que el sonido de la charla y la música baja lo llenaba todo de forma dulce, junto al olor de la comida preparándose y que provenía de la cocina. Era un cuadro demasiado hogareño y agradable. Era perfecto.

Intenté, muy fuertemente, que ningún sentimiento amargo se notara en mi rostro cuando los saludé; pero era difícil cuando se veían tan felices juntos. La sala ya estaba llena con amigos y podía ver desde ahí a Leo en la cocina preparándolo todo, mientras Guang-Hong reía alegremente desde su sitio.

Era una escena simple y perfecta… y me sentía totalmente ajeno a ella.

Mi celular todavía pesaba con el mensaje que había recibido hacía ya dos días, y al que no había dado respuesta; las palabras continuaban grabadas en mi memoria y las veía cada que cerraba los ojos.

-… ¿Yuuri?

Sentí la mano de Phichit removiéndome por el hombro para llamar mi atención y fue cuando me di cuenta que debía haber estado ignorándolo mientras me hablaba.

-¿disculpa?

-pareces distraído, ¿ocurre algo?

Mi cerebro, de forma muy deprisa, se cuestionó lo oportuno que podía ser contarle todo –realmente todo-; sin embargo, fue sólo un instante, antes de que la lógica se interpusiera y me diera cuenta de que solamente sería un desperdicio de tiempo. Él no lo comprendería.

-nada.

 _-¿de verdad?_

Su ceja enarcada y mirada penetrante me dejaban claro que no soltaría el tema hasta estar satisfecho con la respuesta.

-ah, yo… como que tendré una cita.

-¿una qué?

La expresión de sorpresa se congeló en su rostro. ¿Era acaso tan sorprendente? Estaba de acuerdo que no tenía muchas citas y pocas veces lo contaba, pero eso no significaba que nunca lo hiciera, no debería ser tal shock, ¿cierto?

De cualquier forma, esa era la única manera en que se me ocurría manejar el asunto de Víctor sin levantar sospechas y lo más apegado posible a la realidad.

-una cita.

-¿cómo en ir a cenar, película y tal vez más?- preguntó, comenzando a jugar, creyéndoselo por completo.

-sí, una de esas.

-¡vaya, amigo! Eso es genial, ¿hace cuánto no ibas a una?

Intenté hacerle ver que me lo pensaba, a pesar de que no estaba metido en ello para nada.

-no lo sé.

-demasiado- dijo, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros -. Esto es bueno: año nuevo y un nuevo amor en el horizonte, ¿podría ser mejor?

Me quedé en silencio, dejándolo regocijarse en esa falsa sensación de felicidad que yo le estaba proporcionando con mi pequeña mentira; pensando que sería mejor que eso fuese verdad, que verdaderamente yo hubiese logrado avanzar y encontrar un nuevo amor en lugar de…

-¡Yuuri!, tienes que ver esto…

El sonido de la voz medio borracha de Yuri trajo una sonrisa a mi boca y le dejé, agradecidamente, que interrumpiera mi tren de pensamientos con su charla de borracho feliz. Algo sobre exámenes para recuperar semestres, padres llorones y maestros insurrectos que no querían hacerle el mínimo caso.

Mientras me contaba porque razón llevaba bebiendo desde tempranas horas de la tarde –principalmente por uno de sus maestros que le había hecho ir a la escuela el día anterior para que pudiera tomar unos documentos-, Leo anunció que la cena estaba lista y todos nos movimos hasta la mesa de su comedor, disfrutando del ritual de sentarnos alrededor y observar los platillos llegar a ella.

Aunque no era navidad, la cena constaba de pavo y puré de papas, ensalada de manzana y pie de calabaza, además de un mole receta centenaria de su familia; que todo este festejo se llevara a cabo el día de año nuevo y no en noche buena tenía más que ver con las agendas de todos que a cualquier otra cosa.

Eran ya muchos los años en que esta reunión se realizaba en esta fecha y parecía tonto cambiarla cuando funcionaba tan bien. Porque lo hacían. Pasábamos la navidad en casa de nuestros familiares –la mayoría- y regresábamos a tiempo de pasar año nuevo juntos, apegándonos a las vacaciones escolares.

-… entonces le dije que podía meterse sus secuencias de actividades por el trasero- decía Yuri, cortando con más violencia de la necesaria su porción de pavo -, que yo quería ver su estúpido plan anual de trabajo… ¿y sabes qué me dijo, ese pequeño _govnyuk*?_

Reí bajo, comiendo, simplemente esperando por la conclusión de la historia; resultaba gracioso que alguien lograra respuestas tan intensas por parte de Yuri, por lo que ese peculiar maestro de música se estaba ganando mi admiración, sólo por atreverse a plantarle cara.

-¿qué te dijo?

-que prefería otro tipo de diversión…- gruñó, provocándome una risa histérica ante las implicaciones de tal respuesta -¿te burlas de mí?

-¿qué? No, ¡no!- todos se giraron para verme tropezar con las palabras y la risa que brotaba descontrolada, un par de cejas enarcadas y algunas preguntas en sus ojos; pero nos dejaron en paz para poder seguir con sus propias conversaciones –Es sólo que no puedo creerme que alguien se atreviera a decirte algo como eso y... ¿todavía está vivo?

Yuri bufó, quitándose el cabello del rostro con un movimiento descuidado.

-sí, todavía debe estar por ahí: irritando a todo el que puede con su extrema testarudez.

Mantuve el silencio, deseaba preguntarle por qué no había hecho nada más contra ese profesor pero, parecía mejor dejarlo así de momento.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo, anunciándome la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Mis dedos se entumecieron contra la cuchara y sentí la sangre como helarse en mis venas, aunque también podía sentir un poco de calor yuxtaponiéndose a la mezcla.

Ignoré el texto y continué con la cena y la velada, convenciéndome que no moría por sacar el aparato de mi bolsillo y leer qué palabras habría enviado. Qué era lo que estaba esperando de mí.

El reloj pronto anunció el inicio de la cuenta regresiva para dar la bienvenida a un año nuevo y mi ansiedad no pudo más, me refugié en un rincón apartado de todos y miré las palabras plasmadas en la pantalla.

 **Viernes 7:30 pm. Pizzería. Cena.**

Un estremecimiento ascendió desde el centro de mi vientre hasta la punta de mis dedos, cosquilleo en cada nervio. Anticipación, revuelto con miedo.

Quería que el viernes llegara pronto. No quería que llegara nunca.

Quería verlo y escucharlo hablar. Quería que se fuera de regreso a Rusia.

No quería huir.

No de nuevo.

Inhalé hondo y profundo, mis dedos moviéndose sobre la pantalla táctil con cuidado, dándole mi respuesta.

 **Estaré ahí.**

Cerré los ojos y recargué mi frente en el aparato. Sabía que no habría respuesta, Víctor lo había dejado muy claro: yo no era más que un pasatiempo; era obvio que sólo me estaba informando del hecho, no pidiendo mi acuerdo o cooperación.

Mordisqueé mi labio inferior pensando, dejando que toda la idea de lo que involucraba este juego de venganza implicaría y lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar –aunque ya había dejado ese punto claro previamente, muchas veces: hasta dónde él lo deseara-.

Así que ese viernes, siendo las 7:30 pm, entré por la puerta de la pizzería, no deteniéndome a buscarlo en las mesas del área central; caminé entre las pocas personas que se habían reunido en aquel agradable entorno hasta llegar a los reservados del fondo.

Estaba esperándome, sus ojos fríos encontrándose con los míos en cuanto me acerqué a la mesa, su voz serena cuando me saludó; incluso mientras sostenía una conversación banal sobre las vacaciones y las celebraciones de navidad. Sus movimientos tranquilos y medidos cuando me hizo espacio en el asiento adosado a la pared.

La pizza fue traía en medio de todo ello y agradecí la eficiencia del mesero, quien no se detuvo para percatarse de la atmosfera cargada que nos rodeaba. Era tensa e incendiaria.

-… así que no volvió a casa por su cumpleaños- solté, sin pensarlo, cuando la conversación derivó a lo ocupado que se mantuvo por causa del trabajo; como si yo tuviese derecho de preguntar o sentenciar cosas semejantes. Tragué ruidosamente al darme cuenta y levanté los ojos para ver su reacción.

Víctor me observaba con una rebanada de pizza a medio camino a su boca, una mueca ácida bordeando sus labios. Hielo, destilando de esos iris zafiros.

-no- escupió al final, volviendo a dejar la pizza sobre su plato -. Ha sido como siempre, aunque dudo que lo recuerdes –palabras tranquilas, en un tono suave; casi parecía que no importaba… casi -; supongo que era demasiado esperar que te acordaras que mi familia no es de festejos. Nunca para mí.

Apreté los labios, golpeándome mentalmente por olvidar algo así; él me lo había dejado claro en ese breve idilio que le habíamos robado al tiempo, como sus padres siempre permanecían ocupados y fechas tales como su cumpleaños pasaban desapercibidos en el mejor de los casos.

-lo lamento, yo…

-no- Víctor negó con la cabeza, acercando su rostro al mío. La cercanía me había estado empujando casi sobre mis límites con cada movimiento que hacía para acomodarse, el roce de su brazo contra el mío, su respiración chocando contra mi mejilla. Ahora lo hacía deliberadamente, recortando la nula distancia entre nosotros, su aliento golpeteando en mi rostro –no hablemos más, profesor.

 _Su mano._

Su mano cayó con delicadeza medida sobre mi pierna, cerrándose sobre la rodilla. Su dedo pulgar, comenzó a trazar espirales contra la tela de mis pantalones y yo… Quería correr y quedarme, deseaba tanto que se detuviera para que mi corazón no saltara de mi pecho por la garganta.

-no vine aquí para hablar sobre mis padres- dijo, trasladando más arriba su toque –o sobre las estúpidas cenas de año nuevo… o el trabajo.

No, por supuesto que no.

Lo sentí justo por encima de mi bragueta, la respiración se me atoró en el pecho y giré mi rostro para encontrarme con un mar azul y turquesa, encendido. Sus labios separados y listos, esperando.

Cuando su mano apretó, tuve que morder mis labios para no emitir ningún sonido que alertara al resto de comensales de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-es momento de irnos, profesor.

Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de negarme, de detener todo esto. Pero era demasiado, sentía –aún- demasiado, como para lograr hacerlo. En lugar de ello, sólo solté un sí entrecortado y lo seguí fuera de ahí.

*govnyuk: bastardo en ruso (o eso me dijo internet, sino está equivocado agradecería la corrección)

* * *

Hola, hola!

Sé que aparezco mucho después de lo prometido, pero tuve una cirugía de emergencia para sacarme una muela del juicio y fue... bastante traumático, por decirlo de alguna manera; así que tardé más de lo usual en terminar este capítulo.

Así que espero que haya valido la pena la espera :P

Chapa: de verdad que me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta tanto la historia, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo tanto como lo demás :*

Bueno, espero estar subiendo actualización entre jueves o viernes.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	12. Capítulo XI

**CAPÍTULO XI. Volo Papilionem.**

 _Antes._

El día de mi cumpleaños seguía sin poder darle a Chris un mejor consejo, aunque si fue mi turno de explicarle por qué pensaba que Yuuri podía tener un montón de sentimientos por mí, pero ninguno de ellos tenía mucho que ver con el amor: era obvio a mis ojos que yo era un pasatiempo, algo que no había hecho antes –eso me había dicho y yo quería seguir creyendo en eso- y que tenía que sacudirse pronto.

Mi relación con Yuuri tenía una fecha de caducidad que desconocía; Chris, al menos sabía cuándo terminaría la suya, yo estaba simplemente esperando que sucediera en cualquier momento.

Quizá esos pensamientos tan oscuros me siguieron rondando todo el trayecto desde los dormitorios hasta el sitio donde había quedado de verme con él, porque en cuanto Yuuri me dio una mirada sus ojos se volvieron preocupados.

-¿te ocurre algo?

Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento del internado muy temprano, el sol a penas si despuntaba por entre los edificios que nos rodeaban; me observó con cuidado mientras encendía el automóvil y la calefacción.

-no realmente.

Le vi entrecerrar los ojos, seguro que no me había creído sin embargo, no quería seguir con el tema, por lo que prendí la radio y le miré, esperando entendiera y no continuara con ese camino. Suspiré alegremente cuando se dedicó simplemente a manejar.

No dijimos mucho en el trayecto, más que algunos comentarios sobre las actividades que habíamos hecho desde la última vez que salimos y sobre el clima; que parecía hoy nos daría un día soleado, aunque no precisamente cálido. Me entretuve mirando los caminos y edificios que íbamos dejando atrás y sonreí al verlo tomar el Puente MacArthur, con el reflejo del sol contra la cristalina agua del río Detroit, volviéndolo platinado y resplandeciente.

-¿Belle Isle Park?- pregunté, sonriendo porque ya sabía la respuesta.

-exacto, ¿está eso bien?

A veces me preguntaba si era un rasgo aprendido, ese de siempre dudar de todo lo que hacía, o sí era algo innato de él; cualquiera que fuera el caso no importaba, lo hacía ser Yuuri, mi Yuuri dudoso.

Estacionó el auto lo suficientemente cerca del acuario como para llegar caminando, pero al ser tan temprano aún permanecía cerrado; aprovechamos para caminar por los jardines y sentarnos a observar la mañana a orillas del río, mientras las aves cruzaban a vuelo y algunas personas pasaban corriendo o paseando sus mascotas.

Me dejé recostar contra su hombro y disfruté del momento.

Después, me di cuenta de la forma en que evitábamos hablar de cosas al inicio, del futuro sobre todo; dejábamos que las banalidades llenaran nuestras conversaciones y cuando no era suficiente recurríamos a los temas más superficiales de nuestras vidas: la familia, nuestras ciudades de nacimiento, sueños por alcanzar.

-¿así que ya tienes listas todas tus aplicaciones?- dijo y me permití esbozar una sonrisa, pensando que estaba intentando interesarse realmente en mí.

-sí, todas listas y enviadas…

-¿puedo preguntar a qué escuelas?

-veamos, son la UCL*, Cambridge, Oxford, la Estatal de Moscú y Stanford…- solté alegremente, contando con los dedos cada que mencionaba alguna; estaba orgulloso de mis elecciones y de tener posibilidades para cada una de ellas.

-¡impresionante! Estoy seguro que te aceptarán en todas ellas- Yuuri me sonrió dulcemente y tuve la sensación de enrojecer hasta la punta del cabello.

-gra… gracias. Eso es lo que espero.

-sé que así será- su mano alcanzó un mechón suelto de mi cabello y lo colocó con cuidado tras mi oreja. Posiblemente me derretí un poco en ese momento, a pesar del frío en el ambiente a nuestro alrededor.

-ahm, ¿y tú? ¿Planeas seguir trabajando en el internado por mucho tiempo?

Yuuri se acomodó, removiéndome un poco, sin hacerme quitármele de encima.

-no, en realidad vine aquí buscando una vacante en una universidad- explicó, acariciando distraídamente mi mano, que había dejado sobre su pierna -; pero no logré ganármela, así que decidí permanecer aquí por un tiempo, mientras se abre otra vacante o la buscaré en otra escuela.

-así que… ¿enseñar en la universidad? Eso es lo que realmente quieres hacer…

-bueno, no me quejo ahora- sus dedos encontraron su camino hasta apoderarse de los míos, estrechando mi mano entre la suya -; me gusta darles clases a ustedes, pero quiero ver lo que puedo hacer en la universidad.

Mi estómago escogió ese momento para darse a notar, avergonzándome con un sonido ruidoso y necesitado, provocando la risa de Yuuri y otro enrojecimiento de mi parte.

-ven, dejé la comida en el auto- extendió su mano al levantarse y la tomé, siguiéndolo como me pidió.

Terminamos comiendo dentro del automóvil. Yuuri tenía listos dos termos con café y leche, además de un bento delicioso con arroz, pescado asado y verduras salteadas, que compartimos mientras el estéreo reproducía música en un volumen lo suficientemente bajo como para ser sólo ruido de fondo.

-estuvo delicioso…

-me alegra que te gustara.

Recargué mi cabeza contra el reposacabezas y le miré sonriendo.

-serías una esposa perfecta, Yuuri: gran trabajo, atractivo y, además, sabes cocinar muy bien…- medio bromeé, riéndome abiertamente cuando fue su turno de sonrojarse y evadir mi mirada.

-en fin, traje también esto- se torció lo suficiente para llegar a la canasta donde había estado sacando todo, colocada con cuidado en el asiento trasero; le observé curioso, pensando qué más podía traer ahí, hasta que vi lo que contenían sus manos cuando volvió a su lugar.

Mi mano fue directa a mi boca, tapando mi mueca de incredulidad.

-no…

-feliz cumpleaños, Víctor- murmuró, colocando una pequeña vela con cuidado sobre el pastel de tamaño personal que sostenía, y prendiéndola.

La risa alegre floreció tras mi mano y no pude frenarme de querer abrazarlo sin más; pero le dejé que cantara –un poco desafinado- feliz cumpleaños e, incluso, me permití pedir un deseo antes de soplar – _por favor, por favor… haz que esto dure por siempre_ -.

Mis brazos se cerraron a su alrededor inmediatamente después, haciéndolo complicarse un poco al hacer malabares para que el pastel no se cayera o ensuciara a ninguno de los dos. Apreté, estrechándolo lo más posible, ocultando mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro. Lo respiré, llenándome de todo él.

-te quiero, Yuuri.

Permaneció así por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que se separó con cuidado sonriendo. Levantó mi rostro para que le enfrentara, su otra mano –que ya había dejado el pastel sobre el tablero- se deslizó por mi cabello.

-feliz cumpleaños, Vitya.

Arrugué el ceño sin querer y pude percatarme de la sorpresa que eso provocó.

-¡lo siento!- solté, no lo había hecho a propósito –Sólo es… es que esa es la forma en que me llaman mi familia y amigos y…

-y tú y yo no somos amigos- concluyó, leyéndome tan fácilmente; sin soltar mi barbilla o dejar de cepillar el cabello que caía de mi coleta, permaneció callado un momento - _Suteki-na otoko no hito**_ , ¿cómo debería llamarte?, ¿Vitenka?

-no, no…- negué con la cabeza, eso no era lo que quería –dime Víctor si es lo que quieres; sólo, no lo digas como sí…

-¿cómo si fuese tu amigo?- cuestionó, dejando por fin mi cabello.

-como si no fuese importante- dije, poniendo en palabras una de las cosas que me carcomían por dentro.

-eres importante, _Víctor_.

Algo en el tono de su voz me hizo estremecerme, mi piel erizándose de pronto.

Sus ojos cayeron a mis labios y tuve que mojarlos con mi lengua porque se volvieron inesperadamente secos.

El beso que vino fue suave, fue aire. Sus manos sujetaron mi rostro con delicadeza, inclinándolo para tener más acceso; las mías se entretuvieron repasando los pliegues de la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello y tapaba su pecho. Nuestros labios danzaron con finura casi etérea. Era un beso para descubrir, para reconocer.

Nos dejamos ir sólo cuando nuestros pulmones suplicaron por oxígeno.

Sus brazos permanecieron a mí alrededor hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a su ritmo normal y permanecí entre ellos mientras comíamos del pastel hasta terminarlo.

Demasiado pronto llegó la hora de volver, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de pasear por el acuario y el resto de instalaciones; pero Yuuri tenía que volver por sus maletas y encaminarse hacia el aeropuerto para irse por tres semanas enteras. Cuando estacionó el auto, no deseaba dejarlo y en el abrazo de despedida me aferré tan fuerte que casi podía jurar le clavé las uñas a través de las capas de ropa. Él no se quejó.

-nos veremos muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?- susurró contra mi coronilla, puesto que mi rostro estaba enterrado en su pecho –Además, tengo una excelente conexión a internet en casa… podemos mantenernos en contacto fácilmente.

Suspiré, rindiéndome.

-bien, pero… ¡no te vayas a enamorar de nadie allá, oíste! Ni tampoco permitas que tu familia haga planes raros, como entrevistas matrimoniales, ¿entendido?

Yuuri ni siquiera se inmutó, como si no fuese desternillante que alguien como yo le diese ese tipo de órdenes.

-lo prometo, Víctor.

-de acuerdo- murmuré, dándole un último abrazo, antes de salir.

Le despedí con la mano hasta que se alejó por la calle. Cerré los ojos sólo por un segundo, deseando con fuerza que lo que había pedido al apagar mi vela de cumpleaños se volviera una realidad – _por favor, por favor…_ -.

* * *

*University College London

** Hombre maravilloso, según internet… pero como siempre, si alguien que si hable el idioma tiene alguna corrección, bienvenida sea C:

* * *

Hola!

Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, espero traerles el siguiente este domingo, porque sino... actualizaré hasta el de la próxima semana, ya que saldré de viaje toda la semana y no estoy segura de poder tener acceso a internet, así que crucemos los dedos todxs :D

HaruAngyK... sí se viene el salseo xD

Agradezco como siempre, sus reviews, follos, alertas y favoritos, son los que alimentan a mi musa...

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	13. Capítulo XII

**Disclamer:** Ya saben, la historia es mía, los personajes no C:

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo sexual entre dos hombres, aunque a estas alturas no sé si la advertencia sea necesaria… de cualquier forma, sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Continúen bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII. La Tormenta En El Horizonte**

 _Ahora._

El olor de su piel era tal y como lo recordaba, y teniendo que realizar el viaje con las ventanas cerradas del auto a causa del frío afuera, era casi demasiado.

Su mano derecha permanecía en mi rodilla si no estaba ocupada con la palanca de cambios, haciendo círculos sobre la tela del pantalón; la mía estaba irremediablemente perdida en el minúsculo espacio entre su muslo y su entrepierna. No la movía de ahí, no trazaba nada, simplemente permanecía en su sitio, expectante.

Me encontraba echado sobre el asiento, mi cabeza girada hacia él y medio flotando por causa de la cercanía, del insidioso deseo que me estaba comenzando a ahogar por medio de su aroma. Cerré los ojos, esperando que el recorrido se volviese corto sólo por desearlo.

Mis labios todavía sabían a los suyos y mis palmas hormigueaban por hacer contacto… por tocar algo que se les había negado demasiado.

Estaba tan perdido que mi mente no se hizo ninguna de las preguntas que debería - _¿esto es correcto?, ¿no lo complicará todo aún más?, ¿no debería detenerlo?-,_ en su lugar se ocupó de recoger todos los tonos de plateado en que brillaba su cabello, o las sombras de rosa que coloreaban sus labios.

En algún momento del trayecto le di las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a mi departamento, ni siquiera cuestioné esa directriz; entendía perfectamente los nuevos límites en esta relación… él lo querría todo y yo se lo brindaría. Era mi turno, después de todo.

Estacionó el automóvil en el sitio correspondiente a las visitas de los inquilinos del edificio y me siguió de cerca mientras pasaba por el área común, saludaba a mi portero y un par de vecinos que se encontraban de camino al área de escaleras y ascensores; sus pasos fueron tranquilos durante el camino, su presencia a mi lado densa.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, mis manos se volvieron puños dentro de las bolsas de mi abrigo para no abandonarme a la idea de tirarme encima de él; no quería que ninguno de mis vecinos nos encontrara haciendo algo así en ese lugar. Reí por dentro, me sentía fuera de mí – _nervioso, ansioso, exaltado, excitado_ -. Las manos me sudaban y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo real por frenar la carrera que mi corazón había iniciado en mi pecho.

Le miré sin girar la cara, su alta figura recargada contra las paredes de metal mientras las luces que señalaban los pisos que dejábamos atrás se iluminaban, mostrando nuestro avance; tenía el rostro elevado al cielo raso, dejando a la vista su perfil de rasgos pronunciados y la larga curva de su garganta, los tendones que bajaban hacia sus hombros. La piel clara y lechosa, delicada y deliciosa. El cabello corto cayéndole sobre uno de sus ojos, plateado.

Era demasiado apuesto, aún después de todo este tiempo.

No, eso era erróneo. Él era así de guapo, gracias a que había pasado todo ese tiempo. La edad le había sentado muy bien, su cuerpo delgaducho se transformó en uno fibroso y musculoso, por ejemplo; sus rasgos habían terminado por marcarse del todo, ya no tenían esa vaguedad andrógina. Era un hombre ahora. Uno muy atractivo.

La puerta se abrió y salimos uno detrás del otro, sus pasos justo detrás de los míos. Ahí no había personas que interrumpieran nuestro camino, así que el recorrido fue rápido y directo hasta la puerta de mi hogar.

Al intentar abrir la puerta, me percaté que mis manos temblaban y tuve que luchar contra ello para gobernarme y poder hacerlo bien. Escuché su risa baja a mis espaldas, mientras lograba introducirla en el cerrojo y girarla; no dignifiqué eso al ignorarlo y entrar.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero eso no impidió a Víctor deambular por el espacio abierto; la sala, comedor y cocina podían verse fácilmente desde el punto en que nos encontrábamos –pequeños espacios, lo suficientemente ordenados para no dar vergüenza-, mientras que el baño y la habitación eran los únicos lugares tras una puerta.

Él avanzó –recordando quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos junto a la puerta- con cuidado entre los muebles, ayudándose de la luz que entraba por las ventanas que daban a la calle. Se quedó quieto justo en medio, deshaciéndose solamente de su abrigo, guantes y bufanda. No me permitía ver nada más allá de su ancha espalda.

Inhalé profundo, armándome de valor para llevar a cabo aquello hasta el final y no frenarme hasta alcanzar las últimas consecuencias. Caminé hasta él, mis pasos suaves y casi silenciosos, en mis calcetines sobre la mullida alfombra de la sala.

Mis manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, sintiéndolos tensarse ante el movimiento; mi frente se acomodó contra su nuca. Lo respiré.

Me llené con el olor de su colonia, del champú de su cabello, de la fragancia de su piel. Dejé que mis pulmones se inflamaran con su esencia –la misma que, estaba seguro, había quedado plasmada en mi automóvil- y la melancolía me barriera entero sólo a causa de ello. Dejé que los recuerdos y las advertencias se fragmentaran, mientras mis dedos comenzaban a dibujar patrones sin sentido sobre el suave tejido de su suéter, sobre la piel que iba dejando a la vista de a poco. Dejé…

Que el pasado se ahogara y se perdiera –al menos de momento-, ante el sabor de su piel cuando no pude resistirme más y mordí ahí: justo entre su hombro y su cuello.

Víctor me había dejado marcado la última vez y, aunque logré frenarme antes de hacer lo mismo, la intención sí que era igual.

Escuché su respiración volverse trabajosa, cuando mis manos encontraron su camino hasta la cinturilla y se colaron bajo la tela; no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo me daría la oportunidad de estar así, manejando yo la situación, pero no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que me estaba brindando –era obvio que sería la excepción no la regla-.

Recorrieron mis dedos su abdomen, su pecho; reconociendo esos arcos y valles que eran conocidos y nuevos a la vez. Les permití vagar todo el tiempo que Víctor me regaló, perdiéndose también en su espalda, sintiendo cada ondulación provocada por los huesos de su columna, los hoyuelos de sus caderas.

Me consintió besarle, sobre el suéter y justo en su piel; hociquear en su cuello y hombros. Olerle. Consumirle. Desnudarle.

Cada prenda de la que me deshacía dejaba a la vista una nueva maravilla; brazos trabajados, espalda tallada con cuidado, piernas fuertes… un trasero firme.

Quise caminar para colocarme frente a él, en lugar de eso, Víctor dio la vuelta y besó mis labios, aferrándose a mis hombros; envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, enganchándome a él mientras mis sentidos se perdían. Sus labios no eran suaves, eran necesitados al igual que los míos. Aquel beso no fue delicado para nada, no era más que una forma de conquista, una manera de apagar aquella hambre.

Víctor me despojó de la ropa con mucha más eficiencia de la que yo mostré –con una habilidad que me hizo preguntarme vagamente cuánta experiencia había requerido-, haciéndome notar que no era el único con manos errantes que deseaban reaprender viejos caminos, encontrar nuevos.

Mis uñas se enterraron en su carne, cuando el oxígeno en mis pulmones no fue suficiente y sus dientes se cerraron sobre mi labio inferior –por fortuna, en esa ocasión no terminó en sangre-.

Me aparté de él, sólo el tiempo suficiente para jalar su mano y llevarlo hasta la habitación.

La cama gobernaba el diminuto sitio -luego me preguntaría qué opinaría Víctor de él, pero en ese momento no tuve oportunidad de nada-, fui llevado hasta ella y prácticamente echado encima.

El cuerpo de Víctor pronto cubrió el mío y sus besos ya no se limitaron a juguetear en mis labios; sus manos lo reconocieron todo. Nuestras respiraciones compusieron sinfonías aceleradas en medio de todo aquel silencio. Su olor quedó impregnado en mi piel y en el edredón bajo nosotros. Su sabor inundó mi boca, mi cerebro.

Sus dedos entraron en mí –apoyado solamente por una loción encontrada en el cajón de mi mesa de noche- y fue evidente que hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie más lo había hecho; creí ver una sonrisa de satisfacción ante eso, pero bien podía ser mi imaginación, mi mente drogada de él.

Cuando mi cuerpo se abrió para darle cabida, no sólo estaba me encontraba electrificado, sino que parecía haber estado muerto y vuelto a la vida sólo por ese momento. Era dolor y placer, tal y como siempre lo había imaginado –porque de todo aquello que hicimos, de todo lo que fuimos, jamás logramos estar así; todo había terminado antes de llegar a esto-. Era todo placer, sentirlo palpitando dentro.

Los embistes fueron largos y duros al principio, rítmicos de la forma en que lo podían ser dos cuerpos chocando con hambre, guiándose por la naturaleza del placer puro y sin diluir. Sus besos fueron salvajes, dominantes y sucios. Sus manos encajándose en mis caderas.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó alegremente, encontrándose con el suyo en cada estocada, mis uñas marcando caminos de piel abierta en su espalda, en lo alto de sus hombros. Nuestros dientes, hallando piel blanda para poseer y marcar –aunque antes me había podido frenar, ahora resultaba imposible-.

El ritmo se volvió errático después, mis piernas enredándose sobre sus nalgas, buscándolo para sentirlo más cerca – _consúmeme, devórame… ahógame_ -. No hubo más besos, sólo el choque de dos cuerpos, cuyo sonido pareció inundarlo todo, labios y dientes errantes… y entonces, un golpe _perfectamente_ localizado.

Los dedos de mis pies se encogieron y solté algo muy parecido a un ruego y a un aullido, un jadeo suplicante bajo mi aliento; lo vi sonreír ante ello, abierta y petulantemente, antes de decidir concentrar Cada. Golpe. Ahí.

Mis manos cayeron a mis costados, aferrándose convulsamente a la tela bajo nuestros cuerpos, apretándola y retorciéndola mientras mis ojos trataban, sin mucho éxito, de mantenerse abiertos y enfocarlo. Quería grabar en mi memoria estas nuevas imágenes: del sudor cayendo por la punta de su nariz, de su boca abierta buscando que entrara más aire, de sus ojos -azules volviéndose negros ante este goce- fijos en el punto donde nos uníamos… de la mano que tuvo que soltarme para clavarse en el colchón en busca de más apoyo. Pero no podía concentrarme en eso.

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y mi boca se abrió en un grito ahogado, cuando simplemente todo fue demasiado; una ola de placer barrió todo dentro de mí –la habitación, el frío de afuera, las cosas pasadas y futuras-, nada más importó más allá de ese gozo inyectado directo en mis venas, ese que cruzó desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último de mis cabellos, y del hombre que lo provocó, el que tenía dentro. Me corrí, con mis manos buscándolo ciegamente para anclarme.

Cuando fui capaz de abrirlos de nuevo, tenía una mano aferrada a uno de sus bíceps y la otra enterrada en sus mechones plateados; leves temblores me recorrían entero, mientras él bombeaba arrítmica y frenéticamente, sólo un par de veces más, su miembro palpitó y le sentí llenarme, antes de caer deshecho sobre mi cuerpo.

Le dejé ir, mis brazos cayendo deshuesados a mis costados y él rodó para echarse a un lado. De nuevo, eran sólo nuestras respiraciones aceleradas lo único que podía oírse en el cuarto. Quizá duramos así sólo un par de minutos, no puedo estar seguro, cuando el tránsito de los segundos se veía distorsionado bajo el lente de mi dicha post-coital.

Había sido una experiencia sexual para la que no tenía precedentes, intensa, descarnada y dura; me había dejado sintiéndome en carne viva y, ahora que la bruma comenzaba a dispersarse, podía darme cuenta de cuanto de ello se debía a cuánto lo había deseado –aun cuando todo había terminado y se suponía que lo había olvidado-. Todos mis deseos ocultos parecían escurrirse sobre el edredón, cada una de las fantasías que no me había atrevido siquiera a formar en pensamientos. Cada una de ellas cayendo ruidosa a nuestro alrededor.

-es tarde, debo irme…- murmuró, irguiéndose sobre la cama, observando la pared frente a nosotros; parecía querer huir, casi como si las hubiese escuchado. Era lo primero que decía cualquiera de nosotros desde que nos habíamos subido al auto.

Tuve el impulso de tomarlo de la mano y regresarlo a mi lado, pero me contuve. En lugar de pararlo, lo vi levantarse y salir de la habitación; le escuché tomar su ropa, subir los cierres necesarios para vestirse y calzarse y, después, salir.

El frío –porque ni siquiera nos habíamos tomado el tiempo necesario para encender la calefacción- que había ignorado con facilidad durante todo el acto, se coló hasta donde estaba recostado; se me pegó a la piel como algo pegajoso y se filtró hasta alcanzar mis huesos. Me estremecí.

No habíamos hablado en toda esta debacle y, sintiendo resbalarse su semilla de mi interior, fue evidente que tampoco habíamos utilizado ningún tipo de protección. Hace mucho que ninguno de nosotros era un adolescente descuidado que pudiera justificar ese tipo de faltas. No. Esto era peor. Esto resultaba mucho peor y más peligroso.

Suspiré, o algo bastante similar a ello.

Sabía que era un desastre –en más de un sentido- y debía meterme a bañar, pero no logré juntar más energía que la necesaria para tomar el extremo del edredón y jalarlo encima de mí. Aunque eso no calmó el frío que me calaba dentro, fue suficiente para que ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Sin embargo, eso no me impidió preguntarme -antes de caer rendido- sí acaso lograría sobrevivir a otro encuentro como aquel… con el corazón intacto.

* * *

Me quedé sin internet... básicamente, así que lamento la enooooooooooorme demora, como recompensa esta es una doble actualización... corran a leer el siguiente :D


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Disclamer:** yo no soy dueña de los personajes! De la historia sí :D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIII. Mariposa Elevando El Vuelo**

 _Antes._

-… así que ahora tengo que cuidar del perro- explicó, mostrándome a través de la cámara de su computadora al cachorro de caniche color chocolate, regalo atrasado de navidad que le había dado su familia al llegar a casa.

Sonreí ante la cara adormilada del perro y la mirada medio aturdida de Yuuri.

Llevábamos separados poco más de una semana y, cada día, habíamos aparecido a nuestra cita diaria para conversar de… cualquier cosa.

Resultaba extremadamente cómodo, descubrir lo bien que podíamos estar cuando no nos preocupábamos por quién podía vernos o escuchar lo que decíamos; sencillamente mantener una conversación normal, como cualquier otra pareja.

Durante esas vídeo-llamadas, no éramos maestro y alumno; sólo estábamos Yuuri y Víctor. Y era grandioso.

-parece un buen perro- dije, recordando a Makkachin que había tenido que dejar en San Petersburgo -. De hecho, se parece al perro que me dieron cuando cumplí quince.

-¿tienes un perro?- preguntó, volviendo a colocar al pequeño animal sobre sus piernas, aunque era una parte del cuerpo que alcanzaba a ver gracias al ángulo de la cámara.

-sí, ha sido mi fiel compañero durante estos dos años.

Yuuri sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del perrito que parecía buscar enterrarse de a poco en su pecho.

-¿cómo se llama?

-Makkachin… ¿qué nombre le pondrás al tuyo?- cuestioné, acomodándome la frazada que tenía sobre los hombros; la noche parecía estarse volviendo más fría y sin Chris alrededor, en ese momento, calaba un poco más.

Le vi sonrojarse, un bonito color rojizo comenzando en sus mejillas y extendiéndose hasta sus orejas; eso sólo hizo que mi curiosidad picara más.

-¿cómo se llama, Yuuri?- insistí, poniendo lo que mi madre denominaba "ojos de bebé" y que siempre funcionaba.

-ah, pues verás… su nombre es Vicchan.

Parpadeé una vez y luego otra y otra más, completamente sorprendido. Una sonrisa boba dibujándose en mi rostro hasta casi partir mi cara en dos.

-¿es en serio?

Yuuri rascó su cabeza con vergüenza, pero terminó por afirmar con un gesto de cabeza.

-eso es como… _demasiado lindo_ …

-eso es como… _demasiado vergonzoso_ \- soltó él, encogiéndose de hombros con incomodidad -, así que agradecería que jamás se lo mencionaras a nadie.

Reí, sin poder –o intentar- frenarme.

-no lo haré, lo prometo- dije, levantando la mano derecha en juramento solemne.

-bien…

Sonreí a la cámara, sólo para él -aprovechando que Chris andaba por ahí con su novio, podía poner toda la cara boba que deseara sin temor a la burla-; dejando incluso que mis dedos se movieran por la imagen de su rostro.

-te extraño, Yuuri.

Fue una declaración sin pensar, una de esas cosas que simplemente brotaban.

El sonrojo de Yuuri se atenuó un poco, pero se mantuvo, sus ojos evadiendo la cámara.

-Víctor, tal vez deberías ocupar estos días en repensar esto…- inició, sus dedos jugando nerviosamente con el cabello del cachorro.

-¿de verdad?, ¿quieres ir ahí de nuevo?- refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos y dejándome caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Víctor, nada de esto es correcto; puede haber serias consecuencias y yo… no quisiera que tuvieras que atravesar por ellas.

Eso como que calentó mi corazón un poco, al menos la última parte, del resto de esa afirmación ya estaba comenzando a cansarme.

-que menciones cosas como esas a cada oportunidad, me está haciendo pensar que estás utilizándolo como pretexto para terminar conmigo; aunque quieres que lo haga yo, probablemente para no hacerme sentir mal… o a ti.

Yuuri parpadeó y dejó de acariciar al pequeño perro que ya dormía en su regazo. Con suavidad, lo levantó y colocó con cuidado sobre su cama; sus codos se posaron sobre el escritorio donde estaba la computadora, cuando cruzó los brazos, y miró un punto fijo en su superficie antes de volver a la vista a mí. Su mirada clavada en mis ojos, atravesándome a través de los cristales de sus lentes y los cientos de kilómetros que nos separaban.

-no deseo usarlo como un pretexto- explicó, su voz sonando muy seria; su mirada dejándome claro que no había bromas en sus palabras, ni dudas, sólo hechos -. No lo uso para tener una excusa para salirme de esta relación, ni intento hacer que tú rompas con ella para no sentirme culpable o algo similar. Estoy dentro, Víctor. Estoy aquí contigo, en esto.

"Sin embargo, eso no significa que la vida real no nos espere fuera de esto…- sus brazos se descruzaron; sus puños unidos se cerraron, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos –Y la realidad es que no deberíamos estar juntos, eres mi alumno… iniciamos esto cuando aún eras menor de edad. Existen mil formas en que esto podría terminar mal. Así que eso es: prefiero que te lo pienses, antes de tener que dejar que te enfrentes a ello.

-¿preferirías que te dejara?- pregunté, mi cerebro revolucionado por sus palabras.

-si es lo mejor para ti: sí, sin ninguna duda.

Exhalé sonoramente; era un alivio de cierta manera –saber que él no deseaba dar todo por terminado-, pero también condimentaba un poco mis pensamientos paranoicos el conocer que estaba dispuesto a dejarme si era necesario. Llámenme loco romántico, pero era de la idea de que, en el amor, se debía pelear hasta el último momento.

Aunque… en nuestro caso no era una pelea cualquiera -siendo muy dramáticos y tendiendo al lado más malo de la situación-, había cárcel entre las posibilidades.

-cambiemos de tema- solté, no deseando pensar más en ello.

-de acuerdo…

-Chris trajo un gato ayer- dije, buscando el tema más inofensivo posible –, lo hemos escondido en el cuarto- miré hacia atrás, viendo al felino dormir en la caja de zapatos que lo había puesto -; pero no sé cuánto tiempo durará eso…

-¿un gato?, ¿dónde obtuvo un gato?

-lo encontró dentro de un caja, en un callejón cuando salió con su novio.

-¿están conscientes de que no podrán tenerlo ahí por mucho tiempo, cierto?

Reí. Miré mis manos asomarse por los bordes de la cobija, el sentimiento de inminente caída que las serias palabras de Yuuri habían traído liberándome, poco a poco.

-estamos conscientes de que una caja de zapatos no es un buen hogar…

La conversación giro hacia derroteros menos complejos o profundos, esa y todas las otras que vinieron después.

Yuuri regresó cuando iba a iniciar el último semestre de mi vida en ese internado; tenía el cabello sólo un poquito más largo y cambió el armazón de sus anteojos oscuros por uno color azul, le sentaban perfecto.

Si bien lo saludé como el resto de estudiantes en clases, tuve la oportunidad de darle la bienvenida que yo deseaba en los pasillos solitarios de la biblioteca –aprovechando que nadie tenía tareas que hacer ahí todavía-.

Besos suaves, besos necesitados… caricias delicadas. Él era muy bueno para hacerme olvidarme de todo.

Ese día, tenía sus dedos entre los míos, mientras caminábamos tranquilamente; esos eran los momentos que más disfrutaba a su lado: serenas caminatas, después de las clases y sus horas de oficina, lejos de todo lo que pudiera perturbar esto… la piel de sus palmas contra la mía, simplemente escuchando la gente a nuestro alrededor, viendo el sol perderse de a poco en el horizonte.

Mi rostro estaba cálido, por los rayos del sol calentándolo con su toque y, también, porque Yuuri acababa de besarme. Sus labios sencillamente se habían apropiado de los míos un segundo entero antes de dejarme ir y sonreír, siguiendo nuestro camino como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Él se había reído entre dientes ante mi cara sorprendida, jalándome para continuar.

-¿qué pasó con el gato?- preguntó, ignorando mi rostro sonrojado o, al menos, pretendiéndolo.

-oh, Chris se lo regaló a su novio- respondí, tratando intensamente de no tartamudear -; él tiene familia en la ciudad, así que ellos se están haciendo cargo mientras termina el semestre.

-¿está mejor Giacometti?- dijo, volviéndose hacia mí, mostrándome que estaba teniendo toda su atención en ese momento.

-¿respecto a qué?

-a la situación con su novio, sobre el hecho de que se separarán al terminar este semestre.

-bueno… no puedo decir que "mejor" sea la palabra correcta, quizá sólo lo haya aceptado más.

-supongo que eso es bueno, por ahora.

-sí, lo es. De cualquier forma, sabe que él lo quiere… supongo que eso hace que todo sea más fácil de sobrellevar.

-¿saber que lo quiere lo hace mejor?- Yuuri parecía un poco dudoso al respecto -¿no sería eso peor? Saber que se quieren y aun así, tener que separarse…

-no, siempre es mejor saberlo- aseguré, dejándome llevar por mi lado romántico e idiota.

Él afirmó, sus ojos oscuros observándome a través de sus anteojos. Sus dedos apretándose entre los míos.

-te quiero, Víctor.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Realmente, dejó de latir por un segundo entero.

Sus palabras habían sido como… -¿es que hablaba en serio?- como un golpe en el pecho, inesperado y dando directamente en el clavo. Mis rodillas casi me abandonaron, temblando y obligándome a aferrarme de su brazo. Era… era…

-¿qué dijiste?- porque tenía que estar seguro.

-me has oído perfectamente- enrojeció, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sí, lo había hecho.

 _-¿por favor?_ \- supliqué.

Sus ojos chocolate regresaron a los míos, intensos.

-te quiero, Víctor.

Chillé feliz contra su hombro, escondiendo la cara ahí.

-yo también, Yuuri…

Si hubo alguna replica, no lo recuerdo. Me mantuve ahí, llenándome de él y de ese momento. _Él me quería._ Él. Me. Quería.

Todavía me pregunto si no debí haber prestado más atención a esas conversaciones, sino debí ahondar más en esos temas que apenas si tocamos pero que también nos afectaban; sin embargo, estaba demasiado inmerso en que no terminara, en que mis sentimientos no eran sólo míos y que él _me_ quería que, ni siquiera me lo plantee.

Lo evadí, por meses enteros.

-no puedes eludirlo más tiempo, Víctor…- canturreó Chris, colocándose el cabello en su lugar, frente al espejo del dormitorio –debes decirle…

Parpadeé, concentrándome en el texto que había estado leyendo.

-todavía puede esperar un poco…

No era que no quisiera decirle, sólo era que sabía que existía una pequeña, muy pequeñita posibilidad de que no le gustara para nada la idea.

-¿cuánto más? Estamos en marzo, ¿cuánto queda ya del semestre?- mi amigo negó con la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en mí –Debes. Hacerlo. Ya.

Apreté con fuerza el lápiz que tenía en mi mano, mis nudillos volviéndose blancos.

-sólo unos días más… no es tan…

-¡ni se te ocurra decir que no es importante!-gruñó –Debes decirle.

-mañana.

-eso fue lo que dijiste ayer, Víctor- me reprendió, muy justamente.

-mañana- repetí, prometiéndome a mí mismo que esta vez sería en serio -, mañana lo haré. Iremos a beber café y se lo diré.

Chris simplemente negó con la cabeza, tomando sus cosas para salir, su mirada me decía que no me creía una palabra. A veces, yo tampoco me creía una palabra.

* * *

Espero haya valido la pena la espera... que hayan disfrutado el salseo y todo lo demás ;)

El próximo cap estará aquí el domingo por la noche.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Disclamer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí :D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIV. Se Alza El Pico De La Ola.**

 _Ahora._

Mi piel bullía con su respiración golpeándola de lleno, con su voz rompiéndose en mi oído y sus dientes hundiéndose, dejando marcas profundas. Me escocía, el cuello convertido en un lienzo manchado de morados, amarillos y violetas –mordidas y chupetones* en diferentes estados de sanación-, como un collar asimétrico que se escondía bajo mis camisas formales en el trabajo.

-no…- me quejé, cuando pude sentir sus incisivos perforando la piel.

Era ridículo. No podría ponerme corbata si continuaba con ello. Traté de alejarme, pero no había mucho espacio para maniobrar cuando se tiene el rostro prácticamente enterrado en la almohada, así que terminó por dejarme una nueva marca para añadir a la colección.

Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas al soltarme el cuello, sus manos a mis costados, mientras intentaba afianzarse para hacerlas profundas; mi cuerpo respondiendo a cada empuje, arqueando la espalda para darle más acceso, abriendo más amplias las piernas… dejándolo hacer.

Lo sentí jadeando contra mi cabello, mis codos venciéndose y haciéndome resbalar de cara contra la almohada; podía sentirlo golpeando repetidamente el punto dulce en mi interior, mis jadeos volviéndose agudos y suplicantes. ¡Cuán suplicante podía volverme!

Estaba seguro de que estaba balbuceando algo, probablemente algo terriblemente bochornoso, aunque inconexo; pero no tenía registro de ninguna de las palabras que salían de mi boca, estaba perdido en el éxtasis de su mano levantándose de la cama para trazar las líneas de mi espalda y trasero, de su cuerpo levantándose tras de mí para aferrarse a mi cadera y golpear ahí, una y otra vez.

-no puedo…- solté, sintiéndome completamente en el borde.

-claro que sí, profesor…- soltó, su voz proviniendo de entre sus dientes apretados -¡córrete!

Su orden fue un cortocircuito.

Placer regándose por mi cuerpo, electricidad recorriendo mis nervios. Retorcí las sabanas entre mis manos y grité contra la almohada, viniéndome fuerte y cayendo sin fuerzas y desmadejado… o al menos eso intentó mi cuerpo, porque Víctor me retuvo hasta que terminó, dejándose caer y arrastrándome bajo él.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con él mío, unidos aun de la forma más íntima posible; cada vez que respiraba, podía percibir su pecho chocando contra mi espalda. Presionando sólo un poco más contra el colchón. Cada exhalación acariciando mi oído. Pesaba.

El peso de su cuerpo era algo que pensé que conocía, pero se había modificado con el paso de los años en que estuvo lejos; aun así, era agradable, sentirme completamente cubierto por él. Suponía que encontrándome en estado de alegría post-coital me daba cierto margen para pensar cosas idiotas.

-¿no es estúpido?- soltó, cuando su respiración se normalizó.

-¿qué cosa?

-pensar que hay personas que se sienten unidas después de algo tan básico como el sexo- dijo, rodándose a mi costado; sus ojos observando el cielo raso con aburrimiento -. Me alegra poder evitarme esos problemas.

El silencio cayó sobre mí como una losa.

Tuve el repentino deseo de estallar a carcajadas, podía sentir la risa burbujeándome en el pecho con ganas de salir; sin embargo, logré frenarme de hacer evidente la forma en que me había golpeado.

Le sentí levantarse, quitarse el condón –porque no éramos adolescentes idiotas que repitiéramos los mismos errores dos veces y, seguido de una incómoda conversación al respecto, se acordó que, a pesar de estar ambos limpios, era algo que se tenía que hacer. Después de todo, no éramos exclusivos… o confiables- y entrar al baño para hacer uso de mi ducha –evité mirarlo al irse, no quería que, por error, se girara y pudiese ver en mi rostro el impacto de sus palabras-. No era la primera vez que decía cosas como aquella y estaba comenzando a crear un pequeño muro para protegerme; empero era muy reciente, débil todavía como para frenar del todo los embates de su afilada lengua.

Me erguí en la cama y evité, también, mirarme al espejo; no hacía falta verme para saber que era un desastre todavía mayor que la última vez. Cada uno de estos encuentros me dejaba deshecho de diez formas diferentes, desde las marcas que sus dedos dejaban en la piel de mis caderas hasta los nuevos hematomas sobre el pecho y cuello; además, había finas líneas sangrantes… que no se veían a simple vista, heridas que llegaban más allá de mi cuerpo.

Aun así, se lo permitía… porque una parte de mí creía que lo merecía y esa parte, enferma de mí mismo, secretamente se regodeaba en ese dolor; era mi castigo, estaba recibiendo mi merecido y el equilibrio en el mundo podía seguirse manteniendo.

Me coloqué con cuidado la bata que siempre dejaba lista en la silla del rincón, mientras le escuchaba terminar y caminé hasta mi diminuta cocina, moviéndome por la fuerza de la costumbre para preparar té –sirve agua en la tetera, me diría mentalmente, luego sólo ponla a calentar… haz una cosa y luego sigue con la otra, no dejes que esto se convierta en algo que no es-; escuchando los sonidos amortiguados de su presencia, a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Encendí la televisión y ahogué el sonido de él, tratando de concentrarme en el equipo de científicos que trataban de encontrar a un delincuente peligroso. Lo único que hacía era actuar como si todo fuese normal, común, frío y casual.

Víctor me encontró apoyado en la mesa, bebiendo pequeños sorbos del té.

-estaré ocupado unos días hasta tarde- dijo, tomando su abrigo del sillón donde lo había arrojado -, así que es probable que no te llame… no lo sé, depende de mi estado de ánimo. Nos vemos, profesor.

Salió por la puerta.

-adiós- murmuré al aire y suspiré.

Bien, era momento de recomponerme; tomé una larga ducha caliente, me vestí con mi pijama favorito –que incluía un pantalón de franela que me quedaba enorme y tenía varios agujeros- volví a preparar una taza de té caliente y me senté frente al televisor para ver alguna cosa boba y cursi en ella, algo que me hiciera olvidarme que, en la vida real, el amor no se concretaba por obra del destino en diez días o dos encuentros casuales.

Cuando vi a Reese Witherspoon hablando con acento sureño pidiendo afanosamente el divorcio, supe que había encontrado lo necesario para pasar esa noche. Después de todo, tendría unos días de descanso de toda esa situación.

Fueron sólo tres días, la noche del jueves me envió un mensaje de texto mientras terminaba mi última clase de la jornada: quería cena y después ir a mi departamento.

Lo ridículamente deprisa que le di mi respuesta afirmativa, me hubiese hecho enrojecer de vergüenza si alguien lo supiese; por fortuna no era así, de tal modo que pocos minutos después ya tenía un lugar al que dirigirme para la cena.

Al llegar, me sorprendió lo tranquilo y íntimo que parecía; resultó ser un restaurante de comida española atendido por una familia de dicho país, quienes mantenían todo el lugar pequeño y agradable, acogedor. En cualquier otra situación…

Miré a Víctor al otro lado de la mesa, sus dedos moviéndose velozmente sobre la pantalla de su teléfono celular mientras contestaba un mensaje –otra vez-. Bajé la mirada a mi merluza y me concentré en no fruncir el ceño, yo no era una cita a la que estuviese ignorando, yo sólo era un acompañante ventajoso que le ayudaría a calmar más de un apetito. Sólo. Eso.

-… así que, ¿cómo ha estado tu semana, eh?, ¿Profesor?

Levanté la vista de mi plato, sorprendido, para clavar mis ojos en él –pensé por un segundo, que bien podría haber estado hablando por teléfono de nuevo, no precisamente dirigiéndose a mí-.

-¿disculpa?- balbuceé.

-te he preguntado sobre tu semana- soltó, en tono aburrido -. Se supone que mantengamos una conversación durante la cena, ¿no?

-¿sobre mi semana?- cuestioné dudoso.

-¿no es un tema común para este tipo de situaciones?- parecía confundido, tal vez con un poco de tedio –No es realmente relevante, pero hay que llenar el silencio con algo, ¿no crees?

Mi boca que se había abierto ante el cuestionamiento se cerró ante sus palabras, mis dientes mordiendo con fuerza mi lengua para no soltar nada; ni la más mínima respuesta, pues era evidente que sólo deseaba molestar.

-mi semana ha estado bastante bien, señor Nikiforov- contesté con voz tranquila, felicitándome mentalmente cuando no me tembló para nada.

Víctor parpadeó, no estoy seguro el motivo y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar sobre la mesa, distrayéndonos a ambos.

-disculpa- dijo al recogerlo, contestar y alejarse de la mesa; incluso se tomó la molestia de salir del local.

Dejé la servilleta sobre la mesa, junto con el dinero que cubría lo pedido, y le di una última mirada a mi merluza –casi sin tocar- en el plato. No, yo no era una cita a la que tenía que deleitar con buenos modales y una conversación alegre e interesante, pero esto ya era francamente ridículo.

Salí del lugar.

El frío me golpeó directo en la cara, me enrollé mejor la bufanda y caminé hasta donde recordaba se encontraba el sitio de taxis; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentirlo caminando a mi lado, sus pasos más largos lográndome alcanzar sin problemas.

-¿a dónde se supone que vas?

Me detuve, girándome para enfrentarlo, mis manos escondidas del viento helado en mis bolsillos.

-es evidente que estás ocupado hoy- respondí en su lugar -, podemos volver a quedar otro día.

-te dije que quería salir hoy, ¿por qué te llamaría de no ser así?

Me encogí de hombros, yo no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿estás molesto?- cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos, siendo muy obvio que la pregunta era más una prueba que sólo la simple interrogante -¿te enojaste conmigo porque estaba al teléfono… que te ignorara?

Respiré profundo, dándome la oportunidad para dejar pasar mi primer impulso y decirle que era un idiota por hacerme ir hasta ahí para dejar claro su punto –yo no era importante, era útil y nada más. No hacía falta, ya lo tenía muy bien aprendido, no hacía falta hacer esa escena-.

-¿intentaba ignorarme?- respondí, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que entendiera que yo no entraría en ese juego; era suficiente castigo ser una herramienta, no tan divertido convertirme en un simple y llano felpudo -¿Quiere que me sienta mal por ello, que le reclame? Estaba seguro de que resultaría en algo infructuoso, por lo que pensé que era mejor dejarlo para que atendiera sus asuntos sin distractores y que me llamaría cuando lo considerara necesario.

Víctor frunció el ceño y simplemente me observó por varios segundos, probablemente decidiendo la mejor manera de asestar el golpe que estaba seguro vendría.

-supongo que tienes razón- concluyó, controlando su gesto e, incluso, atreviéndose a sonreír un poco -, estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo hoy para distracciones…

-bien- dije.

-bien- repitió, lo que era frustrante.

- _bien_ \- gruñí, dándome cuenta de lo infantiles que estábamos sonando los dos, porque yo sólo deseaba tener la última palabra. _¡Era un hombre de casi 30 años comportándome como un tonto!_ Suspiré y me di media vuelta, listo para alejarme.

No di más que un par de pasos, antes de que el brazo de Víctor cayera sobre mis hombros y comenzara a caminar a mi lado.

-pero… ¿qué?

-dije que quería pasar la noche contigo.

Bufé y continué caminando, está vez en dirección al lugar donde habíamos dejado aparcado su automóvil. Bien, pensé, parece que yo no era el único bobo ese día. Podía vivir con eso. Esperaba.

* * *

*Chupetón: es como en mi tierra se le conoce a los hematomas que se dejan al succionar con fuerza la piel.

* * *

No es domingo, lo sé u.u ... lo que pasa es que ya tenía listo el capítulo y lo estaba editando cuándo me percaté de que, en realidad, mis personajes todavía no se encontraban en el punto en que los había descrito, no calzaba lo que estaba ocurriendo con las situaciones que escribí... así que tuve que tomar una decisión difícil y escribir un nuevo capítulo que es este, espero haya valido la pena y lo hayan disfrutado.

Agradezco sus lecturas, follows, favs y reviews, mucho, mucho C:

Chapa, es lo mismo que yo quiero, pero no se dejan! :3

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	16. Capítulo XV

**Disclamer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí :D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV. Movimientos Ondulantes.**

 _Antes._

Las cartas se habían terminado por amontonar en el cajón de mi escritorio y necesitaba tomar decisiones duras en… bueno, justo en ese momento. No había forma de seguirlo posponiendo. Pero siempre que lo abría, los logos de cada uno me mareaban y volvía a cerrarlo, esperando…

-¿todo en orden?

Miré sobre mi hombro para encontrar que Yuuri había dejado de ver la película y ahora tenía sus ojos clavados en mí. Había silenciado la televisión y su mano encontró el camino hasta mi hombro para apretarlo suavemente, se veía verdaderamente interesado en lo que pudiese decir.

Ese era el momento…

-no, no realmente- contesté, en lugar de contarle todo; apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

Me dejó hacerlo, arropándome con su cuerpo y volviendo a poner la película; lo que era un gesto enorme y agradable, estar medio recostado sobre él, sus piernas a mis costados y mi espalda en su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración tranquila y permitirme relajarme con la caída constante que eso provocaba.

Una parte de mí quería que volviera a preguntar, que insistiera, y otra aún más grande quería que lo dejara así para poder imaginar que todavía tenía tiempo.

-Yuuri…- murmuré levantando la cabeza, después de un rato de ver a Ryan Gosling intentando cambiar por completo al personaje de Steve Carell.

Sus ojos curiosos se volvieron hacia mí.

-¿sí?

Sentí mi lengua congelarse y las palabras quedarse atravesadas en mi garganta, como si tuviesen uñas enormes y se clavaran en mi carne para no salir.

-eh… yo…- debí hacerlo, pero me era imposible; la verdad era que no quería enfrentarme al posible escenario de las consecuencias de mis propias elecciones… o de las elecciones que no tomaba –te quiero.

Yuuri parpadeó, obviamente no era lo que esperaba escuchar –ni lo que yo iba a decir-, pero terminó por sonreír con suavidad.

-yo también, Víctor.

Suspiré y me volví a acomodar en mi sitio. Eso era bueno, saber que me quería era bueno, excelente… porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría y sería bueno recordar que él me quiso. Una vez.

Cerré mi puño sobre la tela de su camisa, negándome a encerrarme en pensamientos tan negativos; era posible que le gustara mi idea, que me quisiera tanto que no importara y podríamos estar juntos y… ser felices. Eso era a lo que me aferraría, cuando me atreviera a decirle, eso sería en lo que pensaría –esa posibilidad-.

Esa misma noche, Chris regresó silencioso y taciturno, supuse que habría peleado con Masumi y, por ello, no le pregunté nada; egoístamente, también agradecí el indulto, Chris insistía en que debía decirle la verdad a Yuuri y yo le prometía que lo haría, jamás lo hacía -pero no quería seguirle mintiendo-.

Me levanté y observé de nuevo cada uno de los sobres de aceptación, era ridículo pensar que la mayoría de las universidades a las que apliqué me habían aceptado y yo no había enviado ni una sola respuesta afirmativa a ninguna; vi el calendario y noté –no por primera vez- que la fecha límite de aceptación de varias estaba llegando, demasiado cerca.

Los logos de la UCL*, Cambridge, la Estatal de Moscú, Stanford… cada uno dándome una bofetada para reaccionar.

Cerré los ojos y pensé cómo decirle mi decisión a Yuuri, sólo tenía poco más de una semana para escribir a alguna de ellas y… bien, ese era el tiempo que tenía para decirle todo a él y a mis padres. No serían charlas bonitas, ni de cerca.

Mis padres tenían esperanzas fijas sobre dónde y cómo debía desarrollarse mi futuro –para ellos esta decisión estaba tomada desde el momento en que nací-, para Yuuri sería diferente… él deseaba lo mejor para mí, me lo había dicho en múltiples ocasiones –y cada vez que se mencionó la universidad en nuestras conversaciones, se entusiasmaba diciéndome cómo me imaginaba en los pasillos de todas ellas-.

Volví a guardarlas en su sitio y pensé que podía darme sólo un día más, un día robado a la realidad.

Un día que ya se había convertido en semanas enteras –o al menos, esa la impresión que le daba a mi mejor amigo, puesto que tenía demasiado tiempo postergándolo-, lo cual fue el motivo por el que esa tarde Chris se encontraba regañándome entre los estantes de la sala de estudio.

-… ¡de verdad que no te entiendo!- susurró/gritó, negando con la cabeza -¿no se supone que lo quieres?

-¡por supuesto que sí! Eso ni siquiera está en duda.

-pues parece todo lo contrario- soltó, dejando el libro que había tomado por impulso, en su lugar -, si realmente te importara, le dirías algo tan transcendental… quizá él tenga algo que decir al respecto, ¿no lo has pensado?

-es obvio que lo he pensado… por eso no se lo he dicho…

-sabes que lo que estás haciendo no es correcto y sabes que él estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Miré alrededor, intentando encontrar las palabras necesarias para hacerlo entender.

-no creo que esté en un error…- murmuré.

-¿no aceptar ninguna de las escuelas a las que aplicaste para tratar de entrar en la Estatal de Wayne o cualquier otra aquí, con tal de no dejarle?

-sí lo dices así suena como una terrible decisión.

-¿y cómo se supone que lo diga?, porque no hay forma amable de decir esto- negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el estante tras él -. Estás dejando un montón de oportunidades sólo por la oportunidad de un lugar en la lista de espera, ni siquiera sabes si podrás tener sitio…

Suspiré y me dejé caer contra el estante frente a él.

-mira, Vitya… la verdad es que estoy preocupado, estás tomando una decisión gigante sin mencionárselo siquiera y, además… ¿no te estás apresurando? Amo a Masumi y estoy seguro de que él me ama, pero ninguno se ha atrevido a cambiar el futuro del otro…

Me mordí la lengua, no quería decir nada contra su relación o algo parecido, pero a mí me parecía bastante extraño que ninguno de ellos se lo hubiese planteado; me parecía que, de cierta manera, su amor no era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer ese salto. Pero decir algo como aquello sólo haría que mi mejor amigo se sintiera mal y me odiara, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

-él entiende que si debemos estar juntos- continuó, ignorando por completo mi dialogo mental, gracias al cielo -, podremos sobrevivir un tiempo separados, ¿sabes? Es una prueba para enseñarnos lo fuerte que nos queremos.

No lo creía, era tonto –para mí- dejar a alguien por tanto tiempo y tan lejos; pero no sería yo quien se lo dijera.

-además, ¿has siquiera mencionado algo de todo esto a tu padre?

-no…

-¡Cristo, Víctor!- gruñó, muy serio; me encogí en mi lugar –Ya es momento de que afrontes tus decisiones, haz algo… elige o no lo hagas, lo que sea, ¡pero ya!

Lo vi erguirse y desaparecer entre los estantes.

Me tomé un momento para recomponerme, sabía que Christophe me lo estaba diciendo desde su aprecio por mí, que no debía sentirme mal por su evidente desesperación; sin embargo, resultaba difícil distanciarme de la emoción, del sentir que le estaba fallando terriblemente.

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca y fruncí el ceño, iba tarde a la cita que tenía para ese día con Yuuri. Caminé hasta donde había dejado mi mochila y el resto de mis cosas, lo guardé todo y salí de ahí.

El departamento de Yuuri –fuera de las instalaciones del internado, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar siempre a tiempo para el toque de queda- se había convertido en nuestro lugar de reunión y pequeño escondite del mundo y la realidad que yo estaba empeñado en ignorar –todo lo que pudiera-.

Cuando Yuuri abrió la puerta me sonrió, aunque había algo en su gesto –una tirantez extraña, sus hombros rígidos- y se volvió, invitándome a pasar. Le seguí, con un mal presentimiento comenzando a germinar en mi estómago.

Dejé mi mochila sobre su sofá y le seguí hasta la cocina, observando su espalda tensa, mientras volvía a la cacerola que tenía frente a él.

-eh, Yuuri… ¿algo va mal?- pregunté, cuando no hizo mucho por saludarme como acostumbraba o por iniciar una conversación.

Lo escuché suspirar de forma audible, murmurar algo entre dientes y negar con la cabeza, relajando con un par de movimientos los hombros; dejó la cuchara sobre la estufa y se giró para enfrentarme, caminando los pasos que nos separaban y recargándose en la barra de desayuno.

Sonrió.

Y era todo lo que siempre era Yuuri, dulce y cálido.

-nada va mal… ¿Cómo estás, Víctor?- abrió sus brazos y me permití enterrarme entre ellos y abrazarlo con fuerza; necesitaba eso, sobre todo después de la conversación con Chris.

-ahora estoy bien- respondí contra la piel de su cuello. Sintiéndome tranquilo por primera vez en todo el día. Todavía tenía ese día. Me apreté más contra él.

-eso está muy bien- dijo, acariciando suavemente mi espalda -, hice katsudon para cenar.

Sonreí abiertamente.

-¡sí!- chillé, soltándolo para asomarme a ver más de cerca lo que tenía en la estufa –huele delicioso, Yuuri.

-me alegra- murmuró, abrazándome con su brazo libre, mientras con el otro se ponía a terminar lo que estaba haciendo cuando llegué: terminando de cocer el huevo y la carne en el caldo dashi -, pásame el arroz, ¿quieres?

Me moví feliz por la cocina, tomando los platos para servir en ellos el arroz que tenía ya listo en la arrocera; los llené lo suficiente y se los di para que comenzara a montar la carne y el caldo en ellos.

La cocina olía divino y, además, era una actividad que yo disfrutaba muchísimo; esa paz casi hogareña de hacer algo así juntos: cocinar. Me hacía pensar en algo más permanente, como si la decisión que estaba por tomar no fuese una completa locura.

-comamos- dijo Yuuri, dándome un tazón listo y caminando con el suyo hasta la barra de desayuno.

Nos sentamos y comimos tranquilamente, conversando sobre lo ocurrido a lo largo del día –las materias difíciles, los compañeros complicados, la misteriosa desaparición de la cocinera en la cafetería-. Me gustaba mirarle, mientras la cadencia suave de su voz me serenaba.

-Víctor…- soltó, de pronto, cuando estábamos recogiendo la mesa.

-¿sí?

-¿ya has terminado tus trámites para la universidad?- preguntó y yo sentí cada palabra caer fríamente en mi estómago.

-¿cómo?

-hoy vino uno de tus compañeros- comenzó, haciendo que la bola helada que tenía en el vientre creciera y se retorciera -, estaba un poco confundido respecto a qué universidad mandar sus papeles de inscripción, ya que sus dos primeras opciones lo aceptaron… eso me hizo recordar que no has mencionado nada al respecto.

Tragué y sonreí –o eso intenté-, _¿es qué no podía regalarme sólo el día de hoy?_

-oh, eso es porque…

El timbre del departamento sonó en ese momento, el ruido agudo rompiendo con la atmosfera de la conversación y, con ello, haciendo que mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo. Respiré profundo, mientras lo escuchaba hablar con alguien por el interfono y discutir un poco, antes de negar con la cabeza y voltearme a ver con ojos alarmados.

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunté, porque ya era demasiado por un día para mí.

-necesito que salgas de aquí… ahora.

-¿por qué?, ¿qué está pasando?

Caminó por el departamento, tomando mis cosas y conmigo tras él, tomándolas todas con nerviosismo; aunque nada se comparaba con los gestos convulsos que estaba teniendo Yuuri, sus ojos recorriendo el diminuto sitio, como un láser, en busca de cualquier mínima cosa que pudiera dejar.

-tienes que ir por las escaleras…- explicó, colocándome el suéter ligero que había llevado sobre los hombros –Yuri jamás las usaría, así que… por favor…

Me miró, como esperando que comprendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirme sin haberlo dicho, en realidad. Sin embargo, comprendí: el doctor Plisetsky estaba llegando al departamento y, como nuestra relación no era lícita del todo, debía salir de ahí.

Quería enojarme, hacerme el tonto y hacer pucheros por no permitirme ser parte de ese pedazo de su vida; pero en ese momento estaba demasiado agradecido por no tener que contarle todo que, con sólo un beso rápido de despedida, salí de ahí cuando él me prometía llamar –sabía que lo haría-.

Así que sí, tenía un día más.

* * *

Juro que no me había dado cuenta que tenía desde este capítulo sin actualizar aquí... así que perdón y... hay actualización triple!

Corre a leer los otros dos y perdona a esta autora despistada C:


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Disclamer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí :D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVI. La Pared Se Alza**

 _Ahora._

Sus dedos hábiles se movían entre los botones y ojales de su camisa, acomodando cada uno en su lugar; podía ver la forma en que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y chocaban contra su blanca piel, provocando pequeños chispazos de luz en ellos. Su cabello estaba desordenado y mojado, después de haber tomado una ducha.

Diminutas gotas permanecían suspendidas de algunos de ellos, como cristales reflectando la luz. La ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta, por primera vez en meses, dejando que una onda pequeña de aire helado se colara hasta el sitio donde me encontraba sentado. Mirando.

Y me estaba convirtiendo en un idiota mientras le miraba, con pensamientos estúpidos. Por ese motivo era que había evitado cualquier relación –aunque sólo fuese sexual- que implicara la convivencia prologada; el tiempo siempre confunde a la mente, convirtiendo sencillos encuentros en cosas significativas… que te hacen tener pensamientos necios y convertirte en idiota.

-mañana saldré hacia Vancouver- dijo, sus ojos azules clavados en el otro lado de la ventana, levantándose de la cama -, tendremos ahí filmación por un par de semanas…

Me mordí la lengua cuando todas las preguntas se arremolinaron y amenazaron con escurrirse entre mis labios –sobre ese proyecto que le hacía ir de una locación a otra, perder horas dentro de un set cuya ubicación desconocía y parecía ser una de las principales razones por las que había vuelto al país-.

Víctor se giró para observarme, la toalla todavía envuelta en mis caderas.

-te llamaré cuando regrese a la ciudad.

-correcto.

Afirmó con un gesto vago y, tomando sus cosas, salió del lugar.

Suspiré y comencé a cambiarme, preguntándome cuánto duraría esta vez; cada ausencia anterior había sido sólo de un par de días y siempre volvía con un mensaje, ahora suponía sería más tiempo y eso era… _bueno_.

Eso me daría el tiempo que necesitaba para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo –de esta forma de acostumbrarme a su presencia y de cómo me faltaba durante sus ausencias-, de blindarme contra los anhelos que se filtraban entre las costuras de mi realidad actual. Volver a dejarme, a mí mismo, muy claros los límites que ya se habían establecido.

Terminé de secarme el cabello, mirándome al espejo. Sí, ese momento de pausa era lo necesitaba, lo mejor que podía pasarme. Era perfecto.

Los días transitaron en un borrón, gracias al trabajo; había estado ocupado entre reuniones de academia con mis compañeros y trabajos de término de parcial. Llegaba muy tarde como para hacer algo más que dormir y me tenía que ir demasiado temprano, como para darme tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

Bueno, al menos era así cuando me mantenía en movimiento; había momentos, en los que estaba en medio de un salón callado o, en mi oficina después de terminar un cuadro de evaluación… cuando me era imposible no pensar y todo me golpeaba –nuestro reencuentro después de años, mis memorias de nuestros días felices, nuestra extraña relación actual-.

-necesito salir a beber- soltó Yuri, dejándose caer a mi lado, en la banca en medio de uno de los jardines adyacentes del edificio principal. Su rostro parecía agotado, igual que el mío, aunque no comprendía del todo qué estaba haciendo en mi trabajo.

-¿de verdad?

-sí… ha sido- dudó, frunciendo el ceño y observando a los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor –una semana dura, culpa de los profesores imbéciles.

-¿en serio?- sonreí, presintiendo hacia dónde iba esa conversación.

-¿a qué hora estás libre hoy?- miró su reloj -¿no deberías estar atendiendo tus horas de oficina?

-debería… pero acabo de salir de una reunión con el resto de catedráticos de Literatura- expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros –sólo me estaba tomando un respiro rápido antes de irme a casa.

-bueno, cancela eso…- se puso de pie, su largo cabello rubio atado en una cinta acomodándose sobre su espalda –iremos a beber.

-de acuerdo- sonreí, realmente feliz, al percatarme de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sumergido en mi propio drama como para disfrutar de algo más, desde las vacaciones de navidad.

Terminamos en un bar pequeño y, por la hora, solitario.

La música era un jazz suave que permitía la conversación y, bueno, Yuri estaba despotricando sobre el maestro de música, repitiendo que no tenía temor de nada y cómo era que lo retaba a la mínima provocación; mientras yo intentaba contener la risa ante cada uno de esos insultos ya que, aunque él no se diera cuenta, lo mencionaba a la más diminuta oportunidad. Lo tenía demasiado presente, casi como…

Sentí un escalofrío, como esos que te dan cuando sientes los ojos de alguien más en ti; levanté la vista y miré a nuestro alrededor, mientras sentía el brazo de Yuri apretarse sobre mis hombros y su gruñido enojado en el oído. La sensación se volvió más fuerte.

-… te digo que lo mataré en cuanto tenga una chance- continuó, sólo deteniéndose para dar grandes tragos a su tarro de cerveza -, ¿por qué no me lo deja fácil y se rinde, renuncia? Le pongo trabajos imposibles y lo hace… es frustrante. Y todavía tiene la desfachatez de provocarme…- gruñó.

Una figura alta vino a plantarse frente a nosotros, del otro lado de la mesa. Volteé el rostro para ver de quién se trataba y no pude contener mi sorpresa.

El cabello plateado brilló dorado por las luces del lugar, sus ojos azules fijados en el brazo que Yuri tenía a mí alrededor –me fue imposible no moverme rápida y convulsamente hacia un costado, rompiendo el contacto-. Su sonrisa fría –como muchas otras que me había dirigido-, la voz, cuando habló, aburrida.

-¿Profesor?... qué coincidencia- dijo, agachándose un poco para verme a la cara –algunos de los miembros del equipo y yo decidimos venir aquí para festejar que terminamos las filmaciones fuera –explicó, apuntando hacia una mesa cercana con varias personas; como si ese esclarecimiento no fuese importante, sólo un dato suelto y ya.

-oh, qué bien- no sabía qué otra cosa decir… o qué otra cosa _podía_ decir.

Yuri, que había agriado la expresión cuando notó que me había apartado sin motivo aparente, miraba a Víctor desde debajo de sus pestañas; sus labios se habían convertido en una línea helada y, simplemente, observaba el intercambio en silencio.

-¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Yuri, enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas.

Víctor se giró, casi parecía sorprendido, como si no hubiese estado consciente de su presencia hasta ese momento.

-mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov- anunció, dándole la mano -, un placer.

Mi amigo miró la mano extendida y a Víctor un par de veces, antes de girarse en mi dirección.

-¿quién es este niño, Yuuri?

Me paralicé. Fue como una regresión a mis temores del pasado, las palabras que había temido mucho antes, saliendo de su boca. Aunque en ese momento Víctor no fuese más un niño –o algo remotamente cercano-.

-es… ah…- no imaginé, jamás, que ocurriría este encuentro ahora; es decir, antes… era un suceso que parecía inminente, pero nuestra relación actual sólo no… era algo que no se sentía de todo real, como para coexistir con el resto de mi vida.

-un amigo- bajó la mano y se irguió en toda su estatura.

-¿un amigo tuyo que no conozco?- Yuri frunció el ceño, aún más, todavía sin dignarse a darle otra mirada a Víctor -¿de dónde lo sacaste, katsudon?... –encaró, por fin, a Víctor con esos ojos suyos helados –Estoy casi seguro que te he visto antes…

El aludido se encogió de hombros, aunque –quizá fue mi imaginación- le vi tensarse un poco ante el escrutinio de Yuri.

Yuri posó su mejilla sobre su mano y el cabello, rubio que se había soltado en pequeños y ligeros mechones sobre su rostro, acarició lo mismo que tapo parcialmente algunos de sus rasgos. Me envaré inconscientemente mirándolo con incredulidad creciente. ¿Acaso estaba Yuri coqueteando?

-en una revista, creo… ¿modelo?-siguió mi mejor amigo con su voz de cama.

 _¡¿De verdad?!_ Simplemente, no… no podía creérmelo. Me mordí el interior de las mejillas tratando de no decir nada y miré sobre el hombro de Víctor que, atraído por las palabras de mi amigo, se había inclinado hacia él sobre la mesa sonriendo.

Pasé los siguientes minutos escuchando la explicación que Víctor hacía sobre su trabajo –datos lo suficientemente básicos como para no prestar mucha atención a la conversación- y cómo era que nos conocíamos –omitiendo un montón de detalles importantes, gracias a Dios-.

-¡así que eres ex alumno!- pude sentir a Yuri retraerse sólo un segundo -¿de qué generación estamos hablando?

Tenía solamente la mitad de mi atención en ellos, la otra estaba en el grupo de personas que acababa de entrar al lugar; había algo familiar en uno de ellos. Sonreí, no podía creerlo.

-bueno… me gradué en el 2012- dijo Víctor, atrayendo mi atención de vuelta a la conversación. La sonrisa todavía en mis labios.

-¿2012?... Yuuri, ¿no fue ese año cuando…?- la mirada de Yuri se volvió calculadora, incluso sospechosa ante mi rostro feliz -¿qué pasa?

-ah, es sólo que…- era sólo que no estaba seguro de cuál pregunta debía responder; sin embargo, me decanté por la que tenía una respuesta menos complicada –acabo de ver entrar a Minami.

-¡¿Kenjirou?!- Yuri medio se levantó de la silla y asomó la cabeza por sobre la figura de Víctor, quien se había quedado muy quieto mientras observaba el intercambio.

Mi amigo levantó la mano sobre su cabeza en cuanto logró vislumbrarlo, le hizo señas para invitarlo a unirse a nosotros; Minami sonrió y, después de un corto intercambio de palabras con sus acompañantes, se dirigió hasta nuestra mesa.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter de apariencia gruesa y cálida; su cabello rubio peinado en picos hacia arriba, con su característico flequillo de un vivo color rojo. Tenía toda la finta de alguien demasiado cómodo con su alrededor, alguien con confianza.

Su caminar era ágil y atrajo un par de miradas, su porte y grácil figura, sólo era consecuencia de dedicarse a la danza toda su vida.

-¡Yuuri!- exclamó, en cuanto estuvo cerca de mí, sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo apretado y cálido; sonreí al responderle el gesto y sólo lo dejé ir cuando él lo hizo.

-¿de verdad?- gruñó Yuri, viéndolo mal.

-hola, otro Yuri- le saludó, desde su sitio a mi alrededor, pero sonreía jugando con él.

-años conociéndonos y sigo siendo el "otro Yuri"- Yuri negó y bufó con la cabeza; mientras Minami permanecía entre los dos, su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-¿qué hacen?- preguntó a todos, su mirada curiosa observando a Víctor –hola, soy Minami Kenjirou.

-Víctor Nikiforov- se presentó, su voz baja y seria.

-sólo salimos a beber, porque Yuri necesita olvidarse de su _adorado_ maestro- solté en respuesta a su primer pregunta, sorprendiéndome al notar lo denso que se había vuelto todo de repente.

Aún con eso, me sentí un poco más ligero –como un peso siendo quitado de mi espalda-, gracias a encontrarme rodeado por amigos; de esa forma la presencia de Víctor era un poco menos agobiante.

-¿adorado?- Yuri arrugó el ceño, olvidado por completo su cara para el coqueteo.

-¿tienes un maestro adorado?- chilló Minami.

-bueno…- escuché gruñir a Víctor –he dejado mucho tiempo abandonado a mi grupo, un placer a todos.

-¡adiós!- Minami le despidió con un gesto alegre de mano, ignorando por completo su actitud y sonriendo mucho, como sólo él podía ser capaz.

Yuri se limitó a hacer un gesto vago y continuó gruñéndole a Minami por continuar colgado de mí e intentando convencerlo de que no tenía ningún "maestro adorado". Ninguno le prestó la atención necesaria para darle una segunda mirada; ningún otro, sólo yo. Mis ojos le siguieron en su recorrido a su mesa, en la conversación que mantuvo, en las risas que soltaba. Le continué mirando aun cuando dolía hacerlo.

Era una punzada agridulce, ver que la decisión que había tomado hace años no había estado del todo errada; él había seguido un camino que lo llevaba a ese momento, a verse tan feliz. No importaba que yo me hubiese quedado atrás, que todavía sangrara de a poco en cada encuentro.

Había sido lo mejor –quizá no lo más correcto, pero sí lo mejor-.

Bebí, escuchando a Minami tomarle el pelo a Yuri; reí cuando el gatito explotó en cólera cuando buscamos la plantilla docente del internado por internet, conociendo –por fin- cómo era el profesor que le atormentaba. Incluso las burbujas de felicidad lograron alcanzarme un poco más a fondo, cuando le vi negar sonrojado porque Minami le dijo que era muy guapo.

-ni siquiera lo he notado- se cruzó de brazos y la risa espumó en mi pecho.

-¡estás enamorado del tipo!- Minami chilló y se carcajeó, pero yo me limité a permanecer sonriendo serenamente; era algo que ya había previsto y era feliz por él. Sólo que…

Sólo que…

Los ocupantes de la mesa de Víctor se levantaron, todos caminaron fuera del establecimiento sin una mirada alrededor –sin una mirada de él para mí-. Era sólo otra punzada, otra que nutría lo que mi enferma persona creía merecía –todavía dolía, no merecer ni una leve despedida-.

No logré aguantar mucho más en la mesa. Mis amigos no merecían que arruinara el ambiente de esa salida con mis pensamientos terribles.

Simplemente les dije que necesitaba un segundo de aire fresco y salí del lugar.

En cuanto el viento frío tocó mi cara y mis pulmones se llenaron con ese aire gélido, pude respirar tranquilo. No tenía intención de permanecer mucho tiempo fuera, así que permití que mis músculos se fuesen destensando poco a poco y cerré mis ojos, permitiéndole a mi mente un tiempo fuera, para dejar de pensar –y pensar, y pensar en todo lo que daba vueltas ahí, últimamente-.

-¿profesor?

Abrí los ojos. Sorprendido.

-¿Víctor?

Él estaba frente a mí, envuelto en un abrigo y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿no se había ido ya... probablemente con alguno (a) de sus compañeros (as)?

-olvidé algo, profesor…

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba presionado contra la pared y él había tomado total control de mis labios; sus manos hundiéndose entre mi ropa –provocando escalofríos por lo helados que tenía los dedos y, por su simple tacto-. Me aferré a sus hombros, sólo para dejar de sentir que estaba cayendo.

-te quiero hoy, profesor…- soltó entre besos.

Adentro estaban mis amigos… era una noche para nosotros…

-déjame… ir por mis cosas.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Disclamer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí :D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVII. La Mariposa Que Está Lista Para Emprender El Vuelo.**

 _Antes._

Tomé aire, muy profundamente.

Había estado viendo esa maldita puerta por el tiempo suficiente como para memorizar el patrón en las vetas en la madera. Era momento de hacer, lo que tenía que hacer.

El tiempo para dar cualquier respuesta se había agotado… debía decirle lo que había elegido. Aunque provocara una discusión, estaba casi seguro de que sería algo que podríamos sortear y Yuuri se daría cuenta de era lo mejor para ambos.

Me había tomado esa mañana para planear un discurso en mi cabeza, uno que sonaba coherente y que, según yo, planteaba todos los puntos buenos de mi elección. Lo había ido perfeccionando entre clase y clase; incluso, lo había practicado en mi mente durante la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería.

Chris había dejado caer su última sentencia –o lo hacía ese día o llamaría a mi padre-, así que no tenía más pretextos, ni tiempo.

Bien. Llegó la hora. Toqué la puerta.

Cuando escuché su voz suave desde el otro lado, entré y me preparé para soltarle la verdad, todo aquel discurso que había preparado. Pero… estaba ahí, justo frente a mí –sentado tras su escritorio, sus lentes medio caídos sobre su nariz y un montón de papeles regados por todo el escritorio, obviamente ocupado- totalmente comestible.

No pude frenarme de rodear ese desastre y sentarme sobre su regazo. Mi cabeza sobre su hombro, esperando el tiempo suficiente para convertirme en su centro de atención.

No tuve que esperar mucho.

Yuuri dejó el teclado de su computadora en paz y me observó enarcando una ceja.

Todavía no me rodeaba con los brazos, ni me había besado la mejilla –lo que me desconcertó bastante, pues no auguraba un buen inicio… pero estaba ocupado, lo entendía-; así que le rodeé yo con mis brazos y sonreí.

-hola.

No respondió a mi saludo y su rostro – _debió decirme algo_ , _debí notarlo_ -… su rostro estaba serio. Serio de verdad, mucho más que en nuestros primeros encuentros cuando estaba tratando de convencernos –a los dos- de que era una mala idea. Me estremecí, mis tripas enredándose en un nudo apretado. Doloroso.

 _-Víctor…-_ dijo con ese semblante serio.

Sus ojos me lo advirtieron: algo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal y yo… no estaba listo siquiera para que lo pusiera en palabras. Ni siquiera le permití terminar, no deseaba discutir con él ahora –al menos no antes de soltar mi bomba-; por lo que pensé en la forma más sencilla de distraerlo de cualesquiera que fuera la causa de su aparente enojo. Le besé.

Le besé profundamente, mis dedos contra su piel cálida, encendiéndome. Besos que regué por sus mejillas, por su quijada y cuello. Le respiré, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

No entendía cuál podía ser el problema, habíamos estado bien, más que bien; hacía mucho que no discutíamos, mucho que él no parecía martirizado por salir con un estudiante… estaba casi seguro de que nadie sabía sobre nosotros… entonces, ¿qué?

Me tomé el tiempo para explorarlo, para que mis manos le recorrieran y mis labios reaprendieran el sabor de su barbilla. Le besé de nuevo, porque ya no importaba la razón por la que había ido –o lo que le había pasado para ponerlo en ese estado-, lo único importante era que, en ese mismo momento, le tenía entre mis manos y me estaba permitiendo hacerle a mi voluntad.

El único pensamiento medio coherente que lograba vislumbrar, era que debía hacerle olvidar, hacer desaparecer de su mente eso que vi en sus ojos. Le besaría tan concienzudamente que olvidaría cualquier reparo, cualquier duda. Nada de eso podría caber en el espacio que quedaba entre mi cuerpo y el suyo. Lo volví un beso exploratorio, meticuloso. Quería quitarle el aliento, el pensamiento, que dejara de razonar y simplemente me sintiera.

Que recordara todo aquello que éramos juntos y pudiese ver que valía la pena.

Sentí sus manos apoderarse de mis brazos – _el nudo se apretó más, terriblemente. Mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho, porque lo sabía…_ \- y retirarme lo suficiente para que notara la resolución en sus ojos: esto iba a acabar – _no lo había logrado_ -.

-Víctor… - fue muy poco más que un susurro, pero lo sentí como una cuchilla.

Sabía que esa conversación llegaría – _yo lo sabía_ -. Siempre lo supe – _Yo. Lo. Sabía_ -, desde el mismo inicio de nuestra relación – _YO. LO. SABIA_ \- era evidente que todo terminaría de esa exacta forma. No debí haberme olvidado de eso. Jamás debí esperar otra cosa. Aun así…

-¡no!- solté, no logré que fuera más que un grito ahogado; destiló ira, lo sentí en cuanto pronuncié la palabra, aunque lo que más sentía era miedo -¡no puedes terminar con esto!

¡No podía! No cuando habíamos pasado por tanto y cuando todavía no escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle: mi decisión de estar ahí, con él.

-puedo y lo haré. Lo hago, justo ahora- miró mis ojos, probablemente notando como era que estaba batallando con mi propio cuerpo para que no se desbordaran. Su voz, en cambio, fue definitiva -. Se acabó.

-sí me dejas ahora, nunca, jamás, te perdonaré- sentencié.

Porque _dolía._

Malditamente como nada que había sentido. Como nada que había imaginado. Estaba haciendo añicos mi corazón ahí.

-lo sé- dijo.

-Yuuri, si haces esto… te odiaré por siempre- me quebré, mi voz convirtiéndose en algo frágil y roto.

-lo sé…

Me levanté de su regazo con las rodillas inestables –temblando cual hojas-, igual que el resto de mí ser; pero no quería que lo último que él viera de mí, fuese a un niño llorando. Respiré hondo, plantándome frente suyo –con ojos rojos y todo-. Un día, se arrepentiría de esa decisión, porque yo…

Había elegido cambiar mi vida por él… lo menos que merecía era un poco de él. No esto.

-adiós, Víctor.

-hasta nunca, señor Katsuki.

Salí de ahí, felicitándome internamente por no azotar la puerta tras de mí; también lo hice por lograr salir del edificio de oficinas sin dar un espectáculo de mí mismo. Incluso, logré llegar a los dormitorios en una sola pieza.

Cuando la puerta de mi habitación se cerró a mis espaldas, fue cuando me permití llorar. ¿Cómo era que todo había terminado así?

* * *

De verdad lamento no haber actualizado desde hace tantooo

Se me fue la cabeza no sé a dónde y olvidé actualizar estos tres capítulos en esta plataforma, por lo que ofrezco enormes disculpas.

El próximo estará aquí el domingo. Lo prometo!

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**CAPÍTULO XVIII. La Ola Sobre Mi Cabeza**

 _Ahora._

Los bordes de la madera se clavaban en mi columna, con cada movimiento; podía sentir la punzada dolorosa pinchando mi piel a cada estocada. Sus manos aferrándome con fuerza –probablemente iban a dejar marca-, mientras las mías se enredaban en su cuello y subían hasta su cabello para enredarlo.

Nos escuchaba, mis gemidos contra su carne, sus jadeos roncos y mis suplicas. _Más, más, más_. Mis uñas, encajándose en su piel y el golpeteo desnudo –rítmico- de su cuerpo y el mío, colisionando cada vez.

Los besos parecían –eran- desesperados, como si no bastase con uno, ni tampoco otro –u otro-; eran un hilo infinito de ellos, estaban unidos uno, tras otro, entre una bocanada y otra, una mordida y otra. Se convirtieron en extremidades sin control, sin fin aparente, sólo labios, sólo lengua, sólo dientes y piel. No parecía suficiente -quería _consumirlo_ \- como si la intención fuese respirarnos mutuamente.

Cedí mi cuerpo, dejándolo hacer; sentía sus dedos clavarse y sus dientes atravesar la piel, su miembro conquistar mi interior y hacer crecer mi placer. Le dejé hacerlo, porque era la única forma en que me sentía atado a él ahora, porque era muy bueno en ello y porque le deseaba.

Deseaba ser uno sólo con él.

Exploté. Mis dedos de los pies se cerraron convulsamente y mi cabeza cayó contra la puerta, mi boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

Después de alcanzar el clímax, sentí mi cuerpo ingrávido. Con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de volver mi respiración al ritmo normal, pude sentir su aliento golpeando contra la piel de mi cuello –donde nuevas marcas habían sido colocadas en su sitio- y el sudor recorrer mi espalda, provocándome escalofríos.

Tenía las piernas trabadas tras su espalda, mi cerebro trataba de hacerme comprender que debía deshacer aquello y romper la conexión para continuar con nuestra rutina previamente establecida. Sin embargo, ellas no respondieron al llamado, casi como si hubiesen quedado muertas tras la actividad intensa.

Víctor, permaneció unos minutos más así, antes de que sus piernas cedieran; terminamos los dos en el piso, hasta que nuestro corazón se serenó, igual que nuestras respiraciones.

-deberíamos…- murmuré contra su hombro.

-shut.

Así que callé y me permití reposar la cabeza contra su piel por más tiempo.

El silencio se extendió, llenando los minutos que pasaron, permitiendo que el sudor en mi cuerpo se enfriara y me hiciera consciente de otras cosas: el piso frío, las sombras que se deslizaban –provocadas por las farolas de la calle- entre los muebles y las esquinas de las paredes.

-Víctor…

El beso vino de la nada, encendido por algo que yo no alcancé a vislumbrar; por enésima ocasión, esa noche, me dejé arrastrar.

Respondí el beso de forma tan profunda como él lo hacía y me llené las manos con el tacto de su piel.

Cuando la luz de la mañana golpeó mi rostro, parpadeé, escuchando con atención –mi oído agudizándose- el leve sonido de su respiración acompasada. Tenía su brazo rodeándome y su pecho presionado contra mi espalda, una pierna sobre las mías y, por primera vez, parecía que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a la "mañana después".

No sabía cómo hacerlo a partir de ahí.

¿Debía levantarme y pretender que era algo normal –que se quedara una noche entera-?, ¿o debía intentar hacer parecer que continuaba durmiendo para que él decidiera?

-deja de pensar…- soltó y yo tuve que frenarme de forma consciente para que mi cuerpo no saltara ante la sorpresa de su voz.

-no estoy…

-escucho tu cerebro trabajar- dijo con voz ronca por el sueño, sonando más a un gruñido que cualquier otra cosa -, hoy no tengo llamado, así que agradecería el poder dormir.

Parpadeé, mucho más allá de sorprendido. Giré la cabeza todo lo que pude para verle sobre mi hombro, con los ojos cerrados y una arruga surcándole la frente.

-necesito ir al baño- expliqué.

-ve.

Bien, no era precisamente que estuviese pidiendo su permiso; en realidad, lo único que deseaba –por el momento- era que me soltara lo suficiente para poder levantarme e ir. Bufé.

-¿qué?- espetó, sin moverse ni un poco.

-necesito ir al baño- repetí, recalcando la situación, moviendo mi hombro para que su brazo lo hiciera también.

Víctor dijo algo, entre dientes, gruñendo mientras se daba la vuelta y me daba la espalda en la cama. Me erguí sobre la cama y le observé, tan cómodo y plácido, en _mi cama._ No entendía nada.

Me levanté, poniéndome la ropa interior y el pantalón de pijama –que siempre dejaba a mano- y atendí mis necesidades, para irme directo a la cocina; no tenía planeado atormentar a mi mente con todas las cosas que estaban mal en esa escena –Víctor en mi cama-, así que me decanté por comenzar a preparar mi desayuno, escuchando la televisión de fondo.

Me encargué de preparar un par de huevos, freír un poco de tocino y salchichas, tostar varios panes; calenté agua para café y cocí una pequeña cantidad de arroz. Estaba colocando mi plato cuando lo noté, recargado contra la pared más próxima al refrigerador.

Miré sobre mi hombro, percatándome de que no traía puesto más que su ropa interior. Mi cuerpo se tensó, de pronto, casi haciéndome tirar el plato con arroz que había estado sirviendo. Para evitar más accidentes, lo dejé con cuidado sobre la encimera y me volteé para verle de frente.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y había algo tormentoso en su mirada.

-¿quieres…- se me trabó un poco la lengua a media pregunta, no acostumbrado a formular nada parecido –comer?

… _conmigo._ Aunque no me atreví a concluir de esa forma la cuestión, era muy probable que se negara, si osaba a plantearlo así.

Víctor pasó la vista por la sartén donde los huevos, las salchichas y el tocino desprendían un vapor de agradable aroma, para después prestar atención a la cafetera y una jarra de jugo que había sacado del refrigerador. Por un segundo, antes de caminar hasta la mesa y sentarse, su mirada se clavó en mí –de forma extraña, como si hubiese ahí algún mensaje, pero éste no lo comprendí-.

Tomé su gesto como una afirmación para la comida, así que le pasé el plato que ya tenía preparado, antes de servirme uno a mí y alcanzarle una taza con agua caliente, junto a todo lo necesario para preparar un café decente.

El desayuno fue silencioso, el único ruido era el producido por un programa matutino en el televisor y los cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla; a pesar de ello, el ambiente era demasiado cercano a hogareño como para que su mente se me escapara por imposibles derroteros. _Todavía podía recordar días enteros así: dulces y cálidos_.

-así que… ¿sigues siendo amigo del Dr. Plisetsky?- rompió el silencio, con voz baja y apariencia serena; como si no existiera diferencia si contestaba o no.

-sí- contesté, un poco sorprendido todavía.

-siempre pensamos…- comentó, fijando la mirada en la pantalla del televisor –que ustedes tenían algo, cuando cursaba el internado.

Afirmé, con gesto todavía sorprendido.

-eso me dijiste- solté, sin querer sacar a relucir el pasado, pero era imposible no caer en ello -. Nunca tuvimos nada. Quizás al inicio… pero jamás funcionó así entre nosotros, somos sólo… Yuri es un amigo.

¿Por qué tuve que explicarle? No estaba seguro, pero el esclarecimiento de nuestra relación se había filtrado de mis labios antes de darme cuenta; había sido casi como una necesidad, decirle que había algo menos por lo que necesitara odiarme.

-¿y el otro?, ¿también es sólo un amigo?

Ladeé la cabeza, cuestionándome internamente sobre por qué podría preguntar Víctor algo así, antes de alcanzar a contestar.

-ah, sí- balbuceé, confundido sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación -. Lo conocí hace un par de años.

-así que… ¿quieres hacerme creer que no tienes a nadie más por ahí?, ¿alguien esperando a que termine con nuestro juego para volver y ser feliz con él?

Inhalé hondo ante el tono de su voz –frío, glaciar- y todas las implicaciones que dejó caer, ahí sobre la mesa y en medio de los dos.

-¿de verdad piensas eso de mí?- murmuré, bajando la mirada hasta mi plato a medio comer.

-¿por qué habría de pensar algo diferente?- dijo, soltando el tenedor y dejándolo chocar contra la mesa con un repiqueteo –Cuando terminó… _cuando terminó_ , dejaste claro que no sentías lo mismo que yo, aun cuando me lo decías todo el tiempo… ¿por qué no debí poner en duda todo lo demás? _¿O es que me imaginé todo lo que pasamos juntos?_

Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, el desayuno completamente olvidado –no habría forma de hacerme comer después de todo aquello-. Dejé con cuidado mi tenedor sobre mi plato y me resigné a dejar mis manos sobre la mesa.

No estaba seguro de qué decir, pero tal vez era momento de soltar un par de verdades. No cambiarían nada, pero seguro que a mí me dejarían un poco más tranquilo.

-en cada ocasión- expresé de forma clara, aunque podía ver un leve temblor en mis manos- en la que hemos estado juntos, jamás ha habido nadie más.

Las palabras se escurrieron entre nosotros, calando en las realidades –en las verdades- que cada uno conocía. Víctor me observaba, como intentando calzar esa información en el rompecabezas que tenía sobre mí, decidiendo si calificaba como una mentira más o una verdad.

-no te creo- concluyó, sus ojos clavados en mí.

Con un gesto suave, afirmé; no esperaba nada diferente.

-es tú derecho.

Me levanté lentamente –no permitiría que se vislumbrara ni un poco la decepción que sus palabras me habían provocado-, tomando los platos y cubiertos para llevarlos al lavatrastos.

-¿por qué has dicho eso?- gruñó, levantándose y plantándose tras de mí –Como si tuviese otra opción.

-podrías creerme.

-¿y qué gano yo?- estaba más irritado que en cualquier otra ocasión anterior, permitiéndome ver realmente el tamaño de la cicatriz que le había dejado… que supuraba. Me hizo sentir muy pequeño -¿Qué ganaría con creer algo de lo que dices, de nuevo?

Cerré las manos en puños, era demasiado. Tenía más de 30 años, no podía permitirme ponerme al nivel de él en esa discusión, se suponía que yo debía ser el razonable; aun así, no pude detenerme.

-¡nada! No ganas, absolutamente, nada.

Víctor parpadeó y sonrió de forma fría.

-por supuesto que no- caminó los escasos pasos que nos separaban y tomó mi cintura -. Por fortuna, para esto… no necesito creerte.

Me besó. No, me devoro y yo, me dejé caer entre sus labios.

* * *

Hola!

No he demorado tanto! Otra vez se me fue la cabeza y olvidé subir aquí el capítulo, pero weee... sólo fue uno y un día :D (perdón)

En fin, espero haya valido la pena la espera y lo disfrutara. Agradezco, sus lecturas, reviews, favs y follows, del mismo modo que doy la bienvenida a lxs nuevxs lectores 3

HaruAngyK: si, tienen una relación demasiado extraña, lo sé... pero no me hacen mucho caso cuando les digo que se sienten y hablen como la gente normal u.u

Bueno, el próximo estará aquí el viernes (de verdad espero que mi cerebro no me juegue otra mala pasada).

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	20. Capítulo XIX

**CAPÍTULO XIX. Alzó El Vuelo.**

… _Y sus alas se agitaron y crearon una tormenta._

 _Antes._

Mi mano tomó las tijeras y me podía ver –turbiamente- reflejado en el espejo: cabello plateado, ojos azules –enrojecidos-, piel blanca…

Por un segundo, consideré la idea de cortarme ahí mismo el cabello –alguna vez había escuchado que después de un cambio grande, las personas tendían a hacer algo drástico con su imagen. Yo sentía la necesidad de hacer lo mismo, pero todavía no llegaba a ese punto-; luego, pensé en lo afiladas que se encontraban y, también por un segundo, consideré la idea de lastimarme –no matarme o algo así de drástico, sólo hacer algo que doliera, físicamente, para olvidar lo que me carcomía por dentro-.

No hice ninguna de ellas. Sólo me limité a tomar el par de cosas que había llevado al baño –algunas cosas que Yuuri me había dado durante esa relación: libros, una bufanda…- y destrozarlas. No aportaron el alivio que buscaba, ni siquiera remotamente.

Casi no podía creer la última conversación que había tenido con Yuuri – _no_ , con el profesor Katsuki-; no sólo había terminado por repetir que su relación estaba terminada, sino que… cuando se había armado de valor para preguntar por qué, él había… él había…

¿Realmente había dicho eso?

Todavía podía sentir sus manos temblando, sus dedos aferrados unos con otros para que Yuuri no lo observara; para que no se percatara del cómo lo había reducido a ese estado. Quería darle la impresión de que era más –fuerte, maduro… no un niño rogando-.

-sólo quiero saber _por qué_ \- había dicho, mirándolo a través del escritorio y una montaña de papeleo.

Se había negado a recordar cómo era que lo había levantado de su regazo la última vez y lo había despachado.

-vete.

-¡tengo derecho a saberlo!- gruñó, perdiendo los papeles; refrenándose muy conscientemente de que eso no era lo que quería que Yuuri viese de él.

Los ojos de Yuuri se habían demorado en las hojas desperdigadas de su escritorio, en la pluma que sostenía con gracia en la mano y, por último, en él.

Había algo en sus ojos, una emoción que resultaba discordante con la situación y que, de pronto, se enfrío y dio paso a otra cosa, algo frío y parco. Algo inamovible.

-¿qué quieres que te diga?- dijo con voz tranquila -¿qué hará que me dejes en paz y sigas con tu vida, de una vez?

-la verdad.

Seguí el movimiento de su garganta al tragar y afirmar con un gesto de cabeza, cuando se levantó y se plantó frente a mí, también lo seguí. Mis ojos no le abandonaron, mientras tomaba una posición relajada, recargándose en el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos.

-la verdad… ¿qué ganarías con eso?

-sólo dime, ¿por qué?- solté.

-¿y dejarás esto, por fin?

-sí.

-la verdad, es que he estado solo mucho tiempo- dijo, el tono sereno, sus gestos simples y precisos -, tal vez demasiado, lo suficiente para que los avances inocentes y penosos de un alumno parecieran interesantes… necesitaba un pasatiempo, una _distracción,_ mientras se resolvía lo de la plaza en la universidad.

"Pensé que lo dejaríamos, después de un tiempo, pero cada vez parecías más atado… nunca quise eso. Me han llamado de una universidad, me dan la plaza que quiero. Me voy. Ya no necesito la distracción.

Sus palabras, habían sido gélidas. Completamente diferentes en tono y fondo al modo en que había concebido a Yuuri en mi mente; resultaba chocante el modo en que se había movido sólo para quitarse una pelusa del hombro y mirarme de reojo –como si no valiese la pena darme una mirada entera-.

-¿ha sido lo suficientemente verdadero, para ti?

Esas habían sido sus palabras de despedida, lo último que dijo antes de que saliera de la oficina –a pesar de ser su espacio-, veloz como si mi sola presencia le irritara tanto, que tenía que salir corriendo del sitio que le pertenecía.

Me había dejado ahí. Destrozado. Viendo borrosamente, cada rincón que había memorizado en todo aquel tiempo: la silla, el escritorio, los estantes. Todo se volvió un borrón cuando las lágrimas acudieron –de nuevo- a mis ojos, anegándolos y resbalando por mis mejillas.

Me pregunté, no por primera vez, ¿cómo era que todo se había torcido tanto?

Ahora esa era la verdad. Me dije, viéndome en el espejo de mi baño –mucho rato después de que saliera del edificio de oficinas y me refugiara en mi dormitorio-.

Todo lo que pensé que sabía sobre Yuuri, era mentira y todo lo que creí que él… todo lo que pensé que sentía por mí, resultaba ser nada –un rato de ocio, un entretenimiento, una distracción, mientras se preparaba para lo que de realmente esperaba-.

Quería… quería ver mi reflejo y encontrar ahí la fuerza para salir de mi cuarto y demostrarle que no me había roto. Sin embargo, el dolor era punzante –como una estaca en mi pecho que se movía dentro en cada respiración- y constante. Me estaba _desangrando_ y nadie más que yo podía verlo.

Me senté en el retrete cerrado, observando mis manos; habían pasado ya cinco días desde el desastroso final y todavía no podía obligarme a salir de ahí.

-¿Víctor?

La voz de Chris, estaba amortiguada por la puerta, pero era perfectamente consciente de cuan preocupada se escuchaba.

-vi esto y…- suspiró –sé que no es el mejor momento, pero… quizá si lo sea…

Por el espacio bajo la puerta, Chris pasó un par de sobres que me resultaron vagamente familiares.

Levanté el que estaba encima y el logo del London College me saludó, junto con el largo discurso de bienvenida; era mi carta de aceptación, la misma a la que decía ahí, debía responder mañana si deseaba el lugar. Recordaba el contenido del resto, todas las que tenía en el piso expirarían en los próximos días.

Christophe tenía razón no era el mejor momento… pero lo era. Ya no tenía ninguna cosa que me atara a Estados Unidos, podía tomar cualquier opción si lo deseaba –como lo había planeado al iniciar ese año escolar- o hacer algo completamente diferente; ya no había nadie que se preocupara por ello –o que me importara decepcionar-.

-¿Chris?

Abrí el seguro de la puerta, dejándolo pasar.

-¿qué pasa?

-creo que necesito que me ayudes a enviar unos papeles- dije, enjugándome las lágrimas que habían quedado colgadas de mis pestañas.

Lo vi sonreír, probablemente pensando que –por fin- había decidido ir a una de esas prestigiosas universidad a estudiar negocios –como todos a mi alrededor habían deseaba siempre- y continuar con la línea que se me había marcado.

Bueno, podía pensar lo que quisiera.

Por mi parte, iría a una de esas prestigiosas universidades –sí-, pero no para hacer aquello. Haría algo diferente, trazaría mi propio camino…

Una punzada en el pecho. El breve recuerdo de que ya había decidido hacer eso antes y había terminado mal. Ahora tendría que hacerlo solo.

Era lunes, los papeles de aceptación habían sido enviados hace semanas y casi podía palpar el final del semestre con los dedos; el sol golpeaba sobre las copas de los árboles, mientras fingía escuchar la cháchara insustancial de Chris con atención. En lugar de ello, escuchaba el rumor de los estudiantes yendo de un sitio a otro del plantel, con sus conversaciones insulsas e irrelevantes.

Parpadeé, cansado. Ya nada importaba lo suficiente, nada más allá de irme de ahí.

No veía al profesor Katsuki desde nuestra cruda conversación, dejé de ir a sus clases –medio esperando una llamada de mi padre, regañándome por faltar a clases, pero ésta nunca llegó-; eso no evitaba que me lo encontrara en los pasillos o jardines, que pudiese ver su espalda u hombros perderse tras las esquinas.

Podría haberlo evitado mucho mejor, pero no era eso lo que deseaba. Por cada ocasión que le vislumbraba, sentía el cuchillo que él mismo había alojado en mi pecho, torcerse e ir más profundo; era sólo el recordatorio permanente de que lo que yo sentí fue real y las consecuencias de haber dado así mi corazón eran grandes.

Era una moraleja que no pretendía olvidar.

Nadie, nunca, jamás, me haría ser de ese modo.

Yo sería diferente y… un día, encontraría la forma de cobrarme todo aquel sufrimiento.

Cada lágrima, cada suspiro… todo. Le cobraría todo.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el último capítulo del pasado, me demoré un poco intentando plasmar todo lo dramático que fue... espero haberlo logrado.

El próximo se demorará un poquito, puesto que tengo una semana muy ocupada; aún así, espero estar actualizando entre viernes y domingo C:

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	21. Capítulo XX

**Recomiendo escuchar la canción:** What is love - Jaymes Young

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XX. El Tsunami Que Rompe.**

 _Ahora._

La suave música sonaba tranquila en el espacio, las notas deslizándose entre los muebles y la voz quebrada de Jaymes Young pidiendo no ser herido; mientras pasaba las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo, sentía que me estaba arrullando. La suave brisa de los últimos días de primavera tocando mi piel y los rayos solares acariciándola.

Tenía la cabeza recargada contra el respaldo del sillón y sentía que el libro en mis manos estaba por resbalar entre ellos para quedarme dormido al fin; sin embargo, alguien golpeó la puerta –repetidas veces-.

Me levanté bostezando y tallándome los ojos, caminé hasta ella y abrí la puerta.

Parpadeé una, dos veces; preguntándome vagamente si seguía dormido.

-¿Víctor?

Miré el reloj que tenía colgado a un costado de la puerta, asegurándome de la hora.

-¿qué…?

Víctor entró en el apartamento, dejando sus cosas –una mochila de apariencia pesada, un suéter y sus zapatos- en el área destinada y caminó en calcetines hasta el sofá. Acomodándose ahí.

Me quedé de pie junto a la puerta –aún abierta-, observándolo suspirar y cerrar los ojos para dejar caer su cabeza contra el respaldo.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí, toda el día?- preguntó, sin abrir los ojos.

Me percaté entonces de que todavía tenía el pomo de la puerta entre mis dedos y uno de mis vecinos –que iba hacía su departamento- me observaba desde el pasillo con interrogación en la mirada. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia…

Miré el sofá donde había estado leyendo –el libro estaba justo a un costado de Víctor-, luego vi el otro sillón de una plaza y también las sillas del desayunador y el minúsculo comedor que poseía. No tenía idea de qué hacer, a pesar de encontrarme en mi propio espacio.

-¿planeas estar de pie?

Arrugué la frente ante su pregunta, no era mi culpa que su presencia fuese tan desconcertante en mi lugar –a esa hora, sin cita concertada, sin sexo-; tomé mi mano con la otra, mis dedos aferrándose unos a otros de forma casi dolorosa, tratado de calmar mis reacciones. Suspiré.

-¿qué haces aquí?- me atreví a preguntar, esperando con eso no dar inicio a alguno de sus episodios más crueles.

Abrió un ojo, para mirarme.

-sólo quiero tomar un descanso- respondió, totalmente tranquilo, como si el loco fuese enteramente yo -, tu departamento está mucho más cerca que el mío.

Bien. Negué con la cabeza y entré a la cocina, pronto sería hora de la cena y no tenía muchas ganas de hacerle mayor caso –en especial desde la última vez que habíamos tenido una conversación y habíamos terminado por pelear-. Me enfoqué en la estufa y la comida, él podía hacer lo que deseara.

Estaba troceando un par de verduras cuando escuché un sonido peculiar –un poco- por debajo de la música. Fruncí el ceño, detuve el movimiento del cuchillo y esperé a escucharlo de nuevo. Ahí estaba.

Giré en la cocina, intentando descubrir qué producía ese sonido; hasta que me acerqué a la barra y me percaté de Víctor, dormido en el lugar donde le había dejado. Roncando.

Un ronquido suave y bajo –nada ruidoso, sino como el sonido de un ronroneo-, constante y fuera de lugar.

Posé mis manos sobre la barra y le miré, enarcando una de mis cejas. Eso era… inesperado.

Me recordó, el tiempo en que todo era nuevo y eran nuevos descubrimientos; no imaginé que todavía habría algo que desconocía de él. Al menos, no en esta parte de su ser, de las cosas que pensaba eran inamovibles de mis recuerdos.

Víctor roncaba y, como me percaté al poner más atención, babeaba.

Con una risa bajita, volví a meterme a la cocina para terminar con la cena, de mucho mejor humor.

De alguna manera, me alegraba internamente de no ser el único que no podía controlarse 24/7 –aunque sólo fuera en algo tan incontrolable como la reacción física mientras dormía-. Pensando en ello, la última vez que Víctor se había quedado a dormir también había dado muestra de esa falta de control, cuando volví a despertar enredado en su cuerpo cálido.

Me senté sobre una de las sillas de la barra, mientras la comida terminaba de cocinarse en el fuego; mi barbilla apoyada sobre mi mano, al tiempo que le veía dormir y dejaba que esa cadencia suave me relajara, un poco.

Decir que había amado a Víctor cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, sería mentira. No le amé cuando le vi en los pasillos, ni cuando lo noté sentado en todas mis clases –con esas ganas enormes de aprender-. Tampoco le amé cuando le veía observarme con esos ojos azules, desde el filo de su butaca.

Mi amor por él llegó sereno e inexorable, como agua de río erosionando la roca.

Me enamoré de Víctor al escucharle hablar de Jane Austen, reírse en voz baja –tratando de no molestar a la bibliotecaria- durante las conversaciones en la biblioteca; le amé cuando sentí sus labios por primera vez, cuando le escuché decir lo que sentía de esa forma tan dulce.

Lo había amado durante todo el tiempo que duró nuestra relación.

El eco de ese sentimiento jamás me había dejado, así que no era una sorpresa que me sintiera así, ahora. De nuevo.

Echando un vistazo al estofado, me permití dejar mis tonterías de lado y atreverme a sentir lo que sentía por completo. Sin otras cosas de por medio, como mi infinito sentido de la culpa o mi creciente necesidad de un castigo. Tampoco importaba que él no volviera a sentir del mismo modo –que me odiara ahora y para siempre-, mi corazón había sido suyo una vez y nunca dejaría de serlo, no era sólo algo sexual –asimismo, no era sólo por el delicioso dolor que infringía-. Había más, lo era todo.

El aroma de la carne y las verduras hizo agua mi boca, mientras el sonido de su suave ronquido condimentaba la escena hogareña. Una que nunca podría ser de verdad, porque yo había tomado una decisión apresurada, que pensé había sido la mejor –tal vez lo fue, tal vez no; pero nos había llevado hasta ahí-.

Le escuché moverse en el sofá y, murmurar algo, levantándose.

La música cambió, de nuevo, una melodía rítmica y –en apariencia- alegre; que, en cambio, hablaba sobre ir con la inercia de la marea, hasta el punto de ya no lograr nadar más. Ese sentimiento me rodeó: la inminente marea llevándome al fondo –todos estos años, arrastrándome-. Ya no podía hacerlo más.

 _Era momento de detenerlo todo… o algo así._

-¿quieres comer algo?- por primera vez, no suavicé mi tono para no molestarle, ni lo alcé para provocar que chocara con las partes más afiladas de su nueva personalidad. Sólo era yo, preguntando algo muy simple, sin pretensiones –el estofado está listo.

Al girarme para encararlo, ya que no escuché una respuesta, lo encontré parado y apoyándose en la barra, sus brazos cruzados y la luz que entraba por las ventanas perfilando sus facciones de forma muy generosa. Era extremadamente apuesto, y mi amor era imperecedero y estaba intacto.

-tiene papas y zanahorias- solté, con la cuchara en la mano; mi cerebro corriendo con todas esas epifanías, mientras hablaba sobre una comida.

-huele bien.

Cuando le vi sentarse y comer en silencio, pensé que si el destino nos había hecho reunirnos de nuevo, bien podía hacerlo mejor en esta ocasión. Mis dedos apretaron mi tenedor y me negué a verlo a los ojos, porque probablemente todo aquello podía reflejarse en los míos. Comí.

Sería algo imposible, por decirlo de forma simple, pero mi intención no era comenzar de nuevo. Tampoco pretendía seguirme aprovechando de su forma de venganza para auto flagelarme. Sólo quería que… _comprendiera_. No. Lo que quería era que supiese la verdad, nada más.

-Víctor…

-te he dicho que no quiero que me llames así- gruñó.

Suspiré internamente. Esto sería muy complicado.

- _Víctor_ …- repetí, aunque no buscaba molestarlo; solamente deseaba tocar el recuerdo, para que me permitiera hacer mi confesión al chico de 17 años que quebré.

 _-¿qué?-_ sus ojos ardieron, sus cejas se unieron al centro.

-lo siento.

Me sentí respirar, como cuando duras demasiado bajo el agua y logras tomar una bocanada de aire. ¿Se lo había dicho ya?

-lamento haber…- ¿cómo seguir?, sin incendiar las cosas, porque parecía que había pólvora tirada por todas partes y mis palabras eran fósforos –lamento haberte herido del modo en que lo hice…

Sus ojos brillaron con ira, sus manos apretándose en los cubiertos hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.

- _cállate._

-te quise mucho…

 _-¡cállate!_

-y lo único que, de verdad deseaba era que fueses feliz- continuaba, como si sus interrupciones no existieran o perdería valor y no diría nada -. Eras tan joven y querías cambiarlo todo, Víctor.

-cierra la maldita boca- gruñó, poniéndose en pie.

-te escuché, hablarlo con Christophe…- dije, parándome también, dispuesto a pararme frente a la puerta para frenar su huida, con tal de poder terminar aquella confesión –el modo en que tirarías por la borda todo lo que querías…

-¡yo te quería a ti!- se rompió, observándome dolido.

-¡pero no era posible!- me molesté conmigo mismo al levantar la voz, respirando hondo para serenarme _-¿Es que no lo entiendes?_ Tenías toda la vida por delante, Víctor. Una escuela grandiosa y una carrera, que estabas dispuesto a abandonar. Me dieron una plaza en el South Montain Community College en Arizona…

 _-¿qué?_

-Víctor, escucha: estabas a punto de tirar tu futuro por una relación que no sabías si funcionaría…

-¡es obvio que estaba equivocado!

-¿qué hubieses hecho si yo me iba a Arizona?- pregunté, exponiéndole las mismas dudas que tuve en ese momento –No tenías cupo en ninguna de las escuelas de la zona y hubiese sido una lucha infernal buscarte lugar… ¿hubieses tomado un sabático?

 _-podría…_

-no. No era lo que querías- le interrumpí, no quería que creyera que había tomado la decisión sin pensarlo; quizá lo hice de forma apresurada y equivocada, pero no había sido sin pensarlo -. Tú deseabas ser más, _lo vi_. Cada vez que hablábamos del futuro pude verlo y yo no te quitaría eso.

-podrías haber renunciado.

Sí, podría haberlo hecho. Me dejé caer en la silla de nuevo, sintiendo el peso de todas esas decisiones caer otra vez en mis hombros.

-lo sé- me permití evadir su mirada sólo un segundo, antes de volver a encararlo, listo para lo que vendría -. Sin embargo, era mi sueño… ¿qué habrías hecho cuando descubrieras lo que hice, renunciar a él?

-yo no…

-hubiésemos sido infelices.

-no lo sabes, simplemente asumiste que lo seríamos. No me dijiste nada, sólo lo hiciste por tu cuenta- Víctor negó, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos, quizá estaba temblando un poco.

-asumí, que no estaba destinado a ser- dije, diciendo por fin la conclusión a la que había llegado hacía años.

-no puedes decirme todo esto y esperar que te perdone, sin más.

Observé mis manos sobre la mesa, ambos platos de comida abandonados, probablemente fríos para ese momento.

-por supuesto que no- respondí en voz baja -, no espero que lo hagas. Sólo pensé que… merecías saber la verdad. No fuiste sólo una _distracción_. Simplemente eras demasiado querido para mí, como para permitir que tus propias decisiones se interpusieran en tu futuro.

-¿y lo mejor era romperme así?

Cerré los ojos, apretando mis parpados. Un golpe directo al pecho, otra aguja clavándose profundo en mi mar de arrepentimientos.

-no… -sonreí sin humor, atreviéndome a mirarlo –pero jamás me he jactado de ser infalible. Tomé una decisión terrible sobre el _cómo_ , por lo que te pido disculpas, pero jamás lo haré con el _por qué_.

-¿cómo sé que no es otra tetra de tu parte?- cuestioné con voz muy pequeña.

-estás en tu derecho de no creerme- dije, levantándome para comenzar a recoger los trastes de la mesa –Por mi parte, lo he dicho todo. Será tu propia decisión lo que hagas con lo que acabo de decir.

Me puse a lavar los platos y cubiertos, escuchándolo caminar hasta la sala, tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí. El golpe de la puerta con el marco, había sido como punto final a la conversación, aunque dudaba que fuese esa la conclusión. Todavía había cosas por aclarar, si bien la de ese día había sido la más importante.

* * *

Hola!

Después de una semana estresante, vengo aquí a dejar este capítulo. Éste será el último de los capítulos alternados entre pasado y presente, ya que a partir de aquí todos serán contados desde la perspectiva del "Ahora"; espero les guste ;)

La canción que Yuuri escucha mientras está teniendo su epifanía es We move like th ocean - Bad Suns.

El próximo capítulo estará aquí entre viernes y domingo.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	22. Capítulo XXI

**CAPÍTULO XXI. Frío.**

Lo observé caminar, entre las pestañas de mis parpados entreabiertos; el sonido de la música que tenía de fondo y sus pasos, eran suaves y relajantes –coordinando con el delicado tarareo que hacía para seguir la canción-; una brisa suave ondeaba las cortinas de las ventanas mientras el apetitoso aroma de la cena en la cocina lo inundaba todo.

Era… la imagen perfecta de postal hogareña.

Me tragué un suspiro y permanecí recostado, intentando dormir.

No había tenido la intención de terminar ahí esa tarde, pero había estado filmando desde la noche anterior y estaba agotado; mi departamento no auguraba nada más que una cama desecha y fría. Así que había acabado en ese lugar: en su sillón, medio tirado y cansado; envuelto en el aroma de la sopa de miso y la suave colonia del profesor –diseminada por todo el lugar-.

No quería pensar en todas las veces que había terminado ahí sin pensarlo –no eran muchas, pero si las suficientes para que el profesor ya no se quedara paralizado en la puerta ante mi llegada-. Probablemente especulaba que sólo estaba ahí por la comida.

-Víctor…- le sentí sacudirme levemente el hombro con intención de despertarme; gruñí ante el nombre, instintivamente, para terminar por abrir los ojos y verle, encima de mí, su rostro observándome con cuidado –la cena está lista.

Afirmé y me dirigí hasta la mesa, donde había colocado un tazón pequeño de arroz, la sopa miso y ebi fry* acompañado de sunomono de pepino; la comida era fragante y deliciosa, de ese modo en que lo es la comida que se prepara en casa para deleitar simplemente a la familia.

Dejé que la rutina continuara, cuando –al terminar la comida- lo llevé hasta la habitación y le despojé de la ropa; cuando le colmé de besos y me permití llenarme con el tacto de su piel lechosa.

Había pasado –hace muchos años- días enteros soñando en cómo sería: el sabor de sus gemidos más íntimos, el sonido de su voz al quebrarse por el placer, su piel contra la mía. Después, puse todo mi empeño en olvidar que tuve esos deseos y logré borrarlos –por un tiempo-.

Hubo otros, después de él. Hombres y mujeres, que captaban mi atención sólo por momentos. Relaciones fugaces que no lograban acallar el eco de los recuerdos, memorias que me susurraban cuando permitía a mis pensamientos perderse en rincones oscuros.

Pensé que le odiaba –lo hice durante mucho, mucho tiempo: al iniciar la universidad, cuando estuve con alguien por primera vez, cuando aprendí a beber para callar su voz diciéndome que no le importaba-, luego descubrí que ese sentimiento se hacía más profundo y oscuro, arraigándose en mis huesos, volviéndose una parte de mí.

Los mantuve a distancia a todos. No tenía ningún amigo real en la universidad, no mantenía a parejas que desearan conocerme; no deseaba exponerme de nuevo, como lo hice con él.

Del odio, creí que había llegado a la indiferencia; podían pasar semanas sin que su nombre me atravesara los pensamientos, sin anhelar/odiar un encuentro. La sangre ya no me hervía con furia al rememorar nuestra última conversación. Al mismo tiempo que mi vida cambiaba, tomando rumbos que jamás había imaginado.

Al principio, lo hice por pura mezquindad. ¿Quién no desea que su ex lo vea en la portada de una revista y se arrepienta, en comerciales y vea que otros lo desean? ¿Quién no sueña con tener ese tipo de venganza: _me tenías y ahora ya no me tienes_? Nunca pensé que seguiría ese camino, ni que encontraría que, en realidad, lo disfrutaba; pero lo hacía. Así que lo había seguido, hasta dónde llegara…

-¡Víctor!... _más_ \- el jadeó del profesor me regresó de mis divagaciones sobre el pasado; parpadeé, dándome cuenta que había agregado una nueva marca de dientes al collar que permanecía en sus clavículas. Tenía mucho cuidado de no dejarlas sobre el cuello, eran movimientos calculados: señales de mi presencia, sólo para sus ojos, para mantenerme ahí, aún sin estarlo. Él había dejado un par en mi espalda: zanjas cavadas por sus uñas, en la capa más superficial de la piel.

Tomé una respiración profunda, mientras las estocadas se volvían erráticas y entraba en ese bucle que siempre me hacía querer más: más profundo, más duro, más juntos; era algo que me comía el cerebro y cualquier pensamiento coherente. Solamente estaba el querer más.

Cuando sentí la liberación aproximarse, el estremecimiento construirse en mi columna, miré los ojos del profesor, vidriosos y perdidos; el rostro lo tenía sonrojado, perlado de sudor y sus labios rojos formaban palabras que no llegaba a pronunciar. Estaba por llegar.

Mis dedos tomaron su miembro, bombeando con cuidado, ayudándolo a encontrar su liberación. Mis movimientos eran frenéticos, acelerados y poco pulcros; lejos quedaban todas esas lecciones sobre el placer, aprendidas en todas esas camas. El profesor siempre me reducía a ese estado primordial.

Al principio, estaba seguro de que era simplemente porque el sexo era una forma de castigo y, como tal, no debía ser algo "bonito" y poco me importaba su placer; sin embargo, mucho temía que tenía más que ver con el hecho de que era _él_.

El orgasmo fue un impacto directo, mi visión se volvió blanca y, sencillamente, me perdí por una pulsación entera. Abrí los ojos para encontrar que mi cuerpo había caído sobre el suyo, su semilla estaba esparcida sobre su pecho y había terminado por cubrirme a mí también –al caer sobre él-, mi nariz estaba enterrada en su cuello y, básicamente, lo respiraba.

Rodé mi cuerpo lejos del suyo y permanecí con los ojos clavados en el techo. Me pregunté si era mejor irme o dejarme vencer por el sueño ahí mismo. Sabía que mi presencia lo confundía y, sin embargo, no podía reunir la suficiente energía para que me importara; del mismo modo en que no podía soltar el resentimiento, era incapaz de hacer a un lado la sensación de que, lo que me dijo bien podía ser mentira –había confiado en él una vez… eso no había terminado bien-.

Aparentemente, también me resultaba imposible dejar de ir a su casa y enredarlo todo.

Me senté y le di sólo un último vistazo, antes de meterme en la ducha, cambiarme y salir de aquel lugar.

Era perfectamente consciente –mientras encendía el motor de mi auto-, de que no crucé más que un par de monosílabos con el profesor durante mi estancia en su casa; no lo hacía del todo conscientemente, era algo que no podía controlar y… en realidad, no buscaba ponerle fin todavía.

Mientras conducía hasta mi departamento, cruzaron por mi mente todos esos pensamientos que me invadían, últimamente: las mentiras del profesor, las verdades a medias y mis sentimientos revueltos a causa de todo. No, eso no era verdad. No había –en realidad- sentimientos revueltos –sólo un montón de pensamientos-, no había sentimientos. Punto.

Cuando me habían pedido volver a Estados Unidos para comenzar a trabajar ahí, no me pasó por la cabeza volverlo a ver; no fue así cuando me pidieron ir precisamente a Detroit por la filmación, fue lo primero que cruzó mi mente, empero no tenía ninguna clase de esperanza: la ciudad era enorme y nada me aseguraba que siguiera ahí. Aun así, lo había encontrado y el primer sentimiento que tuve fue el odio avivado en la sangre y la idea fija de impartir castigo.

A pesar de ello, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, ese odio se iba sosegando, volviéndose en una cosa fría y calculadora; incluso cuando me dio su versión de lo ocurrido… no había podido conjurar nada más allá de la furia inicial de ese momento. Todo estaba bajo una capa pesada de hielo y no podía acceder a ello.

Suponía que estaba bien, no sentir ninguna de esas emociones con mayor intensidad; sólo teniendo esos breves arranques –durante las discusiones, durante el sexo-, no hundiéndome en lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo. De seguir así… podría salir de esa relación –o lo que fuera- sin daño y eso era excelente.

Estacioné en mi edificio y me encaminé hasta mi apartamento, solitario sólo por mi fiel compañero, quien me esperaba durmiendo en su sitio junto a la cama. Makkachin era una sombra peluda y café, la cual acaricié, antes de tirarme sobre la cama.

Cerré los ojos, simplemente pensando, ¿hasta dónde dejaría que aquella situación avanzara?

¿Había sido ya suficiente?

-no quiero sonar como si te estuviese sermoneando- dijo, mirándome con dureza a través de la pantalla de mi laptop-, pero estás llevando esto, demasiado lejos.

-¿de verdad?- pregunté, dándole sorbitos a mi café.

-te puedo asegurar que, si lo pensaras bien, habrías acabado ya con esa… _cosa_ que mantienes con Katsuki y estarías ya en otra cosa- aseguró, bebiendo de su propia taza -. Nunca has sido rencoroso, Vitya.

Me crucé de brazos y recargué los codos en la mesa, suspirando.

-¿ah, no?

-por supuesto que no- Chris gruñó, acomodándose los anteojos y mirando a su espalda, parecía estar escuchando algo con atención -. Espera, Masumi dice que deberías dejar las niñerías y dejar al pobre hombre en paz… sus palabras, no las mías.

-¿así que él sabe?- no debería sorprenderme, Christophe siempre le contaba todo a su esposo, era una regla inamovible en su relación.

-¡por supuesto!- soltó una risa, por algo que no alcance a escuchar al otro lado de la pantalla -¡Basta, Masumi! Víctor no es tan malo, sólo está herido…

-no estoy herido- gruñí, mirando el reloj en mi muñeca; pronto, tendría que despedirme para dormir algo antes de partir hacia el foro de grabación.

-lo estás, lo has estado por años y, por lo que veo, estás buscando una forma en que él te sane…- frunció el ceño; a sus espaldas, podía verse un cielo azul sólo roto por los rascacielos de Ginebra, a través de unas puertas francesas -¿Qué quieres de él, Víctor? Hace años lo querías para siempre, en diciembre querías lastimarlo… ¿ahora qué quieres? Sólo que queda pensar que pretendes que el sane el daño que te hizo, pero eso es imposible, Víctor.

"Lo que te hizo, ya pasó y no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora para cambiar eso. Es responsabilidad tuya decidir qué hacer al respecto. ¿Qué quieres de él?

-no lo sé- solté, terminado mi café de un trago -; la verdad es que ya no lo sé.

Chris –mi mejor amigo, hasta ahora y el único que me vio atravesarlo todo-, negó con la cabeza y se permitió un momento de silencio para terminar él mismo con su café.

-tal vez deberías comenzar por poner distancia entre ustedes… es sólo un sugerencia.

Bufé, recordando dónde había pasado la mayoría de mis días últimamente.

-cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?

Los ojos verdes de Chris taladraron los míos por un segundo entero, antes de que terminara por afirmar con un gesto y apoya la cabeza en una de sus manos.

-muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- arrugó los labios antes de esbozar una sonrisa enorme –No, espera, antes de que cambiemos de tema tengo sólo una pregunta…

Entrecerré los ojos con perspicacia, esa mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿qué cosa?

-mencionaste que encontraste una vez a Katsuki en un bar con Plisetsky… entonces, ¿si tenían una relación? Esa duda se quedó en mi mente, desde siempre.

-¿es en serio?

-bueno, cuando estuvieron juntos no me parecía apropiado preguntar, pero ahora…- se encogió de hombros.

Gruñí –sí, eso se estaba volviendo algo común en mí- y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-no lo están…- luego, recordé esa conversación que había tenido con el profesor y tuve que corregirme –lo estuvieron un tiempo, mucho antes de nosotros.

Christophe sonrió.

-ahora sí, cambiemos de tema… ¿qué tal la filmación?, ¿es tan emocionante como parece?- el rubio arrugó el rostro, restregándose la cara con las manos –Ahora vivo a través de ti, desde que llegó Luca, no tengo vida más allá de pañales y biberones.

Solté una risa ruidosa, no pude evitarlo.

-¿quién hubiese pensado que serías tú, el que terminaría casado y con hijos primero?- pregunté, puntualizando una realidad de la que me había burlado, hace algún tiempo.

Mi mejor amigo se había separado de Masumi para ir a la universidad, ambos estuvieron separados por años enteros, sólo viéndose ocasionalmente y… lo habían logrado. Ahora tenían un matrimonio feliz y estable con el agregado de un bebé, sólo les faltaba el perro –aunque Chris siempre había sido más de gatos-.

-es agotador- expliqué, recostándome contra el respaldo de la silla -, pero divertido… no pensé que sería tan cansado, pero casi siempre inició el rodaje por la tarde y terminó el siguiente día a la mañana. Ayer regresé de un llamado a las once de la mañana para terminar de filmar a las nueve de la mañana de hoy.

-¿estás diciendo que no has dormido nada?

-justo eso estoy diciendo- negué con un bostezo -, teníamos una llamada acordada, no podía dejarte plantado.

-oh, por Dios- Chris aleteó sus manos con gesto melodramático, fingiendo contener las lágrimas -, me harás llorar.

-basta- reí entre dientes, el cansancio comenzaba a pesarme –; debo irme, tengo llamado a las cuatro, tengo que dormir algo…

-bien, Vitya. Nos vemos- agitó su mano en despedida -, pero no ignores mi consejo: ¡decídete o pon distancia! No hagas más largo esto para ambos.

-lo pensaré- colgué.

 _Lo pensaré._

* * *

Hola!

Sigo viva, el trabajo nada más no me suelta, así que he tenido los tiempos para escribir y editar muy recortados... en fin, aquí está el capítulo, dónde se ven ya algunos cambios en el formato (ya que el pasado terminó) y agregué el punto de visto actual de Víctor, espero este agregado les guste y lo disfruten de aquí en adelante, ya que se intercalará con el de Yuuri.

Bueno, espero subir el próximo el lunes sin falta.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Les recomiendo escuchar Surrender - Natalie Taylor**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXII. Desbordante.**

 _-¿en serio?_

La pregunta de Phichit era totalmente justificable, así como su tono –sorprendido a niveles insospechados-; Yuri no sólo nos estaba informando que había golpeado en la cara a su rebelde docente de música, sino que él lo había sometido después del suceso con un beso… un beso y todo lo demás… en la oficina de rector del internado… con una puerta sin seguro.

Yuri estaba sonrojado, desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta las orejas –era un rojo escarlata bastante llamativo-; pero terminó por afirmar y dar un largo trago a su cerveza.

Ese viernes, nos reunimos en casa de Yuri, como respuesta a su llamado de auxilio. Jamás imaginé que sería por un asunto similar, usualmente mi amigo tenía más sentido común que eso.

-¿y nadie los encontró en medio del acto?- pregunté, tomando mi lata entre mis dedos, observando atentamente las emociones que dejaban ver sus rasgos.

-no, era tarde… la mayoría se había ido ya. Por suerte.

- _por suerte_ \- Phichit se carcajeó y lo golpeó en la espalda, disfrutando demasiado de la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

-eso significa que ahora ustedes están todos felices con pareja, menos yo- mi amigo tailandés formó unos pucheros bastante infantiles con sus labios; provocando que yo casi escupiera la cerveza de la risa.

Aunque, la verdad, fue que terminé atragantándome ante la suposición a la que llegó.

-no tengo pareja, Phichit.

-¡oh, por favor! Después de lo que nos contaste de la cita y el sexo… - una de sus cejas se enarcó con suspicacia –Te noto diferente, estoy seguro de que sales con alguien. Casi podría asegurar que es algo serio.

-no lo es.

Al menos, no como cualquiera de ellos suponía. Mi relación con Víctor era seria porque era evocadora y dolorosa, porque lo removía todo y no había lugar para más nada. Era seria, porque siempre había tenido sentimientos serios por él, no porque ahora ambos trabajáramos para tener un futuro juntos… pero, definitivamente, era seria ya que le había entregado mi corazón para romperse cuando le confesé todo –o al menos, una parte- y él todavía lo tenía –no estaba seguro aún de qué haría con él-.

-¿has salido con él, de nuevo? ¿Varias veces?- preguntó Yuri, quién evidentemente prefería desviar la conversación hacia mí.

-bueno… sí, pero eso no significada nada…- me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, era muy celoso de mi intimidad.

-¿has tenido citas con alguien más?- continuó con su interrogatorio.

-no… pero nunca he sido de salir a citas.

-y eso sólo reafirma lo que dije: estás saliendo en serio con ese tipo del que no nos has dicho nada- remarcó Phichit, cruzándose de brazos -¿Por qué no nos has contado nada de él?

-porque no es importante…- refunfuñé, implorando internamente que la conversación terminara.

-no nos ha contado nada porque es alguien mucho más joven- interrumpió Yuri, sus ojos verdes clavados en mí -; en realidad, es un ex alumno del internado.

-¡¿qué?!

La única palabra que logro salir de la boca de Phichit era la misma que yo estaba gritando, por dentro; sin embargo, me contuve –como pude- de decirla en voz alta y evidenciar con ello lo evidente.

-¿por qué dices eso?- esperé no escucharme tan desesperado como me sentía, lo que menos deseaba era que se involucraran y revolvieran todavía más ese embrollo de relación que tenía con Víctor.

-fue demasiado evidente el día que lo encontramos en el bar- se encogió de hombros, como si realmente todo eso fuese supremamente obvio -. No dejó de verte todo el tiempo y odió cada ocasión en la que Kenjiro o yo te tocábamos… además, te pusiste pálido y evasivo con tus respuestas y, por último: te fuiste poco después que él lo hiciera. Debo decirte que me ofendiste gravemente al abandonarnos por un polvo con el chiquillo ese.

Gruñí como respuesta a toda su afirmación, no quería darle más armas para continuar con su análisis.

-¿cuántos años tiene?- la curiosidad de Phichit era obvia y, también lo era que, no descansaría hasta conocer todas las respuestas a sus inquietudes.

Suspiré recargando mi rostro sobre la fría mesa de vidrio, rogando por piedad de alguno de ellos.

Yurio entrecerró los ojos, palpablemente calculando en su mente la edad que debía tener Víctor.

-yo diría que tiene entre 23 o 24 años…

Los ojos de Phichit se abrieron con sorpresa, al igual que su boca, que cayó abierta y no atinó a más que a boquear un par de veces, tratando duramente de encontrar qué decir sin lograrlo exitosamente.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Sólo es un _bebé_!- chilló, casi volcando su cerveza al dejarla caer en la mesa sin cuidado.

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, eso era un tema que tenía bien grabado; diez años no eran sólo demasiado tiempo, eran experiencias de vida completamente diferentes. Diez años representaba, básicamente, una generación entera de distancia. En ese hueco era donde se hallaban nuestras diferencias y cada uno de las decisiones que habíamos tomado, desde perspectivas diametralmente diversas.

Sí, tenía muy presente que yo era demasiado mayor para él.

-¡Déjalo!- sancionó Yuri, conteniendo una sonrisa casi malvada –Es obvio que el niño lo satisface, como para dejarnos tirados y esconderlo… Además, debe tener más aguante que alguien de nuestra edad.

-¡no estamos tan viejos!- gruñó Phichit, el rubio se limitó a reírse sin más.

Negué con la cabeza, esperando que la tortura terminara, antes de que cualquiera de ellos tuviese las agallas de preguntar cosas más vergonzosas. Me puse en pie y caminé hasta la terraza del departamento; el viento era bastante fresco afuera y golpeaba con fuerza, gracias, en parte, a la altura a la que nos encontrábamos.

A Yuri le encantaban las vistas desde ahí y, esa noche, había cientos de luces encendidas alrededor; brindándome la oportunidad de desapegarme, con su imagen, un poco de la realidad.

Adentro, escuchaba a Phichit y Yuri seguir con la charla, probablemente cambiando de tópico, ya que no estaba yo ahí para continuar indagando sobre Víctor. Recargué mis brazos cruzados sobre la barda que servía de barandilla de protección, suspirando y pensando en el mensaje que había recibido esa tarde.

Víctor salía de la ciudad de nuevo, por varias semanas en esta ocasión; según entendía –del montón de respuestas cripticas que me había dado- estaba por finalizar la filmación de… lo que fuese que estaba grabando y se iría a Vancouver para hacerlo.

Ese mensaje, me había provocado muchísimas dudas; porque… bueno, ¿qué le había hecho avisarme? No, mejor dicho: ¿qué le había hecho darme una explicación? Jamás hubo una antes. También me hacía preguntarme sobre cuánto tiempo requeriría y qué estaría haciendo… con quién.

Ese nuevo lado de mis pensamientos terminaba por asustarme, de vez en cuando. Desde que le había confesado todo a Víctor –bueno, _casi_ … con sólo una pequeña, _pequeñita_ excepción-, parecía no tener control absoluto sobre mis emociones o pensamientos respecto a él. Parecía que, desde el momento en que había aceptado que estos sentimientos seguían ahí, todo lo demás se había desbordado: las inseguridades, los celos…

Me permití sonrojarme un poco al recordar los otros aspectos que también habían terminado por soltarse de mi control: los sueños despierto, el golpeteo acelerado de mi corazón cada vez que lo veía, la forma en que buscaba su aroma en las almohadas después de que salía de mi cama.

No sólo era vergonzoso, era patético. Porque estaba seguro de que Víctor aún intentaba castigarme, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que teníamos una conversación –medianamente- decente o compartíamos una comida hecha por mí, podía percibirlo en la forma en que tomaba mi cuerpo y lo marcaba.

Él no había decidido perdonarme –lo cual estaba bien, tenía ese derecho- y tampoco parecía propenso a superarlo y continuar. Así que… ahí me encontraba yo, justo al borde. Saltaría si me lo pidiera… quizá era demasiado tarde –él lo había hecho y yo no estuve ahí para acompañarlo en la caída-.

Suspiré y miré mi cerveza, percatándome que se había terminado en algún momento de mi charla interna. Probablemente era hora de irme, no pretendía terminar ebrio y dejando el automóvil estacionado en la calle. Entré, dispuesto a despedirme, cuando una alerta de mensaje llegó a mi celular.

Me detuve en el vano de la puerta francesa para observar de qué se trataba con el ceño fruncido, era noche para tratarse de trabajo y sus amigos preferían las llamadas a los mensajes.

Parpadeé, leyendo el remitente más de un par de veces y, el mensaje, un par más.

"Me voy mañana. Voy camino a tu departamento"

Miré a mis dos amigos, platicando con voces estridentes y el reloj en mi muñeca; Víctor estaría en mi lugar en menos de media hora –si iba desde su lugar- o tal vez en 40 minutos si estaba yendo desde el foro en que grababa.

-debo irme- me encontré diciendo, antes de pensar siquiera en si era buena idea o no.

-¿qué sucede?- los ojos verdes de Yuri preguntaban más de lo que deseaba.

-eh… nada- fruncí el ceño, esperando no verme extremadamente sospechoso -, mañana tengo un día ajetreado.

-¿mañana? ¿Sábado?

Phichit parecía igualmente dudoso, pero yo no tenía mucha intención de contarles nada; así que afirmé con un gesto contundente de cabeza y salí del departamento lo más rápido que pude, no sin antes escuchar como Yuri aseguraba que estaba corriendo a otra escapada con mi amante… lo que era bastante próximo a la realidad.

En camino a mi hogar, tuve tiempo para pensar las cosas con el cerebro un poco más frío; me pregunté las razones que tenía para correr a verlo, sólo con un mensaje como llamada. Pensé, de igual forma, en los motivos que tenía para no hacerlo, para dar media vuelta al auto y alejarme de él.

Sin embargo, continué conduciendo; sabía bien que era débil ante él. Siempre lo había sido. Quizás lo era más ahora que antes, tal vez era un remanente de mi profundo deseo de ser perdonado, de volver a ser querido.

Ya no tenía pretensiones de engañar a nadie –mucho menos a mí mismo- sobre lo que sentía. Con mi corazón tronando, cuando salí del automóvil y le vi recargado sobre el cofre de su carro, simplemente… dejé que el último secreto que guardaba se deslizará de mí.

Recorrí la distancia que nos separaba y llevé mis brazos a su cuello –sintiendo lo tersa y cálida que era su piel-. Miré sus ojos –azul caribe y marino, combinados- clavados en los míos. Este era el secreto final, lo único que le ocultaba ya.

-sé que no podrás perdonarme- murmuré, agradeciéndole internamente que me permitiera juguetear con el cabello de su nuca -, que te hice mucho daño. Lo siento. Pero hay algo que debo decirte- su mirada era intensa, su gesto concentrado para no mostrarme nada; yo estaba seguro de estarlo mostrando todo –: _nunca he dejado de quererte_ …

- _Katsuki…-_ gruñó, obviamente no feliz ante mis palabras.

- _siempre_ has sido tú- dije con firmeza, como si no hubiese escuchado la advertencia en su voz -, no ha existido nadie más.

-no hagas esto…- murmuró, sus manos aferrándose a mis bíceps; probablemente deseaba mantener la distancia y alejarme, pero sólo las mantuvo ahí.

-te quiero- solté, al final.

Mi secreto final. Dos simples palabras, goteando de mis labios, como venas expuestas y sangrando. Esa era toda la verdad: que, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para que él se fuera y del tiempo que había pasado, nunca hubo nadie para mí, más que él.

Le tendí mi corazón –ahora sí- entero.

-¡ _maldición!-_ rumió, su rostro dolorido.

Di un paso atrás, dándome cuenta que esa no era una confesión que pudiese tener una conclusión alegre; empero, las manos de Víctor continuaron con su sujeción, los dedos oprimiendo en mi piel. No me dejó alejarme, mientras veía atravesar en su rostro cientos de emociones a la vez.

De pronto, tuve sus labios contra los míos y fueron salvajes, llenos de ira y dolor; eran jueces y verdugos, impartían una clase diferente de castigo. Sus manos fueron erráticas: a veces suaves y otras ásperas, mientras me atraían contra su cuerpo. Me apretó contra él, mi pecho contra el suyo; un cuerpo contra otro, sin espacio para nada en el medio.

Sólo había fuego, como aceite encendido, quemándonos por dentro.

Me recordó, vagamente, el primer beso que habíamos compartido, donde no había existido nada medido, ni premeditado; cada una de nuestras reacciones había sido así, porque era lo que nuestro cuerpo había pedido. Ahora tenía esa sensación también, la de que mi cuerpo –al fin- estaba obteniendo aquello que había estado buscando.

Mis uñas rasparon la tela de su abrigo –casi con la intención de rasgarla- y mi boca se abrió para él. No sólo dejé que explorara y mordiera, y conquistara; respondí cada embate, mi lengua trenzándose con la suya, mis dientes aferrándose a su carne. Me dejé consumir y lo devoré.

Me separó de él con un movimiento brusco, manteniéndome a la distancia de sus brazos extendidos. Sus pupilas dilatas me observaron, antes de soltarme por completo.

-no eres justo- declaró, cuando sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en los míos.

Afirmé. No, no lo era… en realidad, resultaba ser todo lo contrario: era injusto, egoísta. Le quería. Como antes, como siempre. Le quería.

* * *

No he muerto, sigo viva... tuve semanas muy estresantes en el trabajo, así que por eso la demora; pero ya estoy de vacaciones soooo el siguiente cap. estará aquí entre viernes y domingo ;)

~Clarisee


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**CAPÍTULO XXIII. Incendiario.**

Mis manos palpaban piel a placer, carne tibia y suave; mientras mis labios bebían del sabor de su dulce boca. Podía sentir la estructura de su columna, frágil y elegante; tenía, también, los pulmones llenos con su perfume floral…

Y mi cerebro saturado de una enorme sensación de error.

Alejé a la mujer y sus ojos verdes me miraron, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre; sólo era un medio para comprobar una teoría. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me forcé a sonreírle con pena, tratando de hacerla creer que me arrepentía por hacer algo así, antes de salir de ahí, sin mirar atrás.

Una ira intensa me quemaba las entrañas, subiendo por el centro de mi torso hasta atorarse en mi pecho; era como calor hirviente que me hacía sentir ganas de golpear algo y, al mismo tiempo, tirarme al piso y patalear. Casi podía sentirlo salir a modo de ácido por mi garganta, mientras pensaba en lo injusto que era todo aquello.

El fresco del exterior permitió que algo de ella se deslizara fuera de mí, pero la mayoría perduraba… porque el sentimiento de impotente estupidez estaba arraigado ahí mismo, coexistiendo con la furia que _nos_ tenía.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminé toda la distancia que me separaba del pequeño hotel donde nos habíamos hospedado. La filmación había durado mucho más de lo que todos pensamos que lo haría, no se suponía que la temporada de una serie abarcara tanto tiempo de grabaciones; sin embargo, habían ocurrido algunos contratiempos con algunos actores durante una escena de riesgo que no había terminado del todo bien para ellos –nada demasiado grave para demandar, pero lo suficiente para retrasarlo todo-.

A esa distancia, alcanzaba a ver las pequeñas casitas que funcionaban como habitaciones de un auto hotel; había huido de ahí por la tarde, porque uno de los actores secundarios no comprendía lo que significaba que alguien no estuviese interesado en repetir. Había sucedido una vez en noviembre cuando llegué al continente –antes del lío con el profesor- y ahora no tenía forma de mantenerlo lejos de mí.

El resonante enojo volvió a hacer eco, recordándome por qué no estaba dispuesto a repetir. Hirviendo y burbujeando. Masajeé mi cuello, recargándome contra el poste de un aviso de tránsito. Pensando.

Toda esa cosa enojada y furiosa, había explotado dentro de mí desde el último encuentro que había tenido con Katsuki. Antes de su confesión –aún debatía si era sincera o no-, toda emoción mía parecía atravesar un grueso filtro, dejándome con casi nada… ahora, sólo tenía espacio para una: enojo.

Con él: por ponerme en esa situación –de nuevo-; pero sobre todo, era conmigo. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por la forma en que mi corazón canto de alegría cuando dijo esas palabras, por como mis manos corrieron a tomarlo y mis labios a besarlo… y todo yo se rindió a sus pies, como un maldito perro sin memoria, feliz con un dueño que le había abandonado.

El calor de la ira iba hacía mí y la manera en que había dejado de estar con nadie más que no fuese él –desde el inicio-. Con la forma en que mi traicionero cuerpo revivió al escucharlo y parecía quererle aún –después de todo-.

Pero yo no era sólo mi cuerpo y podía mantener la cabeza fría, para pensar… verdaderamente hacerlo.

Recordando a la mujer que acababa de dejar en el bar, fue bastante evidente para mí que mi cuerpo si controlaba algo, importante, y era que ahora sólo deseaba al profesor.

Gruñí, sacando un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos –pensando, vagamente, en lo enojado que se podría poner Katsuki si supiera que fumo a veces; casi podía escuchar su discurso enojado-, lo encendí con enojo –porque era verdaderamente absurdo que esa idea hubiese caldeado en algo mi pecho- y me dispuse a disfrutarlo. Al menos, la sensación de familiaridad con el humo entrando a mis pulmones y liberándolo de a poco, fue como una válvula que me permitía ir relajándome de a poco.

Pronto. Mucho más de lo que había previsto, tendría que volver a Detroit y debería enfrentarlo. Él había dicho lo que había dicho y, ahora, era mi turno de tomar una decisión al respecto.

Antes de la debacle por confesión, le había prometido a Chris utilizar mi tiempo lejos para analizar lo que quería; según él ya había dejado mi punto claro con el profesor y ahora sólo estaba aferrándome por cuestiones que no comprendía –ni yo, si hablaba con honestidad-. Tenía razón, por supuesto y eso era justamente lo que iba a decirle cuando lo cité esa noche –que era momento de tomar distancia, para dejar de jodernos el cerebro mutuamente-… pero él había tomado una decisión osada.

Suspiré, apagando el cigarrillo. Había desperdiciado mi tiempo lejos, entre intentar ligar con personas al azar –sin ninguna suerte- y gruñir por cuán injusto era lo que dijo; no había pensado realmente qué quería. Todavía tenía un poco de tiempo, no obstante, tenía la sensación de que no importaba cuánto tiempo tuviera, aun no tendría una respuesta.

Cuatro días después, me encontraba –otra vez- frente a la puerta de su departamento; esperando. Quería…

El profesor llevaba puesta un pijama, una de esas cosas que te pones por la forma familiar en que se siente la tela en tu piel –cálida y acogedora- y no por lo bonita que pueda ser. Incluía unos pantalones de tela azul gastada y una camiseta con agujeros en varios puntos de ella color blanco.

Su cabello estaba estropeado y tenía el sonrojo, casi infantil, que sólo puede darte el recién despertar. Incluso había una línea rosada sobre la piel de su mejilla, provocada por algún doblez en la almohada.

Algo oscuro gruñó dentro de mí, ante la visión. Era la misma cosa fea que me hacía desearlo y querer deshacerme de él, al mismo tiempo. Inhalé profundo, tratando de controlar ambas emociones.

Se hizo a un lado, para dejarme pasar. Caminó tras de mí, sus pasos suaves y lentos.

-hoy no hay cena- explicó, entrando en la cocina, comenzando a llenar la tetera -. Debiste avisarme para que te preparara algo.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que no había anunciado mi visita y que, tampoco, era una hora muy conveniente para visitas. El reloj sobre su pared anunciaba pasadas las once de la noche. No me había dado cuenta…

-me fui, esperando encontrar una respuesta para nosotros- dije, en medio de su sala de estar; observé sus manos temblar cuando colocó la tetera sobre el fuego.

-¿ah, sí?- miró sobre su hombro, sus ojos bajos pero claros y, aparentemente, sinceros -¿y qué decidiste?

-la verdad es que no logré nada…- metí mis manos en los bolsillos -. La mitad del tiempo estoy recordando cómo es que me dejaste: mintiendo y sin tomarme en cuenta. Me rompiste, profesor.

Sus labios se contrajeron en gesto doloroso, sus dientes mordiéndolos con la intensidad suficiente para volverlos blancos. No me detuve, a pesar de querer que esta conversación no doliera tanto.

-la otra parte, me la paso preguntándome qué de todo lo que me has dicho es la verdad- negué con un gesto, cuando lo vi dar un paso en mi dirección, pidiéndole silenciosamente espacio -. Me has hecho muy difícil creer en ti… y ahora me dices que me quieres.

El profesor afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que ésta cayera al frente; el cabello cubriéndole medio rostro y sus ojos clavados en el suelo. No parecía sorprendido por mis palabras, aunque ni siquiera yo supiera qué era lo que tenía para decirle, antes de abrir la boca y hacerlo.

-no fue nuestro tiempo antes- dijo, posando sus manos sobre la barra de desayuno y suspirando profundamente -, parece que tampoco lo es ahora…

-no- afirmé caminando hasta él -. Definitivamente no fue nuestro momento hace años y, claramente, tampoco lo es ahora; de hecho, dudo mucho que exista un tiempo en el que podamos estar juntos y ser felices, profesor. A pesar de que no podemos culpar a nadie más que a nuestras propias decisiones de ello.

Lo vi encogerse en su ropa ante las implicaciones. Yo tampoco era justo, recriminándole por todo lo ocurrido –después de todo, no había sido él quién nos había metido en esa situación en la actualidad, esa era totalmente mi responsabilidad-; aun así, era mucho más fácil achacárselo todo a él.

-te he escuchado, supongo que… ¿te irás, ahora?- soltó en voz baja.

Sus palabras resultaron ser un interruptor extraño para el silencio, que fue lo que siguió a su pregunta –enteramente valida-. Simplemente le observé, dejando que se extendiese.

El sonido de la tetera, avisando que el agua estaba hirviendo, rompió con la quietud que se había apropiado del lugar. Sin embargo, ninguno se movió para hacer algo al respecto, había algo en el silencio: la carga de las palabras que ninguno de ellos se estaba atreviendo a pronunciar.

-no puedo irme- dije, alcanzando la piel de su cuello con la punta de mis dedos -. No todavía.

-¿todavía quieres castigarme?- murmuró, su respiración comenzando a agitarse, al igual que su pulso, que golpeaba mis dedos.

-no estoy seguro de lo que quiero…

-esto es una mala idea- aseguró, elevando su mirada a la mía.

-es una idea terrible, profesor- corregí, barriendo la piel de sus hombros y mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos, narcotizándome con la sensación de su suave piel.

-terminarás recriminándonos todo esto- hablaba con la voz de la razón, diciendo todo aquello que, ambos estábamos seguros, ocurriría y terminaría mal.

-sí.

No mentiría era la peor idea que se me ocurría: no le estaba perdonando nada, no estaba creyendo en nada de lo que me decía… ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuáles eran mis sentimientos por él –al menos, no estaba seguro sobre cuál era el que predominaba-. Esto era casi como al inicio, pero peor, porque tendría perfecto conocimiento de sus sentimientos por mí –si es que su confesión era verdad-.

Su pecho subió y bajó apresurado, sus labios temblando con palabras no dichas.

-tú… terminarás odiándome de verdad- dijo al final, sus ojos oscureciéndose ante el profundo sentimiento que expresaban.

-ya te odio, Yuuri.

Otro suspiro profundo, dejó sus labios. Observándome.

-entonces… ¿por qué?- su voz salió un poco temblorosa.

-no puedo dejarte, todavía- repetí, colocando mis manos para elevar su rostro y tenerlo a mi entera disposición.

-nos romperás a ambos- susurró, entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

-lo sé.

Sus ojos cayeron en mis labios y su lengua barrió su labio inferior. Él sabía que esto terminaría terriblemente mal, pero era obvio que tampoco estaba listo para una despedida. Así que no dije adiós.

Mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos, mis dudas y sentimientos confusos dejaron de importar. Lo único que me anclaba a ese momento era su piel en mis manos y sus labios dulces contra los míos; el ansia controlándolo todo –semanas separados, años añorando eso, todo desembocaba en ello-, nuestras lenguas juntas y sus dedos apoderándose de mechones de mi cabello, mis dientes aprisionando la carne tibia y su aliento acelerado golpeando mi piel. Nuestras manos codiciosas.

Y mientras la ropa comenzaba a caer a nuestro alrededor, una sensación nueva me llenó: la del desastre inminente, como observar desde un punto elevado una ola gigante que viene hacia ti o como ver las llamas de un incendio acercase inexorables –no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerla, sólo te queda aguantar el golpe y esperar sobrevivir-. Esperaba hacerlo… sobrevivir, de nuevo a él, aunque en ese momento me sentía como llamas, devorándolo todo a mi alrededor -yo era el caos y terminaría por quemarnos a ambos-.

* * *

Hola!

Sé que vengo con retraso de una semana, pero se me complicó con varios contratiempos... en fin, espero valga la pena esperar por el capítulo y sea de su agrado ;)

Como pueden ver, esto está entrando en la recta final, así que espero disfruten lo que queda de trayecto.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**CAPÍTULO XXIV. Precario.**

Miré sobre su hombro al otro lado del bar, preguntándome si lo que estaba haciendo era realmente necesario; mis ojos volvieron a su rostro y esperaba que mi gesto fuese suficiente para interrogarle sus razones.

Víctor se limitó a gruñir y apretar más su brazo a mí alrededor.

-esto es bobo, Víctor.

Lo escuché gruñir, antes de soltarme sólo un poco y voltear para fulminar con la mirada al sujeto, que ahora parecía haber encontrado algo mucho más interesante en la superficie de su mesa. No estaba del todo seguro si el gruñido había sido a causa de su molestia con el tipo o por mi forma de nombrarlo –era consciente de que todavía no le gustaba mucho que me dirigiera a él por su nombre, pero… no planeaba seguir manteniendo las distancias, después de lo que le había dicho-.

-ese idiota pensó que estabas disponible- refunfuñó, dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

Tuve que parpadear un par de veces y negar con la cabeza para aclarar mis propios pensamientos. Que dijera algo así no tenía el significado que debería, no era la prueba irrefutable que él me quería igual que yo lo hacía; sus palabras siempre parecían tener dobles intenciones, desde su regreso.

-no creo que sea eso…- repliqué.

Víctor se limitó a fulminar con la mirada el vaso que la mesera había tenido el buen tino de llevarse en cuanto vio su rostro.

-te mandó una bebida…- fue el turno de dirigir ojos asesinos al desconocido – y estoy sentado justo aquí.

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo mucho más.

Mi mano se fue inconscientemente a su mejilla, acariciando la zona con suavidad.

-probablemente no se cree que esté con alguien tan guapo…

-deja las zalamerías. Sabes que las detesto –no, en realidad yo sabía que no lo hacía; pero estaba consciente de que no las deseaba de mí. Porque seguía estando a mi lado por venganza, por un deseo todavía no colmado y no por cualquier sentimiento romántico de su parte.

Víctor puso los ojos en blanco, evitando mi contacto. Suspiré, era obvio que no podíamos encontrar el balance adecuado para esta relación; cosas que me parecían irrelevantes, le molestaban –y yo no estaba siendo mejor con ello-. Las peleas… eran una cosa demasiado común ahora.

Eso estaba _mal_ , era algo terriblemente incorrecto; ni siquiera podía compararse con la forma en que comenzó nuestra relación –que también era errónea-, siendo maestro y alumno jamás sobrepasamos ninguno de estos límites y era evidente que nos queríamos. Luego, al reencontrarnos, podía racionalizar nuestra dinámica como el castigo que él imponía y yo estaba dispuesto a soportar –me lo tenía merecido y él tenía el derecho de ser mi verdugo-. Sin embargo, ahora…

No había forma de racionalizar algo así, sólo estaba mal.

Había días en los que parecía que estábamos compitiendo por quién decía la cosa más punzante o quien gritaba más fuerte.

A pesar de ello, tampoco resultaba más fácil decirnos adiós de verdad.

 _¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?,_ me preguntaba cada una de las veces.

-bien- terminé mi trago, dejé el dinero por la bebida en la mesa y salí de ahí.

Quería gritarle.

Sentía las palabras vibrando en mi pecho, desesperadas por salir a los gritos –le había dicho cómo me sentía, la forma en que mi corazón todavía le añoraba y sólo había ganado algo parecido a un castigo mayor al que ya padecía-. Tal vez mis gritos también debían ser para mí.

Desde que Víctor había regresado de Canadá, nuestra relación se había convertido en algo –todavía más- complejo y difícil de sobrellevar. Los silencios se incrementaron, las miradas duras y los labios torcidos; las palabras cortantes y los bordes filosos de nuestras personalidades chocaban a cada momento.

Yo trataba de controlarme –se suponía que era el mayor ahí y, en alguno debía caber la madurez-, pero resultaba imposible recientemente. Sus palabras dolían y me sangraban, así que terminaba por soltar las mías.

El aire fuera no estaba precisamente más fresco y no sirvió de nada para ayudarme a controlarme. Caminé hasta el estacionamiento, recordando de pronto que había llegado en el auto de Víctor; tuve que dar media vuelta e ir a buscar el sitio de taxis.

-¿por qué estás tan molesto?- le escuché preguntar, aunque su presencia la sentí desde que tuve que volver a pasar frente al bar.

Me detuve. Mirándolo. Ahora sí que dolía quererlo tanto.

-no hacemos más que discutir últimamente…- solté, queriendo extender mis manos y preguntándome cómo tomaría ese gesto. Antes lo sabía de seguro, ahora no tenía idea de nada –por tonterías. Ayer me gritaste porque fui a conocer al nuevo novio de Yuri.

Víctor cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de inhalar de forma profunda y cruzarse de brazos.

-la verdad- continué -, es que no entiendo los límites de esta relación, no comprendo qué buscas de mí y… no sé qué hacer cuando estoy contigo.

Sus cejas se unieron al centro de su rostro, en un gesto de disgusto.

-no tienes por qué pensarlo tanto.

-¿qué se supone que significa eso?- pregunté, cruzando mis brazos a modo de escudo, preparándome para el golpe que sabía iba a llegar.

-no sé por qué insistes en pensarlo tanto todo… no somos nada más que amantes.

-¿amantes?- la palabra quedaba rara en la situación, en realidad –Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta que manden bebidas para mí? Sólo soy un amante, Víctor, no hay motivos para celarme.

Amantes… era casi mejor de lo que había esperado. Aun así, no era suficiente.

-no son celos…

Mis cejas se alzaron sorprendidas, mientras lo veía con incredulidad. El enojo subiendo a la superficie de nuevo.

-¿entonces? ¿Puedo volver y aceptar su copa y su compañía? – me golpeé mentalmente en cuanto las palabras se deslizaron desde mis labios. No quería ponerlo celoso, no deseaba forzar nada y permitirle un momento para aclararme lo ridículo que era.

No obstante, la necesidad me ganaba. Mi corazón suplicaba por una señal –aunque pequeña- de que significaba algo para él, de que después de mi confesión… quizá.

Me tomó de la muñeca con demasiada fuerza, sus dedos oprimiendo casi dolorosamente mi carne.

-no volverás dentro- sentenció.

-acabas de decir…

-¡sé lo que dije!- gruñó entre dientes, su cuerpo acercándose al mío irremediablemente.

-esto es ridículo, Víctor- él debía ser consciente, ¿no?

-lo que es ridículo es que digas que quieres volver con ese borracho- dijo, prácticamente arrastrándome hasta el estacionamiento –sólo para dejar claro tu punto.

-¿y cuál es el punto, Víctor?- cuestioné, cuando nos detuvimos para que abriera las puertas del vehículo.

Se giró para fijar su vista en mí, sus ojos azules destellando con visos amenazantes.

-tengo celos, profesor- soltó, casi dolorosamente; como si ponerlo en palabras fuese una tortura –me da celos pensar que te vayas con alguno de ellos, incluso me da celos pensar en Plisetsky cerca de ti. No es lógico, ni tampoco significa nada más que eso. Siempre fui posesivo: cosas, amigos, cualquier cosa. Incluso cuando estaba en el Internado, tuve duros momentos ocultando nuestra relación porque deseaba marcarte como mío… Es difícil para mí hacer entender a mi cuerpo que no tenemos esa clase de relación.

-así que estás celoso, pero no significa nada…- murmuré, tratando de no tirarme sobre su yugular –sería lo mismo que Makkachin le haga gracias a alguien más.

Pareció sorprenderse de que recordara el nombre de su perro, pero siempre había sido sencillo para mí recordarlo todo sobre él. No era sorprendente, era patético.

-sólo estás queriendo hacer esta discusión más grande de lo que es- bufó, abriendo la puerta para mí y recargándose sobre ella -, Makka nunca haría algo tan desleal… él aprendió bien.

La broma cayó agría en la boca de mi estómago.

-a veces quisiera… ¡ah!- mis manos se volvieron garras, con el impulso violento de apretarlas en su cuello –Nunca había sido así… eres…

La risa que soltó sólo insufló más en mi ánimo asesino.

-¿irresistible?- se inclinó contra mí, su cuerpo alzándose poderoso y aprisionándome contra la ventanilla trasera del carro; mientras sus palabras perdían beligerancia y se convertían en algo diferente; resbaladizo y sugerente.

-¡odioso!- refunfuñé, poniendo mis manos en su pecho para impedirle acercarse más; si bien mi respiración comenzó a fallar ante su tono y cercanía.

-uhm…- su dedo índice subió hasta mi rostro, trazando de forma ligera la línea de mi mandíbula, para seguir con mi labio inferior -¿odioso? ¿Has dejado de quererme, ya?

Parpadeé, siendo tomado por sorpresa.

Debería decirle que sí –pese a que sería mentira-, debería terminar con ello.

Encontré a mis brazos subiendo y enroscándose sobre sus hombros, mis manos yendo a jugar con el cabello en su nuca, mi cuerpo balanceándose para apretarse contra él; todo sin una orden expresa de mi parte pensante. No importaba. Sus manos se cerraron sobre mis caderas y una sonrisa enorme surcó su rostro.

Quería quitársela. Lo besé.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí nuevo capítulo!

El próximo estará el próximo domingo ;)

-Clarisse


	26. Capítulo XXV

**CAPÍTULO XXV. Fracturado**.

El sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos era estridente en aquel silencio que nos había devorado y colocado en su centro; podía ver sus manos moviéndose con cuidado para llevar a cabo la sencilla actividad de comer, mientras sus labios permanecían obstinadamente apretados –era evidente que estaba enfocado en cortar sus alimentos para evitar la conversación-.

Clavé la vista en mi plato, la carne asada con verduras – que hasta hacía poco me había parecido bastante apetitosa- se había agriado frente a mis ojos. Mis manos no podían dejar de ser puños apretados, por más que mi cerebro les pidiera serenarse y dejar ir los utensilios.

-¿seguirás pretendiendo que esta es otra cena normal?- me escuché preguntar y, de verdad, que me sorprendí ante mi tono amargo.

Percibí la música que habíamos estado escuchando sin mucha atención, demasiado lejos; últimamente me desconectaba demasiadas veces y demasiado pronto, mi cerebro apagándose y mi cuerpo gobernando mi voluntad.

Desde mi regreso de Vancouver y la finalización de mi rodaje –desde la última "confesión" que me había hecho el profesor-, me encontraba cada vez más tenso y explosivo; no pasaba un solo día sin tener una discusión con él. Por tonterías. Que terminaban de esa manera.

Sus manos se detuvieron, haciendo obvio el esfuerzo que había puesto en parecer que estaba calmo, puesto que sus propias manos empuñadas quedaron sobre la mesa, sus nudillos blancos.

No hacía demasiado tiempo que habíamos estado tumbados en su cama, recobrando el aliento después de demostrarnos lo bien que se enlazaban nuestros cuerpos; aunque era indiscutible –hasta ahora- que el resto de partes de nuestra relación no lograban calzar del todo.

 _No._

Debía dejar de mentirme a mí mismo, debía parar de englobarlo en este problema, puesto que era sólo mío. Yo no lograba calzar todas las otras partes de una relación real en la nuestra, porque no podía creer en él –como antes-; seguía sin olvidar o, simplemente, dejar pasar nuestro pasado y… continuaba lastimándolo.

Ver sus ojos cafés, heridos, había terminado por iniciar una fina y –poco a poco- aguda llaga en mí también; mi parte más blanda –y a la que peor tenía tolerancia últimamente- se mantenía recordándome su confesión de amor y presentándome todas las maneras en que le estaba mutilando.

-Víctor…- su voz era un susurro bajo, evidenciando las heridas infligidas durante todos esos días. ¿Algún día sonaría como antes? Por el momento, no era más que un eco de mis recuerdos.

-¿qué?

Lo vi suspirar y cerrar los ojos, como si necesitase armarse de valor para continuar.

-esto ya no puede ir a más- sentenció.

-¿disculpa?

-dije que debemos terminar- se puso en pie, su plato lleno a rebosar con comida terminó en el fregadero -. Dije que ha quedado claro que no podemos estar juntos más.

Me congelé en mi sitio, escuchando su tono de voz tan tranquilo. En otro de esos episodios en los que mi cuerpo se movía mucho antes que mi cerebro lo ordenara, me puse de pie y me detuve sólo hasta tenerlo a un suspiro de mí.

Fue entonces que lo noté: la barbilla temblando, los ojos anegados y las mejillas pálidas. Le dolía.

-no vas a hacerlo, no vas a terminar conmigo de nuevo- escupí, retorciéndome por mis propias palabras -, no tienes derecho a hacerlo otra vez…

-¡pues termina tú conmigo!- debió haber sido un grito, lo sabía; en su lugar, la voz de Yuuri se quebró y sonó sólo como un desgarro lacerado.

El sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el piso hizo eco en mis oídos –no me había dado cuenta de que todavía tenía el vaso entre sus dedos-, antes de atraerlo a mis brazos y robarle la respiración a besos. Aferré su cintura y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío, mis manos batallando para bajar hasta la cintura de su suéter y tocar su piel sin obstáculos.

Lo sentí irse en el beso, aferrarse a mí con sus uñas, perderse entre las caricias. Para cuando volvimos a hablar, la hora de la cena había quedado muy lejos, el alba estaba por asomarse entre las cortinas de su ventana y el aire húmedo del exterior cosquilleaba en nuestras pieles desnudas.

Creí, por un momento, que había logrado hacerlo olvidar.

Me equivoqué.

Desperté para verlo sentado sobre la cama, su barbilla apoyada sobre sus rodillas –las cuales tenía rodeadas por sus brazos apretados-. Tenía el rostro roto, blanco y dolorido, la nariz rojiza por la emoción. Sus ojos… era innegable que habían estado lagrimeando por un rato, suaves gotas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían por el borde de su barbilla –algunas rodaban por el cuello-.

Me senté a su lado y, aunque podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sabía que estábamos muy lejos.

-termina conmigo- pidió, sin molestarse en limpiar su rostro.

-no puedo hacerlo- lo dije con toda la honestidad brutal que poseía: no podía amarlo, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de dejarlo.

Su cabeza cayó contra mi hombro, mi brazo rodeó sus hombros –apretando-.

-termina conmigo…

Mi otro brazo terminó por encerrarlo, su cara en mi cuello y mi nariz respirando en su oreja.

 _-nos estamos rompiendo…_

-lo sé.

Cerré los ojos. Por supuesto que sabía, Chris había tenido razón –esa venganza ya había llegado demasiado lejos- y sólo estaba demorando lo inevitable. Lo sentía rasgarse a nuestro alrededor, de a poco cada vez.

 _Lo sabía_ … era momento de decir adiós.

-terminemos, Yuuri.

Un sollozo reventó entre sus labios. Se había acabado.

* * *

Hola!

Capítulo cortito y triste, sorry por eso... el siguiente estará aquí entre viernes o domingo ;)

~Clarisee

PD: No estoy segura de que tan necesario sea esto, pero por si acaso: _Esta es una obra de ficción que versa sobre dos personas lastimadas que mantienen una relación dañina; en ningún momento se intenta romantizar con este trabajo el abuso en el noviazgo (que es en el límite de donde se encuentran muchas de las acciones de los personajes y, en ocasiones lo traspasan); contrario a ello, si se observan dichas conductas en la pareja, lo mejor es alejarse._


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**CAPÍTULO XXVI. Solo**

Observé mi reflejo en el espejo y me pregunté –no por primera vez-, si aquello dejaría doler alguna vez. Quizás no, si confiaba en los resultados de la última ocasión. Mis sentimientos por él, simplemente habían sido barridos debajo de una alfombra hasta que fueron demasiados y estallaron por todos lados, a la mínima oportunidad.

 _Habían sido semanas…_

Algunos pensarían que la segunda vez sería más sencilla, pero era doblemente peor, porque había sido mi oportunidad de redención, de limpiarlo todo y hacerlo mejor para los dos; en cambio, todo había finalizado de la peor de las maneras.

Negué con la cabeza, dejando el nudo de la corbata en paz –que terminaba torcido no importaba qué le hiciera-; puesto que, en realidad lo último era una exageración flagrante. No había terminado todo de la peor manera, había sido bastante civilizado al final… todo el medio fue lo que estuvo mal.

Cuando, por fin, le había confesado todo a Phichit y a Yuri –ya que había estado deprimido por demasiado tiempo, que resultaba imposible ocultárselos-, ellos se encargaron de dejarme en claro que ninguno había actuado correctamente en algún punto de nuestras dos relaciones –cosa de la que yo era muy consciente-; pero Yuri fue quién dijo lo más doloroso, asegurando –con esa voz suave que utilizan tus amigos cuando no quieren lastimarte más- que parecíamos sencillamente incompatibles, un par de tercos que querían calzar juntos a cualquier costo.

No había podido discutir con él ese punto y eso me hizo sentir peor.

-¿pensé que creías que era algo bueno que estuviese con él?- pregunté, recordando la vergonzosa conversación que habíamos tenido al respecto.

-sí bueno, una cosa es follar, otra enamorarse… y otra muy distinta es enamorarse y joderla más de una vez.

Phichit había hecho un ruido estrangulado y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-¿podrías sonar menos imbécil?- gruñó, alcanzando su botella de cerveza –Es evidente que Yuuri _sabe_ eso… no es necesario que seas tan crudo al respecto. Además, yo vi que estuvo feliz, un tiempo, antes de que todo se desbandara. Ese niño idiota lo hizo feliz- se encogió de hombros -, tenemos suficiente edad para entender que, a veces, sólo te queda aferrarte a esas alegrías y darte cuenta que valió la pena. ¿O no, Yuuri?, ¿no crees que lo valió, por estar con él, de nuevo?

Pensé en eso, mientras mis ojos se deslizaban por la habitación –el departamento de Yura era enorme, minimalista con elegantes toques de chocolate, madera y algún tigre escondido por ahí-; pensé en la forma en que sus dedos me habían tocado y sus labios me habían besado. Recordé el sonido de su voz, cuando me susurraba palabras al oído, el aroma característico de su piel en la mía -después de tocarnos tanto-. Sus ronquidos suaves y el raro sonido de su risa.

Afirmé con un gesto, bebiendo todo el contenido que tenía la botella, en un solo trago.

-sí, _valió la pena._

Yuri gruñó, obviamente no del todo de acuerdo; pero eso no importaba. Phichit tenía razón. Lo haría de nuevo.

 _Habían pasado días…_

Cuando llegué a la universidad, me di cuenta que el verano ya estaba dando sus últimos respiros –con levísimas brisas cálidas- y el otoño estaba cubriéndolo todo. Hojas rojizas coloreando los árboles y arbustos, chaquetas cada vez más gruesas cubriendo la piel. También me percaté de que el tiempo se estaba escurriendo entre mis dedos sin darme cuenta.

Pronto, llegaría noviembre y tendría que ir a visitar a mis padres por mi cumpleaños –y luego vendría diciembre y el recuerdo de _su_ cumpleaños-… Estaría frente a un próximo año, deslizándome de un mes a otro. Tendría todo ese tiempo para intentar olvidarme de él. De nuevo.

La jornada de trabajo, fue como cualquier otra. Me estaba percatando ahora, que me estaba convirtiendo en una rutina. No, en realidad, me estaba refugiando en esa rutina.

Prefería pasar mis días ocupado, lo suficiente como para llegar extenuado a casa y, simplemente caer en la cama a dormir. Un cerebro apagado por el cansancio. Sin espacio para pensar en lo que perdí. Permitiéndome transitar, día tras día, sin percatarme, sin sentir.

Ese día, terminó como cualquier otro, conmigo cenando tarde un par de cucharadas de un platillo insípido y concluyendo cuando me recostara entre las sábanas frías de mi cama. Solo.

Pero _había valido la pena_.

No importaba qué tanto o por cuánto tiempo doliera, eso era intrascendente; lo verdaderamente importante era que le había tenido –me dije, después de que _habían pasado horas_ -, le había amado y nadie, ni siquiera nuestras propias decisiones, podrían quietarme eso.

Le había amado y él me había amado, a cambio –una vez, pensé que… quizá, dos veces- y no existía nada que pudiese borrar eso –me recordé, cuando me di cuenta que _habían pasado meses_ -.

Cuando el invierno decidió despedirse de nosotros, golpeando la ciudad con una tormenta que nos obligó a mantenernos en casa, pude verlo en la televisión –tan guapo como la vida- convirtiéndose en alguien que yo desconocía. Cada semana, podía ver esa faceta suya que jamás me había mostrado y, en la que resultó, ser excelente.

Su actuación como un hombre atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado, no fue sólo convincente y profundamente realista; sino que asombró a todos los críticos y espectadores. Una segunda temporada fue confirmada antes, incluso de que terminaran de transmitir la primera.

Él habría de volver, tal vez a la ciudad… y yo seguiría solo.

La soledad hacía cosas graciosas, en ocasiones. Coloca en perspectiva mucho, como cuando aclaró el debacle al que nos estábamos precipitando, o me recordó todo aquello que había merecido ser salvado.

Al final, _había pasado el tiempo_ y la primavera acarició mi piel con una brisa cálida, antes de volver a toparme con él.

No fue sorpresa. El impacto casi doloroso en mi corazón, la respiración entrecortada atorada en mi pecho. El anhelo.

Caminaba al otro lado de una transitada calle, conversando con una mujer de cabello rojo intenso –como rubí-; todavía había rachas de aire helado, por lo que no me sorprendió que usara un abrigo ligero y bufanda. Estaba sonriendo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi propio rostro. Se veía feliz. Al fin y al cabo, de eso se trataba todo, ¿no?

-… ¿estás escuchándome?

Suspiré y dejé que mi mirada se resbalara de él hacia el semáforo del cruce peatonal donde me encontraba.

-sí, Yura… te estoy escuchando- dije, dirigiendo mi atención a mi interlocutor, al otro lado de la línea. Tuve que morderme los labios, como un freno, para no girar a verlo otra vez y verificar si ya se había perdido en la multitud.

-no fuiste buena compañía la última vez- advirtió y yo tuve que girar los ojos ante eso; no había sido compañía hacía bastante, pero no era como si hubiese sido grosero con su novio.

-Otabek lo dejó estar, hazlo tú también- gruñí, cruzando la calle junto a la multitud de personas que buscaba llegar al otro lado, igual que yo.

Todavía tenía días malos, lamentablemente, Otabek había presenciado uno de ellos la última vez que habíamos estado todos reunidos.

-Otabek es demasiado amable.

Tuve que reírme en voz alta, si Otabek era amable; pero el tinte meloso con el que Yuri hablaba era demasiado.

-no te preocupes, no te avergonzaré frente a la familia de Beka, ¿de acuerdo?- dije, mientras caminaba entre edificios, fachadas de comercios y cafeterías.

-no es que eso me preocupe…- escuché su suspiro profundo, inquieto –Yuuri, ¿no deberías comenzar a intentar salir con alguien más?

Me detuve, ocasionando que una mujer terminara por impactarse contra mi espalda; nos disculpamos profusamente, antes de volver a poner el teléfono en mi oído.

-no necesito salir con alguien ahora- contesté de la forma más tranquila que pude.

-lo haces, necesitas salir con alguien que no sea ese bebé…- alguien, al otro lado del aparato, le interrumpió; tuve que meterme a la cafetería frente al campus para dejar de estorbar el camino y, por otro lado, bien podría abastecerme de cafeína, mientras tanto. Esperé. –Yuuri, sé que le amaste mucho y, probablemente su trágico romance pueda dar pie a una novela cursi; pero debes conocer a alguien más. No quiero que estés solo.

-no lo estoy…- contesté por inercia.

Sabía lo que trataba de decirme y sabía que tenía razón.

Sin embargo, ahora la soledad era mi compañera; no podría amar a nadie como a él y tampoco tenía ganas de fingir sentimientos a nadie. No ahora. Tal vez, después de que haya pasado _más_ tiempo.

Quizá, cuando mi corazón no golpeara desenfrenado cada vez que lo encontraba en una revista o al hacer zapping en la televisión. Después. Cuando no doliera.

Por el momento, prefería terminar de digerirlo. Solo.

Esa cena con la familia Altín resultó bastante divertida y memorable, romántica en el momento en que Otabek había aprovechado la oportunidad –reunidos amigos y familiares- y había postrado su rodilla en el piso para darle un anillo a Yura.

Él había maldecido en voz alta, enrojeciendo cuando los padres de Otabek le escucharon; pero había aceptado con los ojos notoriamente anegados.

Tuve que salir de ahí, tan pronto como me lo permitió la cortesía.

Todo ese dulce amor y brillante futuro, habían sido demasiado. Me alegraba por ambos y, precisamente por eso, me fui antes de que notaran lo doloroso que era verlos tan –obscenamente, bellamente- felices.

Para cuando la invitación a la boda llegó a mi correo, _había pasado una vida_ y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

-¿Yuuri?- la voz adormecida me hizo sonreír.

-despierta, tonto- murmuré, sentándome al borde de la cama -. Es hora de irte o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Se espabiló. Levantándose y corriendo por el departamento, encontrando sus cosas por el camino. Yo le seguí con mayor tranquilidad, no era yo quién necesitaba volver a su casa para cambiarme de ropa antes del trabajo.

-adiós- dijo, antes de darme en beso suave en los labios y salir de ahí, veloz.

-adiós- me despedí, aunque ya no me escuchara, una sonrisa suave.

En la televisión, él estaba dando una entrevista –lo felicitaban por una nominación como mejor actor en una serie dramática-. Qué bien se le veía.

Todo era diferente ahora.

Esperaba que pronto… ya no me sintiera tan solo.

* * *

Hola!

Sólo les recuerdo que ya estamos en la recta final ;)

~Clarisee


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**CAPÍTULO XXVII. Lejos.**

Las primeras semanas fueron las peores –más terribles aún que nuestro primer rompimiento-; la imagen de las lágrimas sangrantes de Yuuri, cayendo sobre mi propio pecho desnudo antes de decirnos adiós, me carcomía.

Era doloroso caminar, pensando en llegar a su casa por una cena caliente y un espacio tibio en su cama y, después, tener que frenarme en seco por tales pensamientos, recordando que ya era imposible.

Desgarraba, cuando notaba en el aire las notas de bergamota y manzana de su perfume y darme cuenta que no era él.

Ya había pasado una vez por eso, había sido lacerante y terrible; una segunda ronda no debió haber sido así de penoso. Pero lo era.

 _Dolía pensar en él…_

Una tarde, mientras caminaba por la calle, me pareció ver su espalda –con un suéter ligero color azul y el cabello negro sólo un poquito más largo- entre la multitud; tuve que obligarme a dejar de verlo y girar mi rostro hacia los estantes de las tiendas, hasta que pensé estaría muy lejos.

Una noche, cuando estaba en medio de una fiesta con la gente de producción –la nueva temporada estaba por comenzar a rodarse-, vi unos ojos cafés, observándome desde una cara blanca y fue… como volver. Conscientemente me forcé a terminar la noche solo.

Un día… vi caer una flor desde un árbol. Le recordé, pero no lo hice como en los últimos momentos de mi fallida venganza; mi mente se vio inundada por su risa burbujeante y tímida, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su lechosa piel, besada por los rayos vespertinos de un sol benevolente.

… _hasta que ya no lo hizo._

Mi cita tuvo antojo de comida japonesa.

Lo cual era el motivo principal por el que me encontraba en ese lugar, observándola comer un plato de sopa miso –que estaba seguro no era ni la mitad de bueno comparándolo con los suyos-.

No se suponía que a esas alturas del partido todavía estuviese comparando todo –y a todos (as)- con él; sin embargo, era algo con lo que ya estaba comenzando por hacer las paces. Había sido una constante en mi vida, desde su llegada hasta ese momento, qué importaban unos meses _–años-_ más; por lo menos ahora, el recuerdo venía con una sensación de melancólico gusto y no con el regusto odioso del odio y la ira, lo que era agradecido en cualquier momento.

Tenía un tiempo, permitiendo que las memorias llegaran, sin freno. Me había dado cuenta que, cuanto menos luchara contra ello, era más sencillo evocar las partes buenas. Poco a poco, me estaba llenando de lo bueno; liberándome así, también, de lo que venía cargando desde hacía años.

Eso no me impedía comenzar a ver en todo lo que yo había errado. Yuuri no era un santo y no estaba libre de culpa; pero en última instancia, fui el propio verdugo de la relación que habíamos mantenido -la segunda vez-.

La verdad completa: había tenido miedo.

Había estado aterrado al pensar que todo lo que compartimos era mentira, que todos los sentimientos que habían ardido entre nosotros no eran más que una manipulación de su parte. Lo que no resultaba lógico, visto ahora. Él se había arriesgado a amarme –y decírmelo-, tanto como yo lo hice la primera vez.

Fuimos idiotas, concluí.

-… y por eso, tuve que volver a rodar todo de nuevo- bufó, quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Mi cerebro re-direccionó su atención, tratando de darle alcance a la conversación; sin embargo, era difícil.

En el bolsillo de mi abrigo –porque una atípica tormenta tropical, previa a la temporada de tormentas, había provocado lluvias torrenciales y vientos gélidos-, el peso de un sobre se sentía enorme; era como si tuviese una brasa de fuego ardiente o un ladrillo ahí.

Fruncí los labios, obligándome –muy conscientemente- a prestarle atención a la rubia frente a mí; mientras mi cerebro iba –una y otra vez- hacia el contenido de ese bolsillo, de ese sobre color crema y caligrafía fina, elaborada y grabada. _Era una cosa costosa, de papel grueso y con textura…_

Gruñí, internamente. No podía hacerlo.

-¡oh, no! Mira la hora- solté, mirando mi reloj de pulsera con alarma; esperando que las clases de actuación funcionaran en ese momento tan bien como lo hacían frente a una cámara -. Mañana debo ir a reunirme con la gente de la producción… para la lectura del guion…

No era una total mentira, en realidad si era algo que debía hacer; pero la reunión era pasando el mediodía y, realmente, esta cita no iba a ninguna parte. Ya había tenido mi cuota de encuentros de una sola noche y relaciones vanas, después de la primer ruptura con el profesor me había hartado de ellas. No pretendía caer en eso, no de nuevo.

-¿me llamarás?- preguntó, cuando la despedí en el taxi.

Sólo la cortesía me hizo decirle que sí, aunque los dos sabíamos que eso jamás ocurriría.

Al llegar a casa, dejé todo sin cuidado sobre un sofá y volví a tomar entre mis manos el sobre –que había llegado con el correo regular esa misma mañana y sobre el que, desde entonces, no había podido dejar de pensar-. Es más grande que el correo normal y también un poco más pesado.

Lo abrí –otra vez- y leí su contenido –nuevamente-.

Negué con la cabeza, repetidas veces, al terminar. No estaba –en absoluto- seguro de por qué había recibido esa carta; es decir, sí había tenido una breve colaboración con Altín para una pasarela en la que él fue el DJ –incluso intercambiamos números y, muy de vez en cuando, nos comunicábamos para compartir sobre música-, pero no creía ser merecedor de una de las invitaciones para su boda.

Además… además…

También estaba el hecho de que se casaría con Yuri Plisetsky, el que yo –obviamente- sabía que era uno de los mejores amigos de Yuuri –la persona que estaba trabajando duramente en superar-, lo que hacía imposible que éste no asistiera al evento. Nada bueno saldría de un encuentro así.

Ya no dolía pensar en él y, definitivamente, encontrarnos lejos uno del otro me había ayudado a aclarar mucho; por primera vez, me había tomado el tiempo para pensar concienzudamente en todo lo que fuimos, pero…

-por favor, no lo hagas- refunfuñó Chris, en nuestra llamada de Skype semanal.

Suspiré, o algo así, porque inmediatamente después solté una carcajada baja y casi sin alegría. Me leía demasiado bien. Siempre.

-no es como si lo haya decidido ya- contesté -, además… ¿no pareceré grosero si no acepto ir?

-¿y qué harás cuando lo veas? Te vuelves idiota cada vez que te lo encuentras- mi amigo negó con la cabeza, mientras su hijo comenzaba a tratar de quitarle los anteojos del rostro -, la primera vez casi lo obligaste a mantener una relación contigo y la segunda, de verdad es que eso hiciste; luego, cuando lo tuviste para ti, aprovechaste el tiempo solo para vengarte de algo que, como él te dijo, hizo por tu propio bien.

-gracias por poner en palabras algo que ya sé- rezongué, dejándome caer contra el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

-era sólo por si te habías olvidado algo… - su nariz se frunció con diversión –Igual, deberías estar consciente de que es muy probable que lleve una pareja, como una _pareja_ real.

-no sé por qué, si quiera, lo estás mencionando- arrugué la frente ante la conjetura, demasiado cerca de los pensamientos que también habían venido a tocar a mi puerta.

-podrás engañarlos a todos, pero no a mí, Vitya…- bajó al pequeño al piso cuando fue evidente que no deseaba mantenerse quieto y, después su atención volvió, aguda a mí –No me dirás que, una parte pequeña y enferma de ti, fue muy feliz cuando descubriste que Plisetsky se iba a casar con alguien que no fuese _tu_ profesor.

-no sé de qué estás hablando- balbuceé, tratando que nada se resbalara en mi tono.

-¡oh, por todos los cielos! Conozco tu posesivo trasero, estabas tan celoso de Plisetsky que dabas pena- en el fondo, se alcanzó a escuchar a Masumi gritando su acuerdo, desde algún sitio tras Chris. Eso no fue vergonzoso, para nada.

-¡tú también llegaste a pensar que ellos podían tener algo!- me excusé, no quería parecer un celoso neandertal.

-sí, pero yo no salía con Yuuri… ni tampoco dudé de cualquiera con el que se relacionara.

-creo que ya dejamos establecidos el montón de fallos que tiene mi personalidad. Gracias, amigo- bufé, provocándole una risa alegre.

-todos tenemos nuestros fallos y, la verdad, es que los tuyos los mantenías bajo control… hasta que enloqueciste un poco cuando te dejó.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrarme en el ahora y no en la última vez que hablé con él, cómo de rotos nos encontrábamos. Chris pareció notar que requería de una breve pausa, porque permaneció en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para permitirme salir de aquel agujero.

-Víctor- dijo y luego me miró, sus ojos serios y concentrados –Lo que te voy a decir, espero te sirva y me hagas caso en esta ocasión. Tal vez, deberías ir…

-¿qué?, pero acabas de…

-sé lo que dije, pero sabes qué- su voz contenía toda la seriedad del mundo cuando continuó –ve y obsérvalo. Míralo bien y déjalo ir. Necesitas un cierre, mi amigo. Debes dejarlo ir, esta vez para siempre.

Mis labios se alzaron en una sonrisa frágil, aunque no tenía motivos reales para sonreír. Pero Chris tenía razón, era el momento de hacerlo y soltarlo, por fin.

* * *

Hola!

Actualicé sin que pasaran meses, lo que es algo nuevo para mí XP

En fin, aquí está... ya falta poco para el final, espero lo estén disfrutando n.n

Chapa, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, siempre es un gusto saber cuándo algo que haces con cariño gusta ^^ ...

El siguiente cap. estará aquí la próxima semana ;)

Les quiere:

~Clarisee


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII. Boda.**

Tuve que escapar de la ciudad en las vacaciones para lograr ir a cumplir con mi papel como mejor amigo de uno de los novios. Viendo alrededor –sintiendo la suave brisa contra mi piel y escuchando la música-, suponía que había valido la pena.

La ceremonia fue algo así como demasiado bella, en un trozo de playa apartado y privado de Hawái, con el océano de fondo y la arena blanca como alfombra; no hubo más decoración que algunas flores amarillas, telas blancas, el cielo tiñéndose de colores por el atardecer.

Yuri había sido bastante obsesivo –por semanas enteras- con los pequeños detalles; pero cuando estuvo ahí, con Otabek –los dos vestidos de lino y algodón color arena y beige- frente a la pequeña multitud de invitados, había parecido que cualquier preocupación se había borrado completamente de su mente.

El beso con ese atardecer de fondo, fue casi como magia.

La fiesta, comenzó en cuanto el sol se ocultó en el horizonte.

Hasta ese momento, me había sido sencillo ignorar su presencia; pero después de dirigir el brindis y cumplir con todas las tradiciones reglamentarias, no quedaba mucho más que hacer que charlar con los invitados y bailar. Además, Phichit había venido directo a mí, con sus ojos oscuros como platos y una extraña expresión en el rostro en cuanto lo vio.

Gracias a Otabek –quien no sólo era profesor a tiempo completo en el Internado, sino que también compartía su tiempo entre producir para algunos artistas que iniciaban y otros que ya tenían una carrera firme dentro del mundillo de la música, y que de igual forma partía su tiempo dedicándose a ser DJ en eventos importantes, incluyendo noches alocadas en sitios realmente importantes-, la lista de invitados terminó siendo muy variada, llena de gente famosa e importante.

Había alcanzado a identificar a un par de modelos y un pequeño grupo de actores –porque la lista de invitados no sobrepasaba las 100 personas-; pero cuando mis ojos lo encontraron entre todos ellos fue…

Víctor siempre había sido apuesto –por eso su carrera como modelo había sido sorpresiva, pero no del todo- y, sin embargo, ese día se _veía_ … el color café claro de su traje de lino, el corte perfecto de cada pieza, encajando como un guante en su lugar; el perla de su camisa como una extensión de toda su marfileña piel.

Y supongo que no _habían pasado suficientes vidas_ , porque todavía pude sentir un vuelco en el pecho por su sola presencia –al otro lado de la fiesta-. Probablemente, esa sería mi realidad –para siempre- y tendría que acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo reaccionando para él, cada una de las veces.

Sonreí, no del todo contento. Pero no dolía y eso era suficiente.

-¿quién invitó al bebé?- preguntó Phichit, dándome una copa de champán, que bebí con moderación, ya que no tenía un buen historial con el alcohol.

Fruncí el ceño ante el sobrenombre, el único que le llamaba de esa forma era Yura, así que me pareció extraño escucharle mencionarlo de esa forma.

-no lo sé… - y en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia donde el único que podía ser culpable bailaba felizmente con su nuevo esposo –pero creo tener una idea…

Cuando Phichit se dio cuenta de a quién miraba su sorpresa no pudo ser menos obvia.

-¿por qué lo habría hecho?

Me encogí de hombros. La verdad es que no tenía respuesta para ello. Ninguna.

-eso deberás preguntárselo tú mismo.

-¿no lo harás tú?, ¿no quieres saber?- cuestionó.

Suspiré, evadiendo su figura en el recorrido de mi mirada por el lugar.

-la verdad es que no- tragué el nudo de ansiedad que había terminado por escalar a mi garganta -, puede que esté jugando conmigo o lo haya hecho por un retorcido motivo que piensa me hace bien… no importa. Nosotros… ya hemos acabado.

Phichit hizo un sonido que parecía una afirmación, pero pude ver en su mirada que no se tragaba lo que decía. Era irrelevante. _Habíamos terminado_ …

La decisión que tomamos había sido la mejor. Juntos solamente nos rompíamos uno al otro, era momento de honrar el dolor por el que habíamos pasado y _continuar_. Además…

Además, estaba el hecho de que había alguien en Detroit que le esperaba –o algo así-. No era como si fuesen novios o tuviesen una relación estable, ni siquiera era que se amaran; a pesar de eso, estaban juntos hacía un tiempo y… Era totalmente ridículo ponerme a pensar en esa clase de cosas –que no llevarían a ningún sitio-.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando una canción conocida comenzó y el DJ de la fiesta –uno de los famosos amigos de Otabek- anunció el primer baile de la pareja recién casada.

La luna como iluminación principal, velas y luces a media luz, convirtieron nuestro pequeño remanso de mundo en algo más allá de idílico. Phichit, que se había alejado con su –siempre acompañante- cámara fotográfica, se encontraba tomando evidencias fotográficas de cada uno de los detalles. Esperaba que lograra capturar la sonrisa radiante –y, de cierta forma, vulnerable- de Yura y la mirada embelesada de Otabek, la forma en que todas las luces se reflejaban sólo en ellos y, sólo, lo suficiente para que todo pareciera un momento etéreo, robado al tiempo.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, alegría plena chocando con todas esas cosas que jamás fueron –bastante menos dolorosas que antes, pero aún presentes-; por fortuna, la pura dicha fue más y –aunque tenía lágrimas felices sin derramar- me uní a todos con el aplauso al final y al baile que siguió.

Estaba bailando con Leo y Guang-Hong, el ramo ya había sido lanzado y lo había atrapado Phichit, quien se había quedado con una fotografía impresionante del ramo chocando contra la lente de su cámara –me la había enseñado y me hizo reír por un buen rato-. Así que, en realidad, los novios ya no se encontraban en la celebración.

De tal forma que no tendría respuestas de Yuri, en mucho tiempo –puesto que no planeaba interrumpirlo en su luna de miel-; por lo que… estaba bailando.

Una canción lenta comenzó, rápidamente me sentí como una tercera rueda –entrometida- entre mis dos amigos y emprendí la retirada, antes de que ninguno de ellos lo hiciera de forma cortés. Caminé hacia la barra…

Víctor estaba en mitad del camino, esperando por mí. Una sonrisa centellante, aunque tímida –algo que hacía demasiado tiempo no veía en él-, su mano elevada con un gesto galante.

-¿me permites esta pieza?- preguntó.

Y resulto que no. Definitivamente no. No había vidas suficientes de tiempo, suficientes para superarlo.

Mi corazón trastabilló y tomé su mano, aceptando. Un. Baile.

* * *

Hola!

Vengo actualizando más pronto de lo que esperé (lo que es bueno) ;P

Ya estamos en la recta final!

Enjoy 3

~Clarisee


	30. Capítulo XXIX

Se recomienda escuchar **Flicker-Niall Horan**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXIX. Chispa**

Su mano tomó la mía y fue como regresar en el tiempo. Las sensaciones eran las mismas: su piel se sentía exactamente igual que antes, su aroma permanecía inalterable –sólo un poco acompañado de la brisa del mar-, el calor de su presencia no había cambiado para nada.

Mientras lo guiaba hacia la pista, me sentí muy joven otra vez. Como si el tiempo nos estuviese guardando este momento, una evocación del pasado, un instante robado al presente; probablemente un paréntesis, que no influiría en nuestro futuro.

Era una sensación que había estado al borde durante todo el día, acechando; desde que mis ojos le habían encontrado en medio de la pequeña multitud de personas vestidas con colores claros. Había sido una visión enfundada en azul ártico y beige.

Mis manos encontraron fácilmente su sitio en su hombro y cadera, y le sentí tomar su lugar contra mi cuerpo para comenzar a bailar. Calzábamos, eso era un hecho irrefutable. Nuestros caminos podrían haber colisionado y haberse separado en direcciones totalmente opuestas; pero nuestros cuerpos _calzaban_.

No hubo momentos de duda en nuestra simple danza, su mano en mi mano, su respiración –cálida- contra mi piel y su esencia llenando mis pulmones; bailamos sin vacilar, como lo hacen las personas que lo han hecho por mucho tiempo. Mis pasos le guiaban y él me seguía sin titubear.

Cuando su frente se apoyó contra mi hombro y su suave aliento chocó contra mi cuello, debí alejarme –había ido ahí a cerrar ciclos, no a dejar que un bucle de tiempo y añoranza me absorbiese-; en cambio, bajé ambas manos a sus caderas y apreté mi agarre. Aferrándome a la nostalgia y al recuerdo, a la sensación inmutable de estar contra él.

Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta al percatarme –ahora sin sitio para alguna duda- que jamás seríamos los mismos, porque estaba seguro que lo que sentía no podía ser sólo yo. Ahora lo sabía: poco importaba a dónde nos dirigiéramos desde ese punto o cuál sería nuestro destino final. Yuuri y yo, siempre seríamos Yuuri y yo…

Y existiríamos, como ese baile, congelados en una fracción regalada del tiempo que jamás nada podría tocar.

Mis sentimientos eran imperecederos. Le amaría siempre, sin importar la cantidad de años o vidas vividas. Mi corazón palpitaría como lo hacía en ese instante –agitado y curioso, acompasado con el suyo que latía contra mi pecho-, mis brazos perpetuamente tendrían el recuerdo de haberle tenido entre mis brazos, mi boca del sabor de su piel…

Besé sus cabellos, ya no había forma de detenerme, era el corazón de un muchacho el que me dirigía en ese momento. Sus brazos me envolvieron, sus delgados dedos asidos con fuerza de la tela de mi camisa. Quería creer que a él también lo estaba rigiendo un corazón más joven y menos golpeado, como a mí.

Cuando elevó su rostro, pude verlo.

Sus ojos eran los mismos que me vieron –realmente me _vieron_ \- la primera vez en esa biblioteca, después de haberle atacado con un beso sorpresa. Fue como recibir un golpe directo en el pecho, en el recuerdo.

-Víctor, no…

-¿quieres un trago?- interrumpí, porque sabía que él trataría de frenar esto y reventar la burbuja que se nos había obsequiado y yo… _Todavía no_.

- _Víctor._

-un trago- repetí, desembarazándonos para tomar su mano y jalarlo hasta la barra.

El barman nos atendió con eficiencia, pronto teníamos cada uno nuestras bebidas listas y yo no tenía mucha idea de hacia dónde suponía que quería llevar aquello. Sólo sabía que, cuando terminara, sería todo –el final real- y no podía soportarlo, _todavía no_.

Su mano permaneció entre la mía –no comprendí muy bien por qué me lo permitió, quizá él también presentía el final-, sus elegantes dedos entrelazados con los míos y el calor de su piel, irradiando mis nervios con su cercanía.

Lo llevé hasta el extremo más alejado de la fiesta, lejos de las luces y las velas, de la gente y de su cháchara feliz e interminable; la arena bajo nuestros pies se veía blanca inmaculada y el mar –a esa hora- no era más que una inmensidad negra y profunda. El cielo, por otro lado, estaba tachonado de estrellas. Cientos, miles. Como diamantes sobre terciopelo medianoche.

Escuché su suspiro emocionado y giré para observarle, se encontraba perdido viendo el cielo sobre nosotros y la luna coronándolo todo.

La luna debía amarlo, pensé por un fugaz instante, al ver la forma en que tocaba con manso aprecio su piel y la convertía en una visión marmórea de labios rojizos –tan rojos como bayas- y ojos insondablemente oscuros. En ese momento fue hermoso y etéreo. Otro regalo más, para guardar en mis recuerdos.

-¿has estado bien?- pregunté, porque de eso se había tratado todo, al fin y al cabo.

Aquella visión mágica, dejó de ver a la luna para verme a mí y, de pronto, fue de nueva cuenta mi profesor –con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada evadiéndome un poco, como cuando trataba de ocultarme verdades dolorosas o que le avergonzaban-.

Lo vi dudar, como si se pensara más de una vez la respuesta o repensara mi pregunta.

-no por un tiempo- dijo al final, sus ojos bajando al vaso que sostenía con cuidado con su mano libre -, pero ahora sí. Estoy bien, Víctor. Y tú, ¿has estado bien?

Sus palabras fueron dichas en voz baja, como si nuestro paréntesis en la existencia estallara con sólo elevar la voz; aun así, tuvieron el poder de hacerme sentir demasiado –emociones dispares y enfrentadas-. Pensé en mi respuesta, con todo dentro de mí siendo trastocado.

-tuve ratos difíciles, ahora está todo bajo control- fue lo más sincero que logré conjurar para no disturbar nada.

-supe que estás nominado para un Emmy- murmuró y yo sentía mi rostro enrojecer.

-es… sí, no lo puedo creer todavía.

Su risa fue una caricia sutil a mis sentidos.

-yo sí, eres muy bueno- un sonrojo breve invadió sus mejillas, mientras me miraba -. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, si es que eso vale de algo.

Todo se detuvo dentro de mí por un segundo entero –mi corazón dentro de mi pecho, mi respiración en la garganta, todo pensamiento en mi mente-. Parpadeé, tratando de recobrarme del golpe que fue escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él; casi como si… no podía creer lo necesitado que había estado por escucharlas.

-vale todo- solté, apretando los dedos que mantenía aprisionados.

Suspiró sonoramente, negando con la cabeza; pensamientos oscuros debieron invadirle, porque sus facciones se oscurecieron y clavó la vista en el hotel a muchos metros de nosotros.

-dime- pedí, como no había pedido últimamente; porque no había querido saber.

Por un segundo pensé que no entendería los entresijos de mi pensamiento y no sabría de qué le hablaba. No debí dudar de su conocimiento y comprensión sobre mí.

-no deberías decir eso o, ya que estamos- respondió con tranquilidad y temple -, simplemente deberíamos terminar esta conversación y proseguir con nuestras vidas. Estoy seguro que esa es la razón por la que aceptaste la invitación de Yurio. Cerremos este ciclo, ¿quieres?

Sonreí, porque lo sabía todo. Cualquiera que fuese la situación, él me conocía por completo –las partes más claras y las más oscuras, no importaba-.

-bien- acepté, dando un trago a mi bebida olvidada, aún con mi otra mano manteniendo cautiva a la suya -, digámonos adiós…- lo sentí dar un tirón pequeño, antes de terminar de hablar; a pesar de eso, no le dejé ir. Todavía no. –Pero tengamos una conversación primero.

-¿de qué hablas, ahora?

Ignorando su pregunta, me encaminé –con él siendo arrastrado tras mis pasos- hasta un grupo con algunas rocas bastante grandes desperdigadas por la playa; hasta que encontré una donde podíamos recargarnos e incluso, con un poco de ayuda, sentarnos sobre ellas. Así que eso hicimos, levanté a Yuuri para que se sentara sobre una y escalé un poco para colocarme a su lado –nuestras bebidas siendo custodiadas por sus cuidadosas manos durante todo el proceso-.

-hablemos, Yuuri- le dije, cuando ya estábamos instalados -. Hablemos de todo y, entonces, podremos despedirnos.

Bajó su rostro hacia la arena y lo observé esbozar algo similar a una sonrisa dolorosa.

-¿qué quieres saber?- susurró.

Al principio, hablé de tontería, cosas que se le dicen a todo el mundo; pero que no conocíamos del otro, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo y, porque no lo había permitido en un primero momento –idiota de mí-. Aunque también eran dulces las sorpresas que nos brindábamos, reconociendo detalles que creíamos olvidados o no notados.

Sin embargo, no podíamos terminar ahí.

-¿me amaste?- solté, porque era lo más importante de todo, lo que le daba sentido a todo o se lo quitaba.

Dejó salir una risa cascada entre dientes antes de mirarme de nuevo, sus ojos cálidos y abiertos.

-Sí. Cada una de las veces- su voz sonaba honesta y frágil. Rompió mi corazón un poco y lo revivió, al mismo tiempo -. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón, Víctor Nikiforov.

Afirmé con un gesto vago de cabeza, porque no me creí capaz de hacer algo más. Eso era todo –como había pensado-, lo que le daba significado a cada cosa que vivimos juntos, a lo bueno y lo malo. Di otro trago a mi bebida y esperé por él, mirando a la luna.

-¿me amaste?

-te amé- contesté con firmeza, no quería que tuviera ninguna duda -, desde el día en que te encontré en un pasillo de la escuela, como un nuevo profesor perdido. Creo que todavía lo hago…

Escuché el sonido estrangulado brotar de sus labios y su cabeza caer contra mi hombro. Era muy evidente que eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

-vine aquí, esperando cerrar un ciclo- continué, aunque ya no era parte de mi respuesta, si era parte del discurso que había planeado en el avión de camino a allí -; lo que no esperé fue sentirlo todavía.

-¿el qué?- preguntó con la cara escondida contra mi brazo.

-el eco de nosotros- sonreí ante mi propia teatral respuesta -¿Lo sientes?

-la chispa…- dijo bajito, elevando la vista.

-sí.

Mis manos fueron hacia su rostro y el beso que vino fue como respirar: algo natural, más reflejo que pensamiento. Sus labios eran –como siempre- dulces, frutales, y la forma en que él respondió fue la simple confirmación de que nosotros habíamos sido creados para estar de esa exacta forma –no era culpa de nadie sino nuestra, haberlo enredado tanto y terminar rompiéndonos en el proceso-.

Sus manos se perdieron entre mi cuello y cabello, moldearon mis hombros; las yemas de sus dedos se aventuraron a reconocer mis mejillas, mi barbilla.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó mi mente mientras me permitía degustar y volver a aprenderme su sabor, pensé que en ese mundo, no había nadie más en el mundo que estuviese más destinado a calzar conmigo que él. No importaban las despedidas, mis labios no volverían a ajustarse así con nadie más.

Nos separé, cuando el oxígeno se nos hizo necesario; pude ver sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios hinchados y rojizos –más rojizos- por mis besos. Era una visión preciosa –como era usual-.

Abrí la boca, no recuerdo con qué intención, pero Yuuri tomó mi camisa por el frente en puños y arremetió contra mí; sus labios adueñándose de mi boca y, de paso, también de mi razonamiento lógico –aunque ese estuvo ausente desde que lo había visto antes de que la ceremonia iniciara-.

Perdernos el resto de la fiesta, envueltos entre las sabanas de algodón egipcio de su habitación, tampoco lo sentí como una sorpresa; su cuerpo podría no pertenecerme nunca más, pero sus respuestas eran mías – _la forma en que suspiraba con ciertas caricias, cómo se le trababa la respiración al sentir mi aliento tras su oreja… el titubeo en sus palabras cuando lograba unirme a él_ -. Tenía la certeza que, no importando cuántos amantes tuviese más adelante o lo que ellos pudiesen conocer –descubrir-, todo esto era sólo para mí.

Le amé, con el cuerpo entero. Una noche más.

Cuando el amanecer nos alcanzó, Yuuri se encontraba dormitando con su espalda recostada contra mi pecho; mientras veíamos juntos el cielo teñirse de alba desde el suelo de su balcón. Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente mi muslo, dibujando formas inconexas sobre la piel sobre estimulada.

Él veía el amanecer, yo lo veía a él. Miraba con atención su piel de porcelana recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol, parches de piel expuesta por la sabana que había logrado poner sobre nosotros; miraba también su cabello negro despeinado, cayendo sin cuidado por su frente y la suave sombra que producía sobre el hueco de su cuello.

Saboreaba el momento, porque no lo había podido hacer antes. Cuando nos unimos en la universidad, jamás sobrepasamos esos límites y, después, estaba tan envuelto en mi venganza que, simplemente, no me permití disfrutar de todo lo que significaba estar así, con él.

Ahora podía.

Toqué la piel de sus brazos, con el dorso de mis manos, observándola erizarse bajo mi cuidado. Sonreí. No podía imaginar una mejor manera de despedirse que esta, aunque me supiera amargo.

Besé su cuello, me llené de su aroma y me lo grabé a fuego en la memoria.

-adiós, Yuuri- murmuré contra ese lugar, donde su carne era más fragante.

Se estremeció, girando el rostro para enfrentarme y obligándome a elevar el rostro para verle.

Una de sus manos se levantó y acarició mis cabellos con cuidado, sus dedos terminando por trazar mi rostro –como si él también necesitase grabarlo de algún modo-. Mordió su labio, sólo un poco –un leve gesto de incomodidad-.

-adiós, Víctor.

El último beso, fue agua cincelando brechas en la tierra –profundo y perdurable-; fue un tatuaje –permanente-. Mi aliento contra el suyo y su sabor penetrando hondo en mi alma. Éramos los dos, dejando una parte en el otro –para siempre-. Fue un adiós.

Cuando volví a casa, no me permití hablar con Chris –o nadie más- sobre lo ocurrido, ese tiempo que habíamos robado para terminarlo todo, era sólo para mí; era mi momento perfecto y no permitiría que una sola palabra bien –o mal- intencionada le manchara. Sería eso, lo que recordaría siempre cuando pensara en lo que fuimos.

Aunque siguiera sin sentirlo como un fin… _quizá necesitaría vivir toda esta vida para terminarlo –de verdad- y superarlo._ La forma en que mi corazón se agitó, semanas después, cuando creí verlo pasar por una calle congestionada, me dijo que _tal vez no sería suficiente._

* * *

Penúltimo capítulo!

Esto está por terminar... espero lo disfruten hasta el final ;)

~Clarisee


	31. Capítulo XXX

**CAPÍTULO XXX. Miedo.**

 _Adiós, Yuuri._

Su voz despidiéndose sonaba a veces, como un eco lejano, en el fondo de mis pensamientos cada vez que les dejaba vagar. Cosa que sucedía más a menudo, conforme las vacaciones de verano transcurrían y mis asuntos escolares llegaron a su fin.

Ahora mi mente vagaba, desde nuestra despedida hasta la carpeta con la nueva propuesta de trabajo que había llegado a mi correo y que, permanecía cerrada sobre mi escritorio; convirtiéndose en una evocación indirecta de la última vez que había tenido que tomar una decisión similar.

El sonido de su voz, desde el televisor –en uno de los comerciales de la cadena oficial de su serie- se traspuso al de mis pensamientos y me hizo prestar atención. Sonreí ante la imagen, todavía maravillándome por el tamaño de su talento.

De pronto, la realidad de mi entorno me rodeó; el sonido de la gente hablando y la máquina de café funcionando a gran velocidad para dar respuesta a la demanda de la clientela habitual. Me encontraba sentado en mi mesa de siempre y el aroma a café me confortaba, como era usual.

No llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí, pero mis ojos se desviaron al reloj sobre la puerta principal de la cafetería –en cuanto el comercial de Víctor terminó-, dándome cuenta que mi cita se encontraba retrasado.

Me encogí de hombros, dando un sorbo a mi taza; no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, desde que mi viaje a casa se había retrasado por un par de semanas, me encontraba con mucho tiempo libre y poco o nada con que llenar los días –en especial desde que Kenjiro había salido de gira con su compañía de danza, Phichit estaba fuera de la ciudad por trabajo y Yuri había decidido irse al país de origen de Otabek para continuar conociendo a su familia. Estaba solo-. Así que podía permitirme esperar.

La campanada anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente, llamó mi atención; aunque no moví los ojos de la ventana a mi lado y la gente pasando. Sin embargo, me vi obligado a hacerlo cuando la silla frente a mí fue ocupada.

-profesor Katsuki- dijo con una voz muy diferente a la que recordaba -. Ha sido un tiempo.

Los ojos verdes sonrieron –si eso era posible-.

Sonreí en respuesta.

-mucho tiempo.

Christophe Giacometti era muy diferente del recuerdo que tenía suyo; ahora se veía como todo un hombre, como tal –maduro y bien vivido, por lo que podía decirme la pañalera que estaba dejando con cuidado sobre otra de las sillas y el pequeño infante que tenía sentado sobre el regazo-. Su cabello era más corto, era más alto y los lentes que utilizaba hablaban de los años transcurridos.

¿Cómo era que en él podía verlo, pero con Víctor siempre me parecía el mismo?

-me sorprendió tu llamada- dije, dándole tiempo para acomodarse con su hijo a su gusto. En realidad, sorpresa podía ser un eufemismo, jamás esperé una llamada suya.

-llegué hace unos días a la ciudad- comentó sonriendo, como si una respuesta directa a mi pregunta no dicha fuese innecesaria por el momento, mientras llamaba a uno de los meseros para que le atendiera.

Permanecí en silencio cuando la mesera llegó y tomó su orden, esperando por una explicación para este extraordinario encuentro.

-así que, estaba aquí en la ciudad- continuó, cuando la mujer se había ido –y tuve mi tiempo para encontrarme con mi gran amigo Víctor…- se calló un momento, no estaba seguro si era porque estaba dudando en decirme lo demás o porque me daba tiempo para decir algo. Me mantuve callado –entonces, descubrí que fue a cierto evento social al que usted también acudió.

Mis ojos evadieron su mirada, preguntándome si Víctor habría tenido la oportunidad de hablarle sobre lo ocurrido; cuando yo, había decidido no decir nada –incluso cuando Phichit y Yuri me presionaron-. Pensaba, que era un recuerdo demasiado preciado, como para compartirlo.

-no me dijo nada de lo ocurrido- continuó, y yo suspiré internamente agradecido de que él pensara lo mismo o, por lo menos hubiese decidido guardar silencio –pero fue evidente que algo pasó... no pretendo venir aquí y preguntarle; sólo estoy aquí como supongo que debí haber estado hace años, preguntándole por qué.

Sus palabras me obligaron a elevar la vista y mirarle.

-¿por qué?

-por qué deja a mi amigo así… ¿no es suficiente para usted?

Parpadeé sorprendido, boqueando sin saber qué decir ni porque habría llegado a esa conclusión.

-esto no se trata de ser suficiente- dije, después de un momento para acomodar mis ideas -; Víctor es mucho más que suficiente para cualquiera… se trata de…- suspiré, recordándome la larga lista de errores cometidos –se trata de que la vida ha pasado y no fue benevolente con nuestras equivocaciones…

-¿se refiere a cuando Víctor buscó venganza con su versión de "sexo sin sentimientos"?

Cerré mis ojos, pensando en la forma en que mi rostro sonrojado debía verse en ese momento, avergonzado.

-no…- me obligué a decir, a través de la pena –no es sólo eso…

-entonces se refiere a cuando usted pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo hacer su vida sin darle la opción de elegir.

Los sucesos dichos de esa forma sonaban tan fríos y brutales, me estremecí al recordar las lágrimas de esa despedida. Una de tantas yagas abiertas que me perseguirían por siempre.

-es la suma de todo- solté, al final. Eran todas esas cosas y las palabras que dijimos que dolieron, los desaires acumulados, los secretos callados.

-suenan como a un montón de excusas, profesor- Christophe se encogió de hombros y le pasó a su pequeño un par de crayolas para que comenzara a entretenerse en rayar una libreta de pastas azules-. La verdad es que hace años estaba envuelto en mi propio drama como para notar lo que ahora es muy evidente: ustedes se aman, no importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado, eso sigue igual.

"Así que no comprendo por qué han decidido darlo por terminado así, cuando también es obvio que lograron limar las asperezas que había por en medio.

 _Limar las asperezas…_

Nosotros no habíamos limado asperezas, habíamos logrado llegar a un acuerdo con nuestras decisiones y sus consecuencias. Sólo era eso.

-Víctor merece mucho más que los rescoldos de una relación que pudo ser.

No me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, hasta que observé la forma en que los ojos de Christophe se abrieron con sorpresa ante semejante aseveración.

-Víctor se merece alguien que lo ame…- sentenció, después de un rato.

-estoy seguro de que encontrará a alguien…-interrumpí.

-tanto como él ama. Y te ama, Yuuri. Eso es un hecho- suspiró, alternando una mirada pensativa entre el bebé y yo -; ha sido un hecho por años y es una realidad que no va a cambiar, puede que encuentre alguien más con quien compartir sentimientos románticos, pero dudo que vuelva a sentir lo mismo que lo que siente por ti.

Mis mejillas debieron volverse rojas ante las implicaciones, porque sentí su calor y no pude detener la sonrisa boba surcando mi rostro –aunque no lo mereciera-; pero eso no importaba – _no debía importar_ -, porque esos sentimientos sólo eran ecos del pasado que pronto se convertirían en añoranza. Nada más.

-será agradable saber que me recordará como su primer gran amor- murmuré, tratando de controlar cualquier otra reacción -, mis memorias de él serán igual de dulces.

Christophe frunció el ceño, sus ojos convirtiéndose en rendijas acusatorias; empero tuvo que guardar silencio, ya que la mesera llegó con su pedido e interrumpió la conversación, regalándome un breve respiro.

-es tan terco como imaginé…- negó con la cabeza, bebiendo el té que había solicitado, cuando la empleada se retiró, al fin -¿Por qué no pueden sólo aceptar lo que pasó y avanzar?, ¿por qué deben convertirlo, ustedes dos, en una telenovela?

No pude evitar que de mis labios brotara una risa amarga.

-no se trata de dramatizar nada, es la decisión más madura- expliqué, porque era obvio que no le convencería de otra manera, más que ser completamente honesto. Me acomodé los anteojos con un gesto nervioso antes de seguir hablando -. Nos hemos hecho daño, mucho y por bastante tiempo, desgastamos todos esos sentimientos cálidos con los que inició todo a base de ir rompiendo cada hebra que existía con cada discusión, mentira y desconfianza… Sí, nos reunimos en esa fiesta y no te diré qué pasó, ya que eso es entre él y yo, pero pudimos darnos cuenta de que la _chispa_ que queda… podríamos extinguirla _tan_ fácilmente y convertirlo todo en odio, indiferencia.

"A veces, dos personas simplemente no logran encontrar su tiempo a pesar de los sentimientos que se tengan. No lo fue hace todos estos años y no lo es ahora. Tendremos que conformarnos con lo que fuimos y… _avanzar._

Tal vez si lo decía el número suficiente de veces, yo mismo comenzaría a creerlo también.

-supongo que es maduro- soltó, mirándose las uñas -, pero hay veces en que la madurez es sólo una excusa para no intentarlo. Porque no lo has hecho, ni una sola vez. No lo hiciste cuando ocultaste su relación hace años y tampoco lo hiciste cuando te comportaste como un mártir frente a él. La verdad honesta, Yuuri, es que has sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para culparle de todo y huir a cada ocasión.

"Así que supongo que el problema no son las cosas terribles que se hicieron uno al otro, sino el hecho de que tienes miedo. Tienes tanto miedo que corriste al otro lado del país sin decirle la primera vez y, en tu segunda oportunidad, fuiste lo suficientemente idiota como para echarle tus sentimientos a la cara, sólo para hacerlo dudar, porque sabías que no estaba preparado para ello.

"No le has dado ni una oportunidad y cuando parecía que estaba listo para dar el paso y olvidarlo todo, vas y lo convences de terminarlo porque "es lo más maduro". Perdóname, Yuuri, pero eso es ser muy jodido.

Tragué el enorme nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Sentí un leve temblor en mis manos, mientras trataba duramente de no dejarle saber cómo me habían golpeado sus palabras. Cada una de ellas había sido un cuchillo lacerando profundo.

Me sentía en carne viva.

Sin embargo, negué con la cabeza. Mis labios cerrados con fuerza.

Porque no era verdad. _Yo no tenía miedo de_ … yo no había huido la primera vez –me había ido porque era lo mejor, para ambos-, _no le había dicho que le amaba para hacerlo alejarse_ -lo había hecho porque no podía ocultarlo más-… y, definitivamente, no le había convencido de terminar, _ambos_ lo acordamos… él me dijo que había ido a esa fiesta a cerrar el ciclo…

Además, ocultar nuestra relación cuando éramos maestro y alumno era necesario, y no… yo no me presenté como… un _mártir_.

Yo…

Cada acusación caía frente a mis ojos, una más acertada que la anterior. Boqueé sólo una vez, antes de volver a encontrar mi voz. Mis ojos alejándose de los suyos delatores.

-Víctor merece algo mucho mejor- grazné, la visión volviéndoseme borrosa cuando las lágrimas aparecieron -. Haz dejado claro mi punto: soy malo para él.

-tienes un serio problema de sordera selectiva; ya lo dije antes: él merece ser amado por la persona que ama. Te ama, a ti y a tu extraño complejo de inferioridad, o lo que sea esto. Pero, como todo, esto viene con fecha de caducidad, en algún punto olvidará lo suficiente para buscar a alguien más…

"Aparte de lo dicho, creo que estás olvidando que –aunque es mi mejor amigo y le adoro con locura- no es perfecto y tiene su propia cuota de errores que bien pueden competir con los tuyos; eso de no poder establecer lazos reales con las personas después de que le dejaras lo dejó bastante maltrecho como para brindar confianza real –como ya lo atestiguaste-. Sin embargo, ya es momento de que pienses, verdaderamente, en lo que quieres y si estás dispuesto a dejarle ir, para siempre.

"El próximo lunes tomará un vuelo a Irlanda, se irá para filmar la siguiente temporada de su serie y volverá dentro de tres meses, puedes usar este tiempo para pensar. Quizá sea hora de que hagas caso a otra cosa que no sea tu miedo.

Christophe dejó la cafetería no mucho después de destriparme con sus palabras.

Yo permanecí ahí por mucho tiempo más, con las manos hechas puños sobre la mesa –las uñas clavándose en mis palmas- y el café enfriándose sin que le prestara atención, con la gente entrando y saliendo como únicos testigos de mi sangriento despertar.

Víctor y yo… habíamos calzado perfectamente el uno con el otro, pero el tiempo había sido incorrecto, él era un estudiante y yo uno de sus maestros – _tuvimos que escondernos-;_ mis uñas se enterraron más profundo. No. Él era un estudiante, un joven entusiasta con toda una vida por delante y yo… yo era un hombre acercándose a los treinta que no podía – _debía_ \- retenerlo.

Y luego, merecía toda la venganza que impartió porque había cometido errores terribles la primera vez; sentí las uñas comenzar a traspasar la capa fina de la piel más superficial. Había dejado que él hiciera lo que quisiera porque pensaba que era la única forma en que me querría junto a él. Le dije que le seguía amando porque –como dijo Christophe- había sido consciente de que no estaba listo para escucharlo y sería él quien se iría.

Aun así, con todas mis faltas sobre la mesa, había una cosa que no era verdad: no le dije adiós a Víctor sólo para alejarlo por miedo. Las palabras de Christophe sólo habían logrado ir a removerlo todo. Cada uno de los sentimientos que habían comenzado a adormecerse –de a poco-, cada duda y esperanza ridícula.

Salí de ahí, debía respirar y volver a poner mi mente clara.

El primer mes fue fácil olvidarme del encuentro con Christophe: tenía que viajar a casa y ponerme al corriente con mi familia –llorar un poco por la pérdida de Vicchan-, dejar todas las cosas en orden ahí para poder regresar a un nuevo año de trabajo; debí volver y arreglarlo todo para reiniciar en otro sitio, aceptando la nueva oferta de trabajo.

No había sido tan difícil como cuando dejé mi trabajo en el Internado o, después, cuando volví para dar clases en la Universidad; estaba comenzando a tener práctica en mudanzas, además la paga sería buena y, por supuesto, era la oportunidad de ser parte de una de las universidades más prestigiosas en la rama –aunque fuese al otro lado del país y necesitase dejar, de nuevo, a todos quienes conocía en la ciudad-.

El cambio de Detroit a Portland, bien podía ser para mejor. Después de todo, Michigan ya me había brindado todas las oportunidades de felicidad que poseía y, también, cabía la posibilidad de regresar –luego de un tiempo-. Yuri pensó que huía y, pensando en lo que Christophe había dicho, quizá tenía más razón de la que deseaba darle.

El siguiente mes me sirvió para adaptarme a la ciudad, familiarizarme con el campus y conocer a mis nuevos colegas en el Reed College; pensar en todas las formas en que este cambio sería positivo para mi carrera y medio olvidar en las decisiones que había dejado atrás.

Sin embargo, eso no duró por siempre y, aunque no había deseado saber la fecha de su regreso, Christophe se había encargado de enviármela días después de nuestra conversación; en cuanto los días se fueron acercando, fue imposible que mis pensamientos no regresaran a él, una y otra vez.

Las palabras de Christophe también, en un bucle, un recordatorio constante de todos los errores que había cometido.

Phichit –quien había ido a la ciudad a visitarme y conocer mi nuevo departamento- me miró, con su barbilla apoyada en su mano; sus ojos oscuros me escrutaban y –estaba seguro- me juzgaban en silencio, después de haberle confesado la conversación.

-entonces, no irás por él…- murmuró, su mirada clavada en mí.

Parpadeé, evadiendo su mirada y concentrándome en mi taza de café.

-¿por qué debería?

Observé su frente fruncirse, como si estuviera decidiendo si merecía una respuesta o sólo debía seguir juzgándome con la mirada.

-no lo sé…- se encogió de hombros, cambiando su posición e irguiéndose en su silla –sólo sé que Yurio le envió esa invitación a su boda porque vio algo… todos lo hicimos.

Suspiré, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era otra conversación que diseccionara todas las fallas que tenía como persona y que habían terminado por desangrar la relación que podríamos haber tenido.

-no quiero esto, Phichit- pedí, levantándome de mi sitio y llevando la taza, todavía medio llena, al fregadero -. Nuestras vidas no podrían ser más diferentes ahora… _estamos en puntos contrarios del país._

-¿no quieres hablar sobre esto? Bien- terminó su café y se levantó para dejar su taza junto a la mía, deteniéndose frente a mí -; solamente diré una cosa: no importa si son tan diferentes como la noche y el día, lo que debería importar es lo que sentirás cuando lo veas con otra persona, cuando mires la televisión y anuncie felizmente que se casará o tendrá hijos… cuando te des cuenta de que, ahora sí, tienen vidas completamente diferentes. ¿Sentirás dolor, melancolía o lo habrás superado por completo? Cuando sueñas con el futuro, Yuuri… ¿quién te acompaña?

Tragué, un nudo doloroso se había formado en mi garganta; lo vi caminar hasta la sala de estar y acomodarse en uno de los sofás para encender la televisión y ponerse a ver una película. Mientras, podía sentir mi cuerpo desmoronarse de a poco por el impacto de sus palabras –cada cosa que me había dicho carecía del efecto para contrarrestar la visión que ahora ahogaba mi mente-; porque no importaba nada más cuando cada ocasión en que soñaba con el futuro tenía la misma visión.

Mis ojos fueron irremediablemente al calendario colgado en la pared. Él regresaría. Pronto. ¿Qué debería hacer yo?

* * *

Después de muuuucho tiempo, aquí el capítulo... y hay más, sigue leyendo ;)


	32. Capítulo XXXI

**CAPÍTULO XXXI. Tú.**

Suspiré y me di la vuelta, la habitación era pequeña… no, la verdad es que la habitación tenía un tamaño promedio, ese no era el motivo por el que me sentía asfixiado -probablemente me sentiría de la misma forma en medio de Central Park-; todo radicaba en el simple hecho de que la ansiedad estaba tomando el control de mi mente.

Los bucles de pensamientos negativos no me habían abandonado del todo desde que había salido de casa; no lo habían hecho cuando subí al avión –cruzando el país-, ni cuando el taxi atravesó la ciudad. Por el contrario, se habían incrementado, no sólo mostrándome todas las formas en que esto podía ser una mala idea y terminar mal, sino que se habían agregado todos los miedos e inseguridades que había podido esconder de mí mismo en todo este tiempo –cada imperfección de mi cuerpo, los años de distancia que nos separaban y dividían, las decisiones estúpidas que había tomado-; esto se había tornado tan espantoso como recordar mi vientre abultándose con el paso de los años.

Éramos tan distintos como se podía ser, desde nuestras carreras y edades, hasta nuestros objetivos; pronto me transformaría en ese maestro de universidad calvo y gordo encerrado entre libros viejos y oliendo a naftalina, y él apenas si estaba disfrutando sus 20s, con dinero y fama. Quizás sonara demasiado extremista y exagerado, pero así era como se comportaban mis pensamientos cuando les dejaba correr libremente.

Me senté en la cama, pensando que –para mí- estas diferencias resultaban casi insalvables; sin embargo… todavía estaba ahí: en medio de una habitación de hotel en una ciudad desconocida, mirando el traje que Christophe había conseguido enviarme para esa noche y era apropiado para el sitio en el que le encontraría.

Cerré los ojos y me los tallé, removiendo con gesto descuidado mis anteojos. Eso era también parte del problema: no podía convencerme de ir a ese evento en su búsqueda; aunque tuviese lista una invitación –gracias a las influencias de Otabek- y fuese el único sitio en el que estaba seguro podía encontrarlo –había arrendado su departamento, Christophe no tenía idea de dónde vivía ahora-. Pero es que era una situación tan fuera de mis experiencias…

El sol se comenzaba a ocultar entre el horizonte de los edificios, recordándome que el momento se acercaba y debía decidirme a hacerlo, o no.

.o.

Sonreí ante la racha interminable de flashes, mientras mi cuerpo se movía automáticamente en todas las posiciones en que le había entrenado para que los fotógrafos y camarógrafos tuviesen los mejores ángulos de mi cuerpo, rostro y ropa.

Mi representante, Yakov caminaba frente a mí, mientras se mantenía al margen de las fotografías, pendiente –junto con su asistente- del flujo en la alfombra roja y de que las entrevistas fuesen cortas, claras y se alejaran de los temas que no queríamos tocar –aunque resultó imposible evitar que cuestionaran repetidamente por qué me encontraba sin compañía esa noche-.

Por fortuna, el evento principal había terminado hacía mucho y, ahora, no era más que un festejo mucho más relajado para los ganadores; el lugar era intimo –por supuesto para evitar la horda de paparazzis de fuera- y había un ambiente muy agradable, bastante diferente a otros años –puesto que era la primera vez que se celebrara en exteriores-, con una vista extraordinaria de la ciudad –gracias a encontrarse en una azotea-.

El azul, blanco y platino, creaban una sensación de encontrarte en medio de la noche, caminando entre estrellas –reales- por la bella iluminación; en especial en la parte techada, donde cientos de lucecitas titilaban desde el alto techo. Sonreí, bebí y comí, mientras me dedicaba a socializar con todas esas personas que Yakov había insistido; incluso, fui modelo de montones de fotografías oficiales y selfies para redes sociales.

La música era buena, igual que las bebidas. En teoría, no debería tener ningún motivo para estar sentado en los pasillos más alejados del lugar, entre baños, el movimiento constante de las cocinas y la puerta de emergencias –básicamente, me encontraba tras bambalinas de uno de los festejos más importantes de mi vida, escondiéndome del mundo-; y, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Recargado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas –mi saco debía estar en algún lugar del salón-, escuchaba el ir y venir de los meseros y cocineros en la habitación al otro lado del pasillo; desde ahí, también oía el eco de la fiesta que había dejado atrás, mientras el viento fresco entraba por la ventana abierta a mis espaldas y se llevaba el humo grisáceo de mi cigarrillo.

Reí en voz baja –con una risa amarga-, al escuchar un par de aplausos en la lejanía. Yo debería estar ahí, celebrando el éxito de un trabajo bien realizado; debería hacerlo sólo por hacer feliz a mi representante y a mi padre –aunque eso ya no importaba mucho a esas alturas-, sin embargo me resultaba difícil. Las fiestas y las sonrisas interminables todavía eran demasiado para mí.

Uno pensaría que, después de una ruptura –o lo que hubiese sido lo que tuve con Yuuri en nuestro último encuentro-: tranquila y resignada, todo podría avanzar hacia un horizonte lleno de felicidad y oportunidades; en lugar de ello, me encontraba en ocasiones –como ahora- sumido en lapsos de letargo, donde no podía obligarme lo suficiente a que me importara lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Suponía que, con el tiempo, esos ocasionales entumecimientos emocionales fuesen disminuyendo hasta desaparecer; en especial desde que –por medio de un montón de personas bien intencionadas- me había enterado que Yuuri se había ido de la ciudad. Después de todo, ya había pasado una vez por ello, podría hacerlo una segunda vez.

Empero todavía existían ocasiones en que me encontraba pensando en cuánto quería subir a un avión y cruzar el país… no para intentar reiniciar algo o molestarle, sino –solamente- para verlo, para contarle cómo era que iba todo –lo emocionante que había sido viajar para grabar en esas locaciones hermosas, ser reconocido por las personas en la calle y esperar por lo mejor al ser nominado… lo cansado que estaba a veces- y probar una de esas cenas caseras con las que era tan bueno.

¡¿Podía sonar más patético?! Negué con la cabeza y apagué el cigarro. Era momento de dejar de ser el hombre en las sombras y volver al salón o la terraza para continuar con la actuación. Al levantarme para salir al pasillo, lo sentí: eso que te advierte que no estás solo.

Elevé la vista y me quedé paralizado al encontrar su silueta ahí: dibujada entre sombras en el marco de la puerta, la luz brillante a sus espaldas impidiendo ver su rostro; pero yo le conocía, no hacía falta. Me dejé caer en mi sitio, de nuevo.

-pensé que habíamos cerrado el ciclo-dije, preguntándome cuánto de verdad podía tener esa afirmación cuando se aplicaba a nosotros, cuando no hacía ni dos minutos que había estado pensando en él.

-nosotros somos un ciclo que no termina nunca de cerrar, Víctor- explicó, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, como si hubiese leído mis dudas directamente de mi cabeza. Solté una risa ácida, últimamente me encontraba plagado de ellas.

-no sé qué buscas- solté, mirando mis manos sobre mi regazo- somos diferentes ahora.

La parte final de mi dialogo estaba demasiado cerca de ser una confesión de cada cosa que temía respecto a nosotros; cuando él no había dicho más que unas pocas cripticas palabras y yo podría estar malinterpretándolo todo y, de nueva cuenta, quedaría sangrando por nada más que mis propios sentimientos.

-lo somos- afirmó, sus ojos danzando a la noche, a través de las ventanas.

-no puedes aparecer en mi vida y desaparecer a placer, Yuuri. Cumplí mi parte al no buscarte.

Una sonrisa demasiado rígida tomó posesión de sus labios, mientras aceptaba eso con un gesto.

Esperé por algo más, una palabra, una explicación. Nada. Se quedó ahí, de pie, observando la luna y evadiendo mis preguntas -mi mirada-. Negué con la cabeza, todo esto era demasiado drama para cualquier vida, merecíamos mucho más –aunque mi corazón no hubiese parado de golpear aceleradamente contra mis costillas-.

-adiós, Yuuri- y lo decía en serio. Al menos, quería decirlo en serio.

Continué con mi camino, mis pasos decididos resonando contra el linóleo y la sensación de oportunidades perdidas extendiéndose a mi espalda, junto con la simple emoción de perdida creciendo en mi pecho.

Pasé por su lado y crucé la puerta; en ese momento le odié, por hacerme verlo de nuevo para nada tan insustancial como esa conversación, cuando mi corazón había estado pidiendo por mucho más –tonto, estúpido corazón esperanzado, que guardaba a su amor de juventud tan celosamente y todavía esperaba más-.

 _-¡espera!_

No gritó, aun así, su petición retumbo entre ecos por el pasillo.

Me detuve.

Girándome, le observé bien, estudiando cada pequeño detalle. Buscando.

Sentía el pulso acelerado de mi respiración, mientras esperaba. Era la primera vez que me detenía cuando decía _adiós_.

Estábamos separados por un corredor de distancia, aunque podía sentir kilómetros de por medio y océanos enteros entre nosotros. Era la distancia de la vida avanzando que se inmiscuía entre las costuras de sus palabras.

No éramos los mismos, esa era una verdad que ninguno de nosotros podía ignorar. Había una posibilidad enorme de que nuestros mejores tiempos ya hubiesen pasado y no existiese forma de, ni siquiera, evocarlos.

Habían pasado años – _vidas enteras-_ y, después de todo, era momento de que él lo hiciera. Yo había extendido la mano más de una vez. Él la había tomado, por breves momentos, pero siempre la había soltado al final.

 _Era su turno_.

Podía ver su nerviosismo, mientras sus ojos me examinaban también. Su piel blanca sonrojada por una emoción que no lograba identificar y el cabello revuelto –un poco más largo que la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado-. El traje fue una sorpresa, me pregunté vagamente cómo había podido entrar en la fiesta y quién le había dicho qué vestir.

-la última vez, olvidé decirte algo importante- dijo, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y cruzándolas sobre el pecho.

-¿sí?

-sí.

Esperé.

-tengo miedo.

.o.

Fruncí el ceño, quería darme un golpe en la cabeza contra algo contundente, eso no era lo que –realmente- había ido hasta ahí para decir; pero, era el sentimiento que me estaba ahogando desde que había llegado a ese sitio, lleno de gente famosa y cámaras de todo tipo, pendientes de cada cosa que ocurría.

Había sido un impacto demasiado grande, el verme inmerso de un mundo completamente desconocido, que sólo hizo más evidente las diferencias que nos separaban ahora; en especial cuando se volvió obvio que Víctor había ganado su categoría –lo que vi camino ahí y, aunque me sentí orgulloso de él, implicaba solamente el inicio de su éxito- y muchos estaban en ese lugar simplemente para celebrarlo.

-¿quieres inquietarme, profesor?

Negué vehementemente con la cabeza, él no lo comprendía. Tragué el nudo nervioso que se había formado en mi garganta y reformulé mi discurso, esperando que Víctor no pensara que era un idiota total por cómo estaba llevándolo todo –aunque para avergonzarme por verme como un idiota, iba varios años tarde-.

Cerré los ojos, sólo un segundo para tomar aire y, abriéndolos para fijarlos en él, simplemente solté lo que había ido hasta ahí a decir. Rindiéndome al fin a todo lo que siempre había sentido, por entero, todo el miedo, las dudas… pero sobretodo, rindiéndome a todo aquello que sentía por él.

-alguna vez dijiste que te enamoraste de mí, cuando me viste en el pasillo de ese internado- dije, mis manos haciéndose puños en mis bolsillos, mi lengua luchando para no trabarse ahora que había dado ese paso -, para mí tomó más tiempo. Eras… eras un alumno sobresaliente en clase y, por supuesto era imposible no notar el modo en que todos en la escuela parecían pendientes de ti: los maestros por tu potencial y los estudiantes, simplemente gravitaban a tu alrededor, por tu inteligencia, humor o simple carisma…

"Representabas el epitome de lo que buscaba esa escuela: alguien atractivo, inteligente, de buena familia y con un futuro brillante por delante, por eso cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos no te creí la primera vez, lo cual supongo que fue muy evidente por la forma en que tuviste que aclarármelo palabra a palabra, aun cuando visto ahora resultaba obvio…

Tuve que frenarme un poco, para tomar aliento, alimentando mi decisión del dulce recuerdo de su rostro juvenil sonrojado, murmurando un discurso desesperado – _Es que cuando lo veo, las palabras se me quedan atascadas en la garganta… cuando lo tengo cerca, tengo que frenarme de tocarlo, para que no crea que estoy loco y jamás vuelva a dirigirme la palabra…_ _paso sus clases pensando qué tono de cabello tiene exactamente… Lo miro cada que puedo y sueño con él. No sólo me siento atraído por él, estoy seguro que lo quiero-_ y, en perspectiva, perfecto.

-Te dije que no pasaría- continué, aprovechando la oportunidad de acercarme a él, con pasos lentos, mis manos caídas a los costados; lo que menos deseaba era que saliera huyendo –y en el mismo instante en que lo dije supe que era una mentira, porque tú lo sabías mucho antes que yo: esas tardes en la biblioteca sólo eran una excusa endeble para estar juntos.

-me juraste que era sólo uno más de tus alumnos y tratabas de ser empático con mi situación- me recordó, evadiendo mi mirada, sus ojos clavados en la puerta a mis espaldas -, pero no fuiste al rector…

-un apuesto joven- contesté a la cuestión que no había puesto en palabras, pero permanecía palpable en el espacio entre nosotros –no sólo confesó tener sentimientos románticos por mí; sino que, además, me besó… un joven con el que había pasado meses encontrándome a solas con él en la biblioteca y todo mundo era consciente de ese hecho. Por un lado, pensé que sólo me complicaría la situación a mí mismo, podrían haberme culpado de instigarlo todo y, por el otro…

-¿y por el otro?- interrumpió, sus orbes azules volviendo a encontrarse conmigo, la curiosidad brillando en el fondo.

-por el otro, _un apuesto joven me besó y confesó tener sentimientos románticos por mí_ \- respondí, mi mano cobró vida propia y fue a posarse en su mejilla, justo donde comenzaba a dibujarse, tenuemente, una breve línea provocada por muchas sonrisas; era algo que no había estado ahí aquella vez, algo que demostraba cómo el tiempo había pasado sin mostrar piedad por ninguno de nosotros -. Debía procesarlo… sin embargo, no me dejaste hacerlo a mi manera y terminé contándote todas las dudas que tenía y… las desestimaste, por completo.

Vi su parpadeo sorprendido, como si hubiese obviado esa parte en sus recuerdos.

-no lo hice…

-¡ _por supuesto que sí_! Y no te culpo, eras joven y estabas enamorado, pero que te dejara avanzar con ello no significó que la duda se detuviera; al contrario, los miedos se volvieron más presentes conforme pasaba más tiempo contigo- recordar esa sensación de fatalidad que me acompañaba siempre que estábamos juntos estrujó algo más que el recuerdo. Mi mano dibujó su mandíbula cincelada -. Traté de decirte cuánto temía por nosotros, por ti… no obstante, no escuchaste y, luego, todo terminó y acabaste por odiarme.

Su mano tomó la mía de su rostro, encerrándola entre sus dedos.

-¿estás tratando de culparme? Creí que acordamos que ambos habíamos sido imbéciles con ello.

Negué con un gesto, acortando a nada la distancia que nos separaba, mi cabeza terminando por reposar contra su pecho, sin importarme mucho que mis anteojos se cruzaran en el camino y fuese un poco incómodo. Sin dudar ni un segundo, preguntándome si sería rechazado.

Él me dejó permanecer ahí, escuchando.

-sólo te estoy explicando cómo este miedo escaló: desde que te conocí, cualquier sentimiento de amor venía mezclado con miedo: _¿Me quiere, él que lo tiene todo y es joven, apuesto y cualquier alumno estaría feliz con sus atenciones? ¿No estará arrepintiéndose de decirme eso ahora que se dé cuenta que soy mayor y aburrido? ¿Seré suficiente? ¿Estoy frenando su futuro? ¿Lo estoy reteniendo? ¿Estará mejor lejos de mí?... ¿Volvió para herirme? ¿Volvió para atormentarme? ¿Me amará todavía? Si le confieso todo, ¿todavía me querrá?_

"Tengo miedo, Víctor. De todo, de cómo han _pasado_ los años y, _simplemente_ , no logro superarte como se supone que debería; de la forma en que mi corazón se estremece cuando te veo por televisión y mis huesos se derriten cada que escucho tu voz. Temo por cómo anhelo tu simple presencia en mi casa, buscándote todo el tiempo y terminando hundido cuando recuerdo que no estás ahí… -elevé la vista, encarándolo -Tengo miedo, de que cada vez que pienso en un futuro, lo primero que viene a mi mente eres tú… y sé que mereces alguien más valiente, alguien que no te haya herido como yo lo hice…

-¡basta!- gruñó entre dientes, sin elevar la voz; su mano libre acogió mi rostro. Una intensidad vibraba por todo su cuerpo.

-déjame acabar: tengo miedo, Víctor- solté, sin hacerle caso y terminé con mi confesión, porque era lo mínimo que merecía-, de que me dejes para siempre, por eso lo hice primero yo. Aun así, te quiero. Durante todo este tiempo y a pesar de todo, te quiero.

Sentí sus brazos apretarme contra sí, sus facciones atormentadas.

-no puedo creer el montón de estupideces que acaban de salir por tu boca- refunfuñó contra mi cabello, cuando hundió su rostro ahí.

-no son…

-por supuesto que sí- lo sentí moverse, hasta que su nariz descansó contra mi cuello -, no recuerdo haber presenciado nada tan tonto como todo este discurso en mi vida…excepto por la última parte, esa fue buena.

-¡oye!- eran mis más profundos sentimientos, después de todo.

-yo también tengo miedo, Yuuri. Lo he tenido, cada una de las veces- murmuró, su voz tan cálida que me recordó tardes de otoño bajo la luz de un sol entrando por las ventanas de una vieja biblioteca escolar -. Sin embargo, mi amor por ti siempre ha sido más grande… ¿y el tuyo?

Sonreí aunque sabía que no podía verme, llevando mis manos a su espalda, aferrándome a su camisa.

-probablemente las dudas seguirán carcomiéndome la mente, de vez en cuando…-solté, siendo lo más honesto que había sido con él.

-pero estás aquí.

Le apreté más contra mí. Llenándome de su aroma, de su presencia.

-estoy aquí.

- _y me quieres…_ \- era una afirmación, sin embargo, sabía que escondía sus propias dudas.

-te amo.

-bien- suspiró en mi oído –eso suena, muy bien…

El silencio nos rodeó, aunque a nuestro alrededor sabía que había gente en movimiento y una fiesta no muy lejos; pero habíamos marcado nuestra propia burbuja, en la que sólo existíamos los dos y, esta vez, ninguno tenía intenciones de reventarla… porque esta era la realidad que estábamos eligiendo.

Más tarde vinieron las preguntas sobre cómo funcionaría todo –con nuestras vidas establecidas a kilómetros de distancia-; pero en ese momento, sus dedos aferraron los míos y me llevó hasta el mismo centro de la fiesta.

Estoy seguro de que muchas personas se sorprendieron por nosotros –bailando una pieza lenta bajo las luces titilantes-; no obstante, ese instante era nuestro y nada, más allá de nosotros, era real -. Bailamos, volviendo a deleitarme en esa sensación de que eso era lo correcto, de que éramos piezas calzando perfectamente, moviéndonos al mismo son.

Sentí también, brillando tenuemente dentro nuestro, la chispa que casi habíamos extinto; vinieron los ecos de los buenos y malos momentos –en el corto período de esa pieza-, de mis dudas y miedos. Pero él pareció notarlo, apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor –cimentando mi resolución- y recordándome por qué había cruzado el país ese día.

Miré sus ojos. Eran los mismos que había encontrado en un adolescente que me quería, en el hombre que me odiaba y, ahora, en la persona que yo amaba. Tenían el mismo brillo de zafiros que encontré en aquella biblioteca, el mismo que me había hecho encontrarme con él tantas veces y preguntarme… Había caído hacía años por esa mirada, era como la mariposa y habíamos sobrevivido a la ola. Cerré mis ojos y respiré su esencia. La chispa vibró en mi pecho, convirtiéndose en una llamarada.

* * *

Este es el final... pero hay epílogo, sigue leyendo ;)


	33. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO.**

Fruncí el ceño a la pantalla.

Podía verme a mí mismo sonriendo a las cámaras, con una de esas sonrisas nerviosas que siempre terminaba por esbozar en ese tipo de situaciones. De esas que las sentía frágiles, pero que no quedaban del todo mal en las fotografías y no ponía en vergüenza al famoso hombre que en ese momento me había tenido agarrado por la cintura.

La voz de la presentadora principal del programa quedó en segundo plano, ante mi escrutinio a mis propios gestos; no quería estudiar más de lo necesario lo que había hecho o no en esa alfombra roja, pero todavía era difícil.

-no debes prestarles tanta atención- gruñó Víctor, recogiendo el control remoto de mis manos y cambiando el canal.

Enarqué una ceja, preguntándome qué era lo que habrían estado comentando sobre nosotros –o sobre mí- que había obligado a Víctor a hacer algo así. Usualmente se encogía de hombros y desestimaba todo…

-¿por qué…?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para dejarlo pasar, lo que sólo me hizo preocupar más.

-¿qué estaban diciendo, Víctor?- pregunté, tratando de quitarle el control de las manos; quizá, si me daba prisa, podría alcanzar a ver el final de ese programa.

-nada, un rumor idiota… nada más.

Me quedé congelado en mi sitio, todo intento por recuperar el aparato, olvidado.

-¿qué cosa estaban diciendo, Víctor?- cuestioné, esta vez con menos ahínco. Había comenzado a comprender que ninguna de las noticias sobre Víctor, yo o nuestra relación, debía ser tomada como real si la escuchaba en la televisión o la leía en alguna revista o tabloide; sin embargo, todavía existía una parte de mí que _quería_ saber.

No sólo era por simple morbo, era supervivencia; ellos preguntaban y no tenían la mínima pisca de tacto, lo que menos quería, era quedar como un idiota.

-Víctor… tendremos esa horrible alfombra roja para los Oscar dentro de nada- gruñí, arrodillándome sobre el sofá a su lado, las manos empuñando los faldones de mi suéter -, si es algo grande, no dudarán en preguntarnos sobre ello… _por favor._

-en primer lugar, el año pasado disfrutaste ir a los Oscar- contestó, apagando la televisión y dándome toda su atención –y, en segundo lugar, dudo mucho que vayan a abordar rumores tan burdos…

Mi única respuesta fue una mirada fija y una ceja arqueada.

-¡bien! El rumor es que mi reciente esposo está engañándome con el nuevo coreógrafo del Tokyo Ballet- finalizó, bufando sonoramente y llevándose las manos al cabello en un movimiento exasperado -. ¿Lo ves? Nada que ninguno de los medios en la alfombra roja vaya a mencionar si nos ven juntos y felices…

-¿creen que te engaño con Kenjirou?- sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y mis manos se soltaron del mortal agarre en que las había obligado, para caer sobre mi regazo.

La sonrisa de Víctor era agria.

-no siempre el que engaña soy yo…- torció los labios y se cruzó de brazos –aparentemente, no les fue indiferente que viajaste hace poco a Japón y te reuniste con él. Lo que parecen ignorar a propósito es que yo llegué a la ciudad sólo dos días después… y que me retrasé sólo por el final de las grabaciones.

Solté una risilla nerviosa y me acomodé de mejor forma sobre el sillón, una de mis manos buscando la suya. Ese tipo de chismes nos habían rodeado durante mucho tiempo, no parecía importar que –después de mi presentación al mundo en medio de la gala de los Emmy- nos caracterizáramos por ser una pareja más bien sosa para las medios. Al contrario, eso parecía incentivarlos para buscar cosas turbias dónde fuese.

Chris había jurado que terminarían por rendirse en algún momento y, lo habían hecho, pero desde que tuvieron conocimiento de nuestra reciente boda –un pequeño evento con poquísimos invitados en un lugar remoto y privado en Napa Valley- parecían haber reavivado sus energías.

-son idiotas- solté, negando con la cabeza.

Tomé el control que Víctor había abandonado y lo utilicé para encender el televisor y conectarnos a nuestra plataforma de películas y series. Era viernes y –gracias a que Víctor acababa de comenzar sus vacaciones- era noche de películas.

Me tomé la libertad de poner una de las comedias románticas que más disfrutaba y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro, dando por zanjado el asunto.

-uhm… pero me lo dirías, ¿no?- soltó.

Le miré sin comprender a qué se refería, poniendo la película en pausa –no queriendo perderme de nada-.

-¿qué cosa?

-si estuvieses pensando en terminarlo…

Aunque no continuó, me dejó perplejo. Me sorprendía cómo era que, a veces, caían sobre nosotros las sombras de nuestros errores pasados; todas las cosas dolorosas –que se suponía ya deberíamos haber superado- escurriéndose entre las costuras que nos unían. A pesar de estar recién casados y de estar por celebrar el sexto aniversario de relación.

Miré a nuestro alrededor, antes de responder, observando la casa de campo que habíamos construido juntos –a la orilla del mar y rodeados sólo por acres y acres de bosque-, las fotografías en las repisas de nuestros momentos juntos, las frazadas que él había traído desde Europa cuando tuvo que irse a grabar hace dos años, los muebles que habíamos elegido juntos en un bazar. Pensé en la casa que él había comprado para nosotros, cerca de la universidad, y los trabajos a los que había renunciado para no irse por demasiado tiempo. Los trabajos que rechacé yo.

Recordé, incluso, la constante certeza de estar siendo completamente juzgado todo el tiempo, por los medios de comunicación y por sus fans -hacía no mucho tiempo, Víctor tuvo que demandar a un grupo de mujeres que no paraban de mandarme correspondencia horrible y de acosarme por medio de las redes sociales –aparentemente, no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar con él. No hacía falta ponerle tanto empeño, era algo que siempre me cuestionaba yo mismo, gracias-.

Probablemente, si esa pregunta la hubiese realizado cuando recién volvió a América, la respuesta habría sido diferente. Sin embargo, era ahora.

-te lo diría, si ese fuese el caso- me encogí de hombros, mirándole a la cara -; pero no lo es, ni lo será –sonreí, tomando su rostro en mis manos. Cómo habían caído también los años en ese rostro, dejándole marcas por la risa y los recuerdos. Ya no era un niño, era todo un hombre. Habíamos pasado demasiado.

-bien- sentenció, una sonrisa dibujándose mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo del sillón y se relajaba.

Enarqué una ceja ante su actitud.

-¿bien?

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

-bien… sólo verificaba- dijo con burla –una verificación anual, algo así.

Hice un sonido evasivo, como si esa fuese suficiente explicación.

-¿y tú? ¿Me lo dirás?- pregunté, dándome cuenta que era una broma, que no necesitaba "verificar" nada. Confiaba en todo lo que nos había llevado a ese momento, en ese lugar.

Los ojos azules de Víctor brillaron, reconociendo la broma, pero sonó serio cuando respondió:

-no hará falta- tomó una de mis manos suavemente -, hemos demostrado que es para siempre.

Mi sonrisa se torció.

-¿no más verificaciones anuales?

Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana, observando cómo el horizonte comenzaba a teñirse de crepúsculo.

-¿quieres caminar conmigo?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie y empezando a abrigarse para un paseo corto –Makka debe tener ganas de ir al baño.

El aludido levantó la cabeza de su almohada al escuchar su nombre; aunque no demostró todo el entusiasmo que suponía sentía, gracias a su avanzada edad. Ese era otro de los motivos por los que nos habíamos tomado ese descanso –Víctor aprovechando el fin de sus grabaciones y yo, con un año sabático-, pronto llegaría el tiempo de despedirnos de él.

Poniéndole la correa a Makka, salimos los tres a la tarde fresca, para caminar por entre la arena y las pequeñas rocas que habían llevado hasta la playa las olas. El viento era frío y podía ver el vaho en cada respiración. Apreté más la bufanda a mí alrededor, con lo que mi respiración terminó por empañar el cristal de mis lentes.

Me quejé en voz baja, deteniéndome para limpiarlos. Sólo que Víctor me los quitó del rostro, antes. Lo observé limpiarlos con cuidado antes de volverlos a poner en su lugar. Sus dedos se demoraron en mis mejillas.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunté.

-pensé que, después de todos estos años, podría ver un par de tus arrugas…- frunció el ceño con frustración fingida –pero te ves exactamente igual que cuando comenzamos.

Me burlé, porque sabía que no lo decía en serio. Yo podía ver esas arrugas, las veía cada vez que miraba con atención mi reflejo en el espejo, sobre todo las que habían aparecido en el rabillo de mis ojos, causadas por la risa; por ese motivo, no las encontraba tan terribles como lo pensaba antes. Ahora eran memorias grabadas en mi piel, de nuestro tiempo juntos.

-gracias por eso, pero sé bien cómo me veo…

-hermoso, así es como te ves para mí.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y lo oculté, metiéndome entre sus brazos.

-tú eres hermoso para mí- murmuré contra su pecho. Sería hermoso para mí, hasta el último de nuestros días.

-me alegra mucho que hayas ido a buscarme a California- soltó, dejándome ir y comenzando a caminar con una de mis manos entre las suyas. La noche había caído casi por completo.

-me alegra mucho que hayas ido a buscarme a la biblioteca del Internado- dije yo, sonriendo cuando eso hizo que la risa escapara de sus labios.

El sonido hizo danzar a mi corazón, tal como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que le vi; la suavidad de su piel entre mis dedos, caldeando mi alma. Respiré hondo, llenándome del momento; sonriendo internamente al recordar que ya no era sólo un segundo encerrado en una burbuja de tiempo, esta era mi realidad y era maravillosa.

Una mariposa –extraña en esa época del año- alzó el vuelo desde uno de los leños que había sacado el mar de sus aguas, sus alas batiendo con fuerza para perderse en el cielo nocturno. Tan pequeña, casi tanto como una sonrisa sesgada tras un buen libro, una tarde de otoño, hace años.

* * *

Este es el final, espero sepan disculpar mi desaparición y hayan disfrutado de este fic.

XO ~ Clarisee


End file.
